


Am I That Easy to Forget? - Part I (Ayakane)

by Puraido



Series: Am I That Easy to Forget? [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Ghoul Cannibalism, Ghouls, Kagune Cuddles, Kagune Sex, M/M, Mental Disorder, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warum nur versucht Kaneki ständig Ayato zu fressen? Was steckt bloß dahinter? Während Ayato versucht, dem einäugigen Ghul aus dem Weg zu gehen, sucht dieser jedoch immer wieder seine Nähe. Ob Ayato Kaneki jemals bezwingen kann?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rage

**Rage**

Your_flesh_is_mine.

 

Ayato schlug die Augen auf. Das erste, was er bemerkte, war, dass er nicht in _seinem_ Zimmer und in _seinem_ Bett lag. Er erkannte nicht, wo er war. Er war hier noch nie zuvor gewesen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Wo zur _Hölle_ war er?

 

Er schielte an sich hinunter. Er stellte erleichtert fest, dass er noch seine Klamotten trug. Was gäbe es Schlimmeres, als aufzuwachen, nicht zu wissen wo man war und keine Klamotten mehr anzuhaben? Es schien also nichts _Schlimmeres_ vorgefallen zu sein.

 

Wobei … da war es wieder, dieses Ziehen in seinem Nacken. Seine Hand wühlte sich aus der Decke und fuhr zu seinem Hals. Er berührte die schmerzende Stelle und konnte fühlen, dass dort _ein Stück fehlte_ , als er die Hand wegnahm, war Blut an seinen Fingern.

 

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was am vergangenen Abend vorgefallen war, doch so richtig wollte es nicht … Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er es schaffte durch den Nebel in seinen Gedanken hindurch zu tauchen. „Dieser verdammte …“, knurrte er und richtete sich auf. Er konnte sich jetzt denken, _wo_ er war.

 

Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war recht klein und spärlich eingerichtet, allerdings stapelten sich die Bücher in den Ecken. Es gab noch zwei weitere Türen in dem Raum und ein Fenster. Die Tür zu Ayatos Rechten öffnete sich jetzt und _er_ trat raus.

 

Wut fuhr durch Ayatos Körper und mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung sprang er aus dem Bett und auf _ihn_ zu. **Kaneki Ken** allerdings wehrte ihn mit einer Leichtigkeit ab, die Ayato nur noch wütender machte.

 

„Scheißkerl, was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht?“, fauchte Ayato ihn an, doch Kaneki schien davon unbeeindruckt zu sein. Eine Ranke von Kanekis Rinkaku Kagune fing Ayato ab und warf ihn zurück auf das Bett.

 

„Überanstreng dich nicht“, murmelte Kaneki und bedachte Ayato mit einem Blick, der noch mehr Wut in dem jüngeren Ghul hervor rief. – Ayato sprang sofort wieder auf und stürzte erneut auf Kaneki zu. Er hatte ihm die Bisswunde am Hals zugefügt, er erinnerte sich wieder …

 

Auch diesen Angriff wehrte Kaneki mühelos ab, er parierte Ayatos Attacken und drängte ihn gleichzeitig in Richtung Wand. Es kam, wie es kommen musste und Ayato stand nach einer weiteren Attacke mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Zwei von Kanekis Ranken bohrten sich links und rechts neben Ayato in die Wand und versperrten den Fluchtweg. Die anderen zwei wanden sich hinter Kanekis Rücken.

 

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt: Es hat keinen Zweck“, murmelte Kaneki. Er packte Ayato an der Kehle und drückte leicht zu, das brachte sein gefangenes Gegenüber zum Knurren. Kanekis Kakugan aktivierte sich. Er sah ihn mit einem normalen und einem ghulischen Auge an. Und wieder dieser Blick, es regte Ayato so sehr auf.

 

Plötzlich schnellte Kaneki vor und vergrub seine Zähne in Ayatos Schulter, der jüngere Ghul keuchte auf, als ihn der Schmerz durchzuckte. Seine Hände griffen nach Kanekis Schultern und versuchten ihn, wegzudrücken, doch der einäugige Ghul nutzte seine beiden anderen Ranken um die Hände von seinen Schultern zu lösen und sie ebenfalls an die Wand zu pinnen. Sie durchbohrten Ayatos Fleisch und hefteten ihn somit komplett an der Wand fest.

 

Ayato konnte fühlen, wie er ihm das Fleisch aus der Schulter biss, er schrie leicht auf, obwohl er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. Er hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und die Zähne zusammengebissen. Er würde garantiert nicht weiter schreien, das war es doch, was dieser weißhaarige Bastard hören wollte.

 

Kaneki entfernte sich von Ayatos Hals, der jüngere konnte ihn kauen hören, er schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn wieder an. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt. „Nach wie vor schmeckst du echt … _gut_ – im Vergleich zu anderen Ghulen“, meinte Kaneki.

 

„Fick dich!“, fuhr Ayato ihn wütend an. Kanekis Ausdruck veränderte sich, zuvor schien er relativ _emotionslos_ gewesen zu sein, doch jetzt sah er fast schon _wahnsinnig_ aus. Ein Grinsen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet, seine Lippen waren blutverschmiert. Seine Ranken, die sich in Ayatos Hände gebohrt hatten, verstärkten den Druck noch mehr und Ayato musste einen erneuten Aufschrei gewaltsam unterdrücken.

 

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie _gut_ du schmeckst?“, fragte Kaneki, ehe er seinen Mund erneut auf die Bisswunde legte, er riss erneut ein Stück Fleisch heraus. – „Verdammt, lass das!“, brüllte Ayato.

 

Ehe er überhaupt realisierte, was Kaneki vorhatte, lag dessen Mund schon auf seinem. Ayato riss die Augen auf und versuchte sich gegen diesen Kuss zuwehren, zumal er noch immer Blut und viel widerlicher, sein Fleisch schmecken konnte. Dieser Scheißkerl versuchte ihn wohl, mit seinem eigenen Fleisch zu füttern. Widerlich.

 

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, ehe Kaneki endlich von ihm abließ. Ayato keuchte ziemlich heftig, als sich die Ranken von ihm entfernten und er fast nach vorne fiel. Er konnte sich gerade noch so abfangen.

 

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen!“, mit einem Satz sprang Ayato auf Kaneki zu. Dieser drehte sich um und fing den jüngeren Ghul ab. Er hätte wieder seine Kagune benutzen können, doch das tat er nicht. Seine Hände griffen nach Ayatos Handgelenken und versuchten ihn so unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ayato aktivierte seine Ukaku Kagune und feuerte einige verhärtete RC-Zellen auf Kaneki, doch dieser ließ sich einfach davon treffen.

 

Der jüngere Ghul sprang zurück, nur um gleich danach wieder auf Kaneki loszugehen, doch wie schon bei ihrem letzten Kampf konnte der weißhaarige Halb-Ghul alle Angriffe mühelos abwehren. Eine Tatsache, die Ayato noch immer zur Weißglut brachte.

 

Kaneki ließ eine seiner Ranken frei und diese wickelte sich um Ayatos Fuß, mit Leichtigkeit hob er ihn hoch und schleuderte ihn unsanft auf das Bett zurück. Die Spitze der Ranke bohrte sich in Ayatos Oberschenkel.

 

Ayato knurrte auf. „Lass mich los!“, er richtete sich halb auf und aktivierte seine Kagune wieder feuerte er RC-Zellen ab, doch Kaneki bereitete dem schnell ein Ende, indem er Ayato einfach umdrehte, sodass dieser jetzt bäuchlings auf dem Bett lag.

 

Wenige Sekunden später spürte er ein Gewicht auf sich. „So hübsche Flügel … Verzeih mir, dass ich sie dir jetzt stutzen werde, _Vögelchen_ “, teilte er ihm mit, es klang irre, so wie vor einigen Wochen, als er, Kaneki, ihn, Ayato, ‚ ** _ein bisschen getötet_** ‘ hatte.

 

Kanekis Finger krallten sich in den Stoff von Ayatos Shirt und zerrissen es, er legte den Bereich von Ayatos Kakuhou frei. Der jüngere Ghul schrie auf, als Kaneki ihn erneut _auffraß_. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Bettdecke, zwar versuchte er, den anderen Ghul abzuschütteln, doch die Ranken von Kanekis Kagune verhinderten schon bald jegliche Bewegung Ayatos.

 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte er auf. Ayato keuchte ziemlich heftig. „So muss sich wohl Touka gefühlt haben, als du sie gefressen hast“, merkte Kaneki an. „Du hast Glück, dass du Toukas Bruder bist, ich werde dich noch immer nicht töten.“

 

Kaneki rollte sich nach rechts ab und blieb neben Ayato sitzen, er rutschte an den Kopf des Bettes und griff nach einem Buch, welches neben ihm auf den Nachttisch lag.

 

Ayato blieb einfach liegen, momentan war er viel zu erschöpft. Die Wut tobte noch immer in ihm, er wollte diesem Kaneki einfach nur eine Reinhauen, oder ihn vielleicht auch zu Tode prügeln – für das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Doch es ging einfach nicht. Noch immer war ihm Kaneki überlegen und das frustrierte ihn über alle maßen und ließ seinen Hass nur noch weiter wachsen.

 

„Warum hast du mich mit hierher geschleift?“, wollte Ayato nach einiger Zeit schließlich wissen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Kaneki das gemacht hatte. Er hatte den Kopf zu seinem Gegenüber gedreht, noch immer flach auf dem Bauch liegend.

 

Der Weißhaarige sah von seinem Buch auf. „Du warst ohnmächtig, hätte ich dich dort liegen gelassen, hätte dich bestimmt irgendein anderer Ghul, oder noch schlimmer, ein Ghul-Ermittler gefunden. Dann wäre es ja vollkommen sinnlos gewesen, dich am Leben zu lassen, oder?“

 

„Scheißkerl“, grummelte Ayato nur und richtete sich auf. „Und warum zum Teufel hast du versucht, mich mit mir selbst zu füttern?“ – „Du schmeckst halt _so gut_ , zumindest für einen Ghul, es ist immer noch widerlich, aber ich hab schon Schlimmeres gegessen“, war Kanekis Antwort.

 

„Du bist echt unerträglich, weißt du das? Kein Wunder du hast ja auch mit meiner dummen Schwester rumgehangen“, Ayato begutachtete sein zerrissenes Shirt. Es war unbrauchbar geworden.

 

Kanekis Hand schnellte vor und umfasste Ayatos Kehle, sein Gesicht kam ihm jetzt sehr nahe. „Rede nicht so über deine Schwester“, Kaneki war wütend, daran hatte Ayato keinen Zweifel. Allerdings war er ebenfalls wütend. – „Sag du mir nicht, wie ich über meine Schwester reden soll!“

 

Ayato griff nach Kanekis Handgelenken und versuchte ihn weg zu drücken, aber er hatte nicht genügend Kraft und fand sich erneut unter dem einäugigen Ghul wieder, er zischte auf, da er nun auf dem Rücken und somit auf der offenen Bisswunde lag. „Du lernst nicht dazu, hab ich recht?“

 

Wieder starrte Kaneki Ayato mit diesem Blick an, ein Blick der ihn so sehr an seinen Vater erinnerte, dass sich ihm vor Wut der Magen zusammen zog. Kaneki schnaubte nur und stieg wieder von Ayato runter. Er verließ das Bett und ging zu einem Schrank, er zog ein T-Shirt daraus hervor und warf es Ayato hin. „Hier, zieh das an und verschwinde, bevor ich dich doch noch ganz auffresse“, meinte er.

 

Ayatos Zähne krachten aufeinander. Seine Hände zitterten vor unterdrückter Wut. Ziemlich widerwillig streifte er sich das T-Shirt über, es würde zu sehr auffallen, wenn er in seinem jetzigen Zustand, so draußen rum lief, und sprang auf. Schnellen Schrittes ging er auf das Fenster zu.

 

„Pass lieber auf, dass du dir bei dem Sturz nicht alle Knochen brichst, nicht, dass du nicht wüsstest, wie sich das anfühlt“, war der letzte Satz, den er von Kaneki hörte, ehe er aus dem geöffneten Fenster sprang. Es war zum Glück nicht so hoch.

 

Unelegant landete er, er konnte gerade so verhindern, dass er mit dem Gesicht auf der Straße aufschlug. Er keuchte auf, er war noch immer ziemlich ausgelaugt, langsam erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Er musste hier weg, einfach nur weg. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, in welcher Richtung Aogiris Versteck jetzt lag, aber in seinem Zustand wollte er da eh nicht auftauchen. Er musste sich erst einmal davon erholen.

 

Er fragte sich, warum ihm das gerade passieren musste. War die Aktion mit dem ‚ _ein bisschen töten_ ‘ nicht schon mehr als genug Strafe und Blamage gewesen? Seine Hände hatte er in den Hosentaschen vergraben, wütend kickte er einen Stein aus dem Weg.

 

„Dieser verfickte Kaneki … Ich werde ihn schon noch irgendwann umbringen …“, grummelte Ayato. Er stoppte, als ihm der Geruch von einigen Menschen in die Nase stieg. Genau das, was er jetzt brauchte … Seine Kakugan aktivierten sich und er lief schneller.

 

Er fand sie schnell. Sie waren gleich um die Ecke. _Abschaum_. Genau das waren sie, Abschaum. Zwei Männer liefen die Seitenstraße entlang. Ehe die beiden überhaupt reagieren konnten, hatte sich Ayato schon auf sie gestürzt.

 

Es war eine Erleichterung, mit jedem Bissen kehrte seine Kraft zurück. Er fraß sie schnell auf, sie waren ziemlich nah an der Hauptstraße, weshalb es gefährlich war, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt erwischt zu werden. Das wäre definitiv nicht gut.

 

Nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte, machte er sich auf den Heimweg, es ging ihm jetzt zumindest physisch wieder gut. Noch immer war er voller Wut und Hass auf Kaneki Ken. Einen Hass, den er wohl nie wieder loswerden würde …


	2. Hunger

**Hunger**

__The_first_encounter_since_then.

Ayato kam einige Zeit später im Versteck von Aogiri an. Die Ghule, denen er begegnete, warfen ihm seltsame Blicke zu. Sie musterten ihn skeptisch, vor allem, da er andere Kleidung trug, als noch vergangene Nacht. Allerdings sahen sie schnell weg, als Ayatos sie mit seinem Blick erdolchte. Jeder merkte, dass er heute wohl _besonders schlechte_ Laune hatte.

 

Er war gerade auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer, ohne größere Zwischenfälle, als ihm doch Eto und Noro begegneten. ‚ _Verdammt, nicht jetzt!_ ‘, knurrte Ayato gedanklich. Die beiden konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht brauchen. – „Ah, Ayato, da steckst du“, meinte Eto. Sie lief auf ihn zu, allerdings stoppte sie kurz vor ihm. Anscheinend witterte sie den fremden Geruch an ihm.

 

„Du riechst seltsam, Ayato. Wessen Shirt ist das?“, sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, der jüngere Ghul wich allerdings zurück. – „Lass das, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung dafür“, knurrte er.

 

„Hehehe, das ist doch … der Geruch von dem _einäugigen Ghul_ , der, der _Rize_ in sich trägt“, Ayato konnte das Grinsen unter den Bandagen sehen. Er selbst knurrte leicht auf, dafür hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Nerven.

 

„Ich bin ihm begegnet“, damit stürmte er an Eto und Noro vorbei und lief geradewegs auf seinen Raum zu. Er hörte Eto noch hinter sich kichern. Wütend knirschte er mit den Zähnen.

 

Als er sein Zimmer endlich erreicht hatte, riss er die Tür auf und knallte sie, gleich nachdem er eingetreten war, hinter sich zu. Das signalisierte den anderen hoffentlich, dass es nicht die beste Idee war, ihn jetzt zu stören.

 

Vor Wut zitternd stand er einige Sekunden einfach nur da, sein Atem ging heftig, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, jetzt nicht vollkommen durchzudrehen. Er war so wütend auf Kaneki. Er ballte seine Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass ihm die Fingernägel in die Handflächen schnitten und seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

 

Einige Zeit stand er so da, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Mit einem wütenden Schrei drehte er sich um und rammte seine Faust gegen die Wand. „Scheiße“, stieß er aus, er wandte sich ab, nur um sich einige Sekunden später an dem kleinen Regal, welches neben der Tür stand, zu vergehen – er schlug es kurz und klein.

 

Nachdem er auch damit fertig war, lief er unruhig im Raum herum, er rieb die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand. Immer wieder murmelte er etwas von „ _Verfickter Kaneki_ “, „ _Scheiß Kaneki_ “ und „ _Ich werde ihn töten_ “, vor sich hin.

 

Das ging einige Minuten so, ehe ihm einfiel dass er noch immer _Kanekis Shirt_ an hatte. Er packte den dünnen Stoff und zerriss ihn, so wie der einäugige Ghul es mit seinem eigenen Shirt gemacht hatte. Ayato schmiss das zerfetzte Kleidungsstück in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Danach steuerte er auf den halb zersprungenen Spiegel in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes zu. Er drehte sich und blickte dann über die Schulter, sodass er seinen Rücken im Spiegel ansehen konnte. Es war noch nicht ganz verheilt, aber fast.

 

Vor sich hingrummelnd wandte er den Blick ab, er starrte ein paar Sekunden lang die Decke an, stieß die Luft aus und lief dann in Richtung Bett. Er ließ sich bäuchlings darauf fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen – Arme und Beine hatte er von sich gestreckt.

 

Den Kopf drehte er zur Seite, als ihm die Luft ausging, müde starrte er die Wand an. Er wollte am liebsten Schlafen, so kaputt war er, aber die Wut in seinem Bauch hielt ihn wach. Sie war wie ein riesiges _Geschwür_ , welches mit _jeder Minute_ , die verstrich, größer wurde.

 

Ayato dachte an die letzte Begegnung mit Kaneki, jener bei dem Überfall des CCG auf ihr Versteck. Er hatte zuvor gegen Touka gekämpft und Kaneki kam seiner dummen Schwester zur Hilfe.

 

Danach hatte er gegen Kaneki gekämpft und es endete damit, dass er von dem einäugigen Ghul ‚ ** _ein bisschen getötet_** ‘ wurde. Kaneki, dieser verdammte Bastard, hatte ihm die Hälfte seiner Knochen gebrochen. Noch nie zuvor hatte Ayato schlimmere Schmerzen gehabt.

 

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Erinnerung wieder hochkam. Er konnte sich nur zu lebhaft daran erinnern, wie es sich anfühlte, als er ihm die Knochen brach. Es hatte knapp sechs Tage gedauert, bis er sich vollkommen von diesem Angriff erholt hatte – _körperlich_ zumindest.

 

Noch immer hatte er _Alpträume_ davon, nicht jede Nacht, aber manchmal. Einmal war er schweißgebadet aufgewacht, weil sein Traum davon so _intensiv_ gewesen war.

 

 

 

Er war gestern das erste Mal seitdem wieder auf der Jagd nach Menschen gewesen. Endlich war er wieder vollkommen fit und bereit, der Welt entgegen zu treten. Er hatte zudem _Hunger_ und dieser wollte gestillt werden.

 

Er hatte gerade ein passendes Opfer gefunden, ein junger Mann mit viel Fleisch auf den Knochen. Sein Opfer wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als der Ghul sich von oben auf ihn stürzte und ihm die Zähne in den Hals trieb. Schnell riss er ihm ein Stück davon heraus. Der Mann ging röchelnd zu Boden und Ayato machte sich daran, ihn zu essen.

 

Nach einigen Bissen jedoch, konnte er ganz in der Nähe zwei andere Ghule wahrnehmen. Ayatos Alarmglocken schrillten, als er den Geruch erkannte. _Kaneki_! Er sah sich um, wo war der Bastard? Er hatte zwar gehofft, ihm eines Tages erneut zu begegnen, damit er ihn endlich _töten_ konnte, aber so schnell? Er hatte nicht mal Zeit für Training gehabt.

 

Schnell stand Ayato auf, wo war er? Plötzlich schoss ein, ihm fremder Ghul an ihm vorbei, dich gefolgt von Kaneki. Mit einer Ranke seiner Rinkaku Kagune, spießte er den zweiten Ghul auf, mitten durch die Brust. Das Einauge stürzte sich gierig auf den anderen Ghul und er _fraß_ ihn auf. Beziehungsweiße, das wollte er wohl, bis er Ayato bemerkte.

 

Kaneki hatte seine Maske aufgesetzt, der Reisverschluss war aufgezogen sodass er trotzdem fressen konnte. Ayato konnte sein irres Grinsen sehen. „A~ya~to~ …“, lachte er, Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Ayatos Armen aus, dafür hasste er sich selbst.

 

Der jüngere Ghul ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und blickte Kaneki wütend an, er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht noch mehr von diesem _Halb-Ghul_ rumschubsen lassen. _Nie wieder_! „So sieht man sich wieder“, knurrte er.

 

„Du hast dich ja gut erholt“, noch immer grinste Kaneki wie ein Irrer, sein Auge war weit aufgerissen und er hatte sein Kakugan aktiviert. Ayato konnte hören wie Kaneki mit einem Finger knackte, eine Angewohnheit, die er wohl von Yamori übernommen hatte. „Willst du noch ein wenig mehr _sterben_? Willst du? Willst du?“

 

„Vergiss es, Arschloch. Ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lasse!“, Ayato aktivierte seine Ukaku Kagune und feuerte sogleich einige verhärtete RC-Zellen auf Kaneki. Allerdings machte der sich nicht einmal die Mühe auszuweichen.

 

Kanekis Kagune vierteilte sich und die Ranken waberten unheilvoll um ihn herum. Er stieß sich damit vom Boden ab und war nun über Ayato. Er schleuderte sich auf den jüngeren Ghul. Dieser sprang seinerseits nach oben und feuerte unentwegt seine RC-Zellen ab.

 

Eine von Kanekis Ranken wehrte jetzt die RC-Bruchstücke ab, während er mit den anderen Jagd auf Ayato machte, das schien wohl einfacher in dieser engen Gasse zu sein. Ayato ‚ _flog_ ‘ nach oben und wickelte seine _Flügel_ um sich herum, danach begann er sich zu drehen und feuerte noch schneller und noch heftiger seine RC-Zellen ab, er überzog die komplette Gasse damit, das musste diesen Bastard doch irgendwie treffen.

 

Nach einigen Sekunden merkte er allerdings wie ihm die Puste ausging. Er fiel zu Boden und landete auf den Füßen. Sein Atem ging heftig als er sich in der Gasse umsah. Von Kaneki war keine Spur zu sehen.

 

Ayato erstarrte. „Ich hab dich“, murmelte Kaneki, er war direkt hinter dem jüngeren Ghul. Wie war er da so schnell hingekommen? Kaneki griff nach Ayatos Schultern und hielt sie mit einem schmerzhaften Griff fest. „Weißt du, du riechst ziemlich gut, viel besser als der andere“, damit meinte er den toten Ghul, den er zuvor gejagt hatte. „Ist es okay, wenn ich dich jetzt fresse? Ich werde dich auch nicht _töten_ , nur ein _wenig_ “, bevor Ayato auch nur die Chance hatte, irgendetwas zu antworten, hatte Kaneki ihm schon die Zähne in den Hals gerammt.

 

Der jüngere Ghul schrie auf, er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Kanekis Griff war Eisern. Seit wann war dieser _Halb-Ghul_ nur so stark? Damals im _Anteiku_ hatte er nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass er überhaupt einer Fliege etwas zu Leide tun könnte.

 

Ayato spürte, wie er ihm ein riesiges Stück rausriss, danach ließ er von ihm ab und Ayato stolperte nach vorne. Er wurde in den Rücken getreten und landete mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem dreckigen Boden der Gasse, ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Schulter. Da fehlte so viel …

 

Kaneki drehte ihn mit dem Fuß auf den Rücken und Ayato konnte noch immer diesen irren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers sehen. Wieder knackte Kaneki mit einem Finger. „Tat das weh?“, Kaneki trat über ihm, so dass Ayato nun zwischen den Beinen des Halb-Ghuls lag, dieser ging in die Hocke und beugte sich noch weiter zu ihm hinunter.

 

„A~ya~to~! Du schmeckst _gut_. Zumindest für einen Ghul“, lachte Kaneki, er hatte sich auf Ayatos Bauch gesetzt, die Beine waren neben Ayatos Seiten, er beugte sich nun vor und sein Gesicht war direkt über Ayatos.

 

„Daran könnte ich mich … _gewöhnen_ “, Kanekis Atem schlug Ayato entgegen, er stank nach Blut, es war abstoßend. Erneut biss Kaneki ihn, diesmal nicht ganz so heftig.

 

Er hob den Kopf wieder an und murmelte etwas in Ayatos Ohr, es machte ihn dermaßen wütend, als er das hörte: „Willst du nicht mein Fressen werden? _Immer und immer wieder_? Dann wärst du auch zu was gut.“

 

Ayatos Kakugan aktivierten sich und er schaffte es erneut, seine Kagune zu zu erzeugen. „ **FICK DICH**!“, er schleuderte einen Schwall RC-Zellen direkt in Kanekis Gesicht. Dieser schrie auf – zum ersten Mal! – und hielt sich das Gesicht, ein Splitter hatte ihn wohl direkt ins Auge getroffen.

 

Der jüngere Ghul robbte sofort unter ihm hervor und brachte einige Meter zwischen sich und den Halb-Ghul. „Was zum Fick stimmt mit dir nicht?“, knurrte Ayato, seine Kagune waberte noch schwach um ihn herum, er würde sie nicht mehr lange halten können.

 

Kaneki stieß ein wütendes Brüllen aus und eine seiner Ranken bohrte sich umgehend in Ayatos Seite, so schnell, dass er nicht einmal reagieren konnte. Da Kaneki allerdings nichts sehen konnte, traf er auch nicht richtig.

 

Die Ranke schlang sich nun um Ayatos Bauch und Brust und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Er wurde leicht hoch gehoben und hing nun bewegungsunfähig in der Luft. Kaneki kam jetzt auf ihn zu, er hatte die Maske abgenommen, in ihr steckten noch immer die Splitter. Sein Gesicht war blutüberströmt. „Dafür, wirst du _bezahlen_ …“

 

 

 

Ayato schreckte auf, er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Noch immer müde drehte er sich auf den Rücken, nur um sich wenige Sekunden später aufzusetzen. Er rieb sich über die Augen. „ _Fuck_ , nicht das schon wieder“, er war komplett durchgeschwitzt.

 

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, die ihm verklebt ins Gesicht hingen, danach ließ er sich wieder nach hinten fallen. Seine Hand wanderte an seine Schulter, die Bisswunde war verheilt.

 

Schläfrig starrte er an die dunkle Zimmerdecke, er musste unbedingt stärker werden, damit er diesen verdammten Kaneki zur Strecke bringen konnte, auf seinem jetzigen Stand würde er es niemals schaffen, ihn zu töten.

 

Er musste jemanden finden, der ihm noch weitere Kampftechniken beibringen konnte, Techniken, die ihn hoffentlich stärker machen würden. Solange hieß es wohl, auf eigene Faust trainieren.

 

Ayato drehte sich auf die Seite, er war schon wieder dabei, einzuschlafen. Mehrmals hintereinander aufgefressen zu werden war ganz schön anstrengend. Er war noch immer vollkommen ausgelaugt. Seine Augen schlossen sich wieder.


	3. Brawl

**Brawl**

They_deserved_it.

 

Ayato stand auf dem Dach eines Hauses, es war dunkel. Seine Maske verbarg sein Gesicht. Sie war neu, er hatte sie sich extra anfertigen lassen. Ein _schwarzer Hase_. Er hatte die Fährte von einem Ghul-Ermittler aufgenommen. Er war ihm bis in die dunkelste Gasse gefolgt, während der Ermittler einem anderen Ghul auf den Fersen war.

 

Es war ein relativ junger Ermittler, er sah aus, als käme er geradewegs aus der Akademie. Ayato wusste nicht viel über die Verteilung der Ränge im CCG und es war ihm auch egal, ein Ghul-Ermittler war ein Ghul-Ermittler und musste vernichtet werden.

 

Der Ermittler hatte mittlerweile den verfolgten Ghul eingeholt. Ein weiblicher Ghul, Ayato kannte sie nicht. Er beobachtete den Kampf, sie besaß eine Bikaku Kagune und konnte ziemlich gut gegen den Ermittler standhalten. Dieser schlug immer wieder mit seiner Quinque zu, allem Anschein nach war es ebenfalls mal eine Bikaku Kagune gewesen.

 

Die Ghula wurde nach einigen Minuten weiter in die Enge getrieben, sie waren in einer Sackgasse gelandet. Ayato konnte beobachten, wie sie sich hektisch umsah, sie stieß sich mit ihrer Kagune nach oben und erklomm so in Windeseile die Fassade des Gebäudes. Der Ghul-Ermittler schlug nach ihr und streifte sie am Bein.

 

Ayato ließ sich von dem Gebäude fallen, er landete direkt hinter dem Ermittler. Dieser drehte sich erschrocken um, er konnte überhaupt nicht reagieren, da hatte Ayato ihn schon mit einem heftigen Regen aus kristallisierten RC-Zellen attackiert.

 

Der Ermittler fiel zurück auf den Boden, eine Zelle steckte in seinem Auge, er schrie fürchterlich. „Verdammter Ghul!“, brüllte er. Er robbte auf dem Boden zurück und wollte nur weg von Ayato, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht.

 

Er ging auf den Ermittler zu und packte ihn. Seine Kakugan waren aktiviert, man konnte es durch die Augenlöcher der Maske erkennen. Der Ermittler zitterte vor Panik, er wusste wohl, dass er jetzt sterben würde. Ayatos Griff war eisern. Mit der freien Hand hob er die Maske ein wenig an, nur soweit, dass sein Mund frei lag, danach stürzte er sich auf den Ermittler.

 

 

 

Ayato war fertig mit essen, als er bemerkte, wie die eben noch verfolgte Ghula wieder von dem Gebäude herunter sprang. Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu, jetzt konnte er deutlich erkennen, dass sie keine Japanerin war. „Danke“, meinte sie, sie hatte einen starken Akzent, er konnte aber nicht sagen, woher sie kam. „Du hast mich gerettet.“ – Abfällig schnaubte Ayato, er hatte seine Maske wieder aufgezogen. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich das gemacht habe, um dir zu helfen. Ich wollte lediglich den Ermittler töten“, knurrte er und wandte sich ab.

 

„Willst du den nicht mehr?“, fragte sie. Ayato hatte den Ermittler nicht vollkommen aufgefressen, er wollte dass man ihn fand und noch identifizieren konnte. Das CCG sollte wissen, das jemand Jagd auf sie machte. – „Pfoten weg, klar?“

 

„Schon gut“, das Mädchen seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ist heute echt nicht mein Tag, erst werde ich beim Essen gestört und dann auch noch von einem Ermittler verfolgt“, sie stöhnte auf. – „Was interessierts mich“, Ayato wandte sich erneut zum Gehen ab.

 

„Hey, _Hase_ , wo gehst du hin?“, wollte sie wissen. – Ayato zischte auf. „Geht dich nichts an“, er sprang hoch und erklomm die Fassade, er kletterte bis auf das Dach. Von da aus ‚ _flog_ ‘ er weiter, in dem er von Dach zu Dach sprang.

 

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so“, ertönte die Stimme des Mädchens neben ihm, die war ja ganz schön schnell. Sie hatte keinerlei Probleme, mit ihm mitzuhalten. – „Hör auf mich zu verfolgen, oder ich bring dich um. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für so etwas“, er versuchte es ein letztes Mal mit einer ‚ _freundlichen_ ‘ Warnung, wenn sie dann noch immer nicht verschwunden war, war sie selbst dran schuld.

 

„Ein _böses Häschen_ also, darauf stehe ich ja“, lachte sie. Sie wich Ayatos RC-Angriff aus. „Ist schon gut, ich geh ja schon, _Häschen_. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal“, noch immer grinsend entfernte sie sich von ihm. Ein letztes Mal winkte sie ihm, ehe sie nach unten sprang.

 

„Ich hätte sie gleich mit töten sollen“, brummte Ayato, noch immer wütend machte er sich auf den Weg, mal schauen, ob er noch mehr Ghul-Ermittler finden konnte.

 

Einen Ghul-Ermittler fand er nicht sofort. Dafür eine Horde weiterer Ghule, die auf Ärger aus waren. Sie gehörten nicht zu Aogiri Tree und sie schienen auch nicht gut darauf zu sprechen zu sein. Er hörte sie gerade über die Organisation fluchen. Dass sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen würden. Dass sie so niemals _in Frieden mit den Menschen_ leben konnten.

 

Ayato zischte auf. Wieder solche Schwachmaten, wie er sie verabscheute. Wer wollte denn schon freiwillig mit den Menschen leben? Er konnte das absolut nicht nachvollziehen. Er war noch immer wütend auf _Kaneki Ken_ und er war gerade in Streitlaune, weshalb er vor der Gruppe, die aus vier Personen bestand, landete.

 

Die drei Männer und die Frau drehten sich überrascht um, als er vor ihnen landete, Ayatos Augen verengten sich, die Gruppe kannte er doch, zumindest die Männer, die Frau hatte er noch nie gesehen. „Hey, du. Wer bist du? Dich kennen wir nicht. Mach das du verschwindest!“, rief einer der Männer. – „Damit ihr weiter in Frieden mit euren _geliebten Menschen_ leben könnt? Das ich nicht lache“, knurrte Ayato.

 

„Was ist so falsch daran, mit den Menschen leben zu wollen?“, hakte die Frau nach. – „Einfach alles. Diese _Scheiß-Menschen_ sind unser _Futter_ , sonst nichts“, machte Ayato klar. „Ich kann solche Schwachmaten nicht ertragen.“

 

„Schwachmat? Du kleine Scheißer ich werde dir zeigen, wer hier ein Schwachmat ist!“, schrie der größte Mann der Gruppe. Er aktivierte seine Koukaku Kagune, diese wickelte sich um seinen Arm und formte schließlich einen langen Speer. Das war der Anführer der Gruppe, sein Name war … Muramatsu, wenn sich Ayato recht erinnerte. Der Ghul hatte schwarze Haare, er hatte einen Undercut und vorne hing ihm der Pony ins Gesicht. Eto hatte ihm – Ayato – vor einiger Zeit mal Bilder von Muramatsu gezeigt, er gehörte einer Gruppe an, die gegen Aogiri Tree war und sie aufhalten wollte.

 

Der zweite Mann war ein Rinkaku-Nutzer, er hatte eine seiner Ranken aktiviert. Sie war ziemlich dick, und wand sich unheilvoll durch die Luft. Sein Name war Daikichi – auch wenn Ayato es sich nicht anmerken ließ, musste er sich ganz schön anstrengen um sich an die Namen der Kerle zu erinnern, für ihn waren sie eigentlich belanglos. Daikichi hatte blond gefärbte Haare zu einem Iro aufgestellt. Seine Ohren waren mit jeweils drei Ringen gepierct.

 

Der letzte Mann besaß eine Ukaku Kagune, allerdings kam die nicht einmal ansatzweise an die Größe von Ayatos eigener Kagune heran. Selbst Touka erreichte mehr mit ihrem einen Flügel. Sein Name lautete Teshigawara oder etwas in der Art. Er besaß braunes, recht langes Haar, er hatte es hinten zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst.

 

Die Frau hielt sich verängstigt zurück, sie versteckte sich hinter einem Müllcontainer.

 

Ayato wich mit einem Sprung dem Angriff der Rinkaku Kagune von Daikichi aus, er sprang zurück und duckte sich, um so auch dem Schlag der Koukaku Kagune zu entgehen. Muramatsu und Daikichi versuchten ihn abwechselnd zu treffen, doch Ayato konnte ihnen mühelos ausweichen.

 

Teshigawara feuerte einige kristallisierte RC-Zellen ab, doch Ayato machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe auszuweichen oder sie abzuwehren, sie kitzelten ihn lediglich, so schwach war der Angriff. In Sachen Kraft war Teshigawara definitiv der Schwächste. Er schien auch der jüngste in der Gruppe zu sein. Nicht viel älter als Ayato.

 

Ayato machte einen Rückwärtssalto und sprang gegen die Fassade des Hauses. Er drückte sich davon ab und zielte auf Daikichi. Er verpasste ihm einen Schlag der sich gewaschen hatte. Er brauchte dafür nicht einmal seine Kagune einzusetzen.

 

Daikichi landete auf dem Boden und blieb liegen. Muramatsu schrie wütend auf und stürmte jetzt auf Ayato zu. Allein von der Kagune her war er natürlich im Vorteil, doch Ayato hatte nicht vor, diesen Kampf hier zu verlieren.

 

Er wich den langsamen Angriffen des anderen Ghuls aus. Auf die Attacken von Teshigawara reagierte er überhaupt nicht. Mit seinem Speer stach Muramatsu immer wieder auf Ayato ein, doch dieser musste einfach nur ausweichen. Er merkte wie der andere Ghul immer langsamer wurde. So eine schwere Kagune aufrecht zu erhalten musste wohl anstrengend sein.

 

Ayato sprang wieder hoch, er drehte sich einmal und verpasste dem Gegner einen Tritt. Dieser taumelte zurück und hielt sich den Kopf, seine Kagune hing schlapp hinunter. „Du verdammter …“, keuchte er. Ayato konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, diese Schwächlinge wollten sich ernsthaft gegen _Aogiri Tree_ stellen? Was bildeten die sich überhaupt ein.

 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Ayato dem anderen Ukaku-Nutzer zugewandt. „Ich zeig dir mal, wie man das macht“, mit aktivierten Kakugan entfesselte Ayato jetzt ebenfalls seine Kagune und ließ einen Sturm von kristallisierten RC-Zellen frei. Sie trafen den gegnerischen Ghul direkt und dieser schrie vor Schmerz auf. Teshigawara ging zu Boden. Er blickte fast schon verzweifelt auf Ayato.

 

Muramatsu hatte sich in dem kurzen Moment wieder erholt. Er stürmte erneut auf Ayato zu, doch dieser konnte den Angriff blocken. Er griff nach der gegnerischen Kagune und schoss ebenfalls einen Schwall RC-Zellen in das Gesicht des Ghuls. Er zielte dabei auf die Augen, was auch seine Wirkung zeigte. Die Koukaku Kagune löste sich auf und der Ghul rieb sich hektisch und heftig fluchend immer wieder über die Augen.

 

Mit einem Grinsen, welches man unter der Maske nicht sehen konnte, ging Ayato auf ihn zu, er packte den Kopf des Ghuls mit beiden Händen und zog ihn nach unten, er riss sein Bein nach oben und ließ den Kopf mit seinem Knie kollidieren. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei ging der gegnerische Ghul zu Boden.

 

„Oh Mann, das war ja armselig“, spottete Ayato. „Da musste ich mich ja nicht einmal anstrengen. Und ihr wollt euch ernsthaft mit Aogiri anlegen? Das ich nicht lache …“ Er stockte als er von etwas am Rücken getroffen wurde. Er drehte sich irritiert um und erkannte die Frau. Sie war hinter der Mülltonne hervor gekrochen und hatte mit einem Stein nach ihm geworfen.

 

Mehr als erbost ging Ayato auf sie zu. „Hey, was glaubst du eigentlich, was du hier tust?“, er packte sie. Die Frau stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, sie versuchte sich gegen den Griff zu wehren, aber Ayato war zu stark.

 

Der junge Ghul stockte plötzlich. „Dieser Geruch“, er beugte sich näher zu der Frau, ihre langen orangenen Haare waren zerzaust und Panik stand in ihren Augen. „Du bist ein Mensch?!“, er sah sie an, doch erneut huschte ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht – ungesehen durch die Maske. „Verstehe, du trägst Kleidungsstücke von den Ghul-Schwachmaten, damit dein Geruch nicht so durchsticht. Clever, wirklich clever.“

 

„Bitte, lass mich los. Ich bin kein Feind der Ghule. Bitte!“, jammerte sie, sie sah ihn mit verheulten Augen an. – Ayato lachte auf. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass mich das auch nur ansatzweise interessiert? Ich bin ein Ghul und Menschen sind nichts weiter als mein Fressen“, knurrte er.

 

Er zog seine Maske ab und wollte sie gerade anfallen, da sog sie überrascht die Luft ein. „Aber …“, setzte sie an. „… du bist ja noch ein _Kind_!“ Sie starrte ihn mehr als verblüfft an. – Ayato starrte ungläubig zurück. Hatte sie das jetzt gerade wirklich zu ihm gesagt? Hatte sie gesagt, er ‚ _sei ja noch ein Kind_ ‘? Wut kochte in Ayato hoch und er griff die Frau unsanft am linken Oberarm. „Halt deine verdammte Klappe. Von wegen Kind, dafür wirst du sterben“, er beugte sich vor und rammte ihr die Zähne in den Hals. Zu seinem Ärger war die Frau sogar einige Zentimeter größer als er, das machte ihn sogar _noch wütender_.

 

Die Frau schrie auf, als er ihr die Zähne so tief es ging ins Fleisch trieb. Er bewegte den Kopf leicht und riss dann ein Stück heraus. Die Frau sackte zusammen und war sofort tot, er ließ ihren regungslosen Körper zu Boden fallen. „Du hättest mich nicht verärgern sollen, dein Pech“, schnaubte Ayato, er starrte sie mit aktivierten Kakugan an. Er wollte sich gerade hinunter beugen, um sie zu fressen, da vernahm er einen Schrei. „Ayame, nein!“

 

Teshigawara hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet. „Du hast sie getötet! Warum hast du das getan?!“, er war vollkommen außer sich. – „Sie war ein Mensch, deswegen“, brummte Ayato. Seine Kagune kam zum Vorschein und waberte unheilvoll um ihn herum. „Was willst du jetzt tun, huh? Du hast schon gegen mich verloren, du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Du bist viel zu _schwach_ dafür“, er provozierte den anderen Ghul absichtlich, vielleicht würde der ja doch noch mal ernsthaft kämpfen.

 

Mit aktivierter Kagune und Kakugan-Augen stürmte Teshigawara auf Ayato zu, er schleuderte wieder RC-Zellen auf ihn, diesmal waren sie so gar ein wenig stärker, aber immer noch nichts im Vergleich zu Ayatos.

 

Dieser sprang hoch und landete hinter dem Ghul, er packte ihn und hielt ihn fest. Er zwang ihn auf die Knie. „Wenn dir dieser armselige Mensch so viel bedeutet hat, dann stirbst du eben hier mit ihr“, knurrte Ayato. Er stellte seinen rechten Fuß auf die Schulter des anderen Ghuls, er drückte ihn nach vorne, während er den Kopf nach hinten zog, er enthauptete Teshigawara schnell und der kopflose Körper fiel nach vorne. Den Kopf warf er achtlos weg.

 

„Und nun zu euch …“, er drehte sich zu den beiden verblieben Ghulen um. Daikichi hatte sich mittlerweile wieder erholt, mehr oder weniger, er hockte auf dem dreckigen Boden und starrte wie in Trance auf die beiden Leichen – auf Teshigawaras und Ayames – Ayato konnte den Schock nur zu deutlich in seinen Augen sehen.

 

„ **DUUUU**!“, schrie Daikichi auf, er erhob sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung, er stürmte auf Ayato zu und warf sich mit voller Wucht gegen den jüngeren Ghul. „Das wirst du _bereuen_!“, die Rinkaku Kagune trat wieder zum Vorschein, sie teilte sich auf, er besaß also zwei Ranken.

 

Ayato biss die Zähne zusammen, als er die leuchtend rote Kagune betrachtete, sie erinnerte ihn so sehr an _ihn_ , die Wut kochte erneut in ihm hoch und schließlich über. Er fing Daikichi ab und schleuderte ihn zurück.

 

Erneut schickte er einen Schwall kristallisierter RC-Zellen hinterher. „Du erinnerst mich an _ihn_ das kann ich nicht ausstehen“, knurrte er. „Und wer hat dir überhaupt erlaubt, mich zu _duzen_?“ Er stürmte jetzt seinerseits auf Daikichi zu, er sprang ihn an und verbiss sich in seinem Hals. Mir einer schnellen Bewegung seines Kopfes, hatte er auch ihm die Kehle herausgerissen. Er bemerkte, wie der Körper nach hinten fiel. Ayato wurde mit gerissen, aber es machte ihm nichts. Er zerfetzte den anderen Ghul in seine Einzelteile, so dass es ihm nicht möglich war, sich davon zu regenerieren. Er wusste immerhin, dass sich Rinkaku-Nutzer ziemlich schnell von so einer Attacke erholen konnten.

 

Knurrend richtete er sich auf und betrachtete Muramatsu. „So etwas armseliges. Und du wolltest dich ernsthaft mit uns anlegen?“, noch immer aufgebracht schüttelte er den Kopf. Blut lief ihm über das Kinn. Ayato ging nun auf Muramatsu zu, der noch immer außer Gefecht war. „Oh Mann, das macht ja noch nicht einmal Spaß“, motzte er. Er tötete ihn ebenfalls und fraß dann noch die Frau auf, ehe er die Gasse verließ.

 

Seine Laune war jetzt definitiv besser als vorhin, er hatte seiner Wut endlich mal freien Lauf gelassen und auch sein Hass auf _Kaneki Ken_ war zumindest in den Hintergrund gerückt. Er hatte jetzt endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf.

 

„Wow, du bist wirklich ein _grausames Häschen_ “, ertönte da eine ihm bekannte Stimme. „Japan ist so ein _grausames_ Land“, die Fremde von ersten saß auf dem Dach des Hauses, auf dem Ayato gerade gelandet war, sie starrte in die Gasse auf die vier Leichen.

 

„Du schon wieder? Du hast Todeswünsche, oder?“, brummte Ayato, er hatte seine Maske noch nicht wieder aufgezogen. – „Eigentlich lebe ich noch sehr gerne“, murmelte die Frau. Ihre Beine hingen über den Rand des Daches und baumelten in der Luft.

 

„Wenns dir zu _grausam_ war, warum bist du dann nicht eingeschritten?“, hakte Ayato nach. Nicht dass das irgendeinen Unterschied gemacht hätte, er hätte sie auch getötet, so einfach war das.

 

„Ich bin kein Menschen-Sympathisant und mir war langweilig. Zudem war das mehr _sarkastisch_ gemeint“, sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. – „Wenigstens eine die _normal_ ist. Ich hab so das Gefühl, Menschen-Sympathisanten treten in letzter Zeit häufiger auf“, grummelte Ayato.

 

„Furchtbar, nicht wahr?“, sie zog ihr rechtes Bein auf das Dach, sie winkelte es an und stützte ihre Arme und ihr Kinn darauf. „Ich hasse die Menschen, meine Mutter wurde von Ghul-Ermittlern _geschlachtet_. Vor meinen Augen haben sie sie _ausgeweidet_ und zu uns sagen sie, wir seien _Monster_ “, ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

 

Sie atmete kurz durch und stand dann auf. „Aber was soll’s. Das ist schon eine _Ewigkeit_ her. Man soll nicht zu viel in der Vergangenheit hängen, ändern kann man sie eh nicht. Man sieht sich, _Häschen_ “, sie lächelte ihn an und verschwand dann wieder, noch bevor Ayato überhaupt irgendetwas sagen konnte. Er hob nur die Augenbrauen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Die Sonne ging schon langsam auf.


	4. Insanity

**Insanity**

Psychopaths_and_hugs.

 

Seit Ayatos letzter Begegnung mit Kaneki waren sechzehn Tage vergangen. Er ging seinem Alltag bei Aogiri wieder nach, erledigte aber noch in regelmäßigen Abständen – wann immer sie ihm begegneten – CCG-Ermittler. Die hatten nichts Besseres als den Tod verdient!

 

Er lief gerade durch das Versteck, er wollte wieder Jagd auf Ermittler machen, als ihm Naki entgegen kam. Um ihn herum standen Gagi und Guge. Ayato knurrte etwas vor sich hin, das war ja ganz super. Naki steckte wohl gerade in einem seiner Anfälle, er war noch immer nicht über den Tod von Yamori hinweg.

 

Ayato bog ab und nahm einen anderen Weg, auf keinen Fall hatte er jetzt die Nerven, um sich mit Naki rum zu schlagen. Er verließ das Gebäude auf einem anderen Weg, als eigentlich geplant.

 

Die Nacht war ziemlich kühl, aber das machte Ayato nicht viel aus. Er lief gerade an einem großen Park vorbei, ziemlich nah an der Hauptstraße. Seine Maske hatte er noch nicht aufgesetzt. Er wollte erst einmal gucken, ob er nicht etwas _Geeignetes_ zum Essen fand.

 

Es waren noch viele Menschen zu so später Stunde unterwegs. Es wunderte ihn offen gestanden ein wenig, dass sich noch immer so viele Menschen des nachts nach draußen trauten, eigentlich sollten sie doch wissen, dass die Ghule Jagd auf sie machen würden. Nicht dass es ihn sonderlich stören würde, es erleichterte ihm die Futter-Suche nur. Es wäre echt lästig, wenn er auch noch irgendwo Klingeln müsste.

 

Ihm schossen Bilder durch den Kopf, wie die Ghule von Haus zu Haus gingen, klingelten und die Leute fragten, ob sie bereit wären, sich fressen zu lassen. Irritiert über solche Gedanken schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre … Andererseits, wo bliebe denn dann der Spaß?

 

Er stoppte, als er ein Lachen vernahm, welches ihm vertraut vorkam. „Wirklich? Das ist ja zu komisch!“, er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der das Lachen kam. Ein Pärchen war dort zu sehen. Sie gingen nebeneinander her und aßen Takoyaki. Das Mädchen war der Bikaku-Ghul von vor einigen Tagen. War sie ebenfalls auf der Jagd?

 

Angewidert betrachtete er sie, wie sie scheinbar unbekümmert das Takoyaki aß. Sie umschlang den Arm ihrer Begleitung und zog ihn mit. „Komm, ich will noch _unbedingt_ dorthin“, sie kamen an ihm vorbei, die Frau warf Ayato für einen winzigen Moment einen Blick zu. Sie bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. Leicht hob sie die Mundwinkel an, ehe sie sich wieder dem Mann zuwandte.

 

Ayato überlegte kurz, beschloss aber, ihr zu folgen. Es dauerte gar nicht lange und sie hatte den Mann in eine der dunklen Gassen, weit weg von der Hauptstraße gelotst. „A-also was wollen wir denn hier?“, fragte er ein wenig unsicher.

 

„Ach, eigentlich wollen wir hier gar nicht so viel …“, sie Ghula drehte sich von ihm weg und in Richtung Ayato. „Hallo, _Häschen_ , schön dich mal wieder zu sehen“, meinte sie neckisch. Ayato knurrte leicht auf und trat hervor.

 

„Hey, Moment mal, wer ist das denn?“, wollte der Mann wissen. Er spürte, dass es gefährlich hier war. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. – Die Ghula seufzte auf. „Ach, das ist nur ein … _Bekannter_ “, sie drehte sich um und trat einige Schritte von ihrem Begleiter weg. Sie schob sich die Finger in den Hals und erbrach das Takoyaki von vorhin. „Bah, widerlich. Das schmeckt echt abscheulich“, sie rümpfte die Nase und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Mund ab.

 

„Was soll das?“, der Mann stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Die Ghula drehte sich mit aktivierten Kakugan zu ihm um. – „Was glaubst du wohl. _Häschen_ und ich werden jetzt ein schönes Abendessen haben. Hm, hätte ich nur Kerzen mitgebracht, hätten wir daraus ja ein Candle-Light-Dinner machen können, aber hätte ich ahnen können, dass ich dich heute Nacht treffe?“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

Ihre Bikaku Kagune kam zum Vorschein, sie wedelte einige Male damit durch die Luft, ehe sie dem Mann damit eine verpasste. „Wie magst du deinen Menschen, _Häschen_? Hast du spezielle Vorlieben?“

 

„Nein“, brummte Ayato nur. Es nervte ihn, dass sie ständig ‚ _Häschen_ ‘ zu ihm sagte. Er beobachtete, wie sie grinsend ihre Kagune in den Torso des Menschen rammte. Sie riss ihn in zwei Teile und schleuderte eine Hälfte zu Ayato rüber. – „Bedien dich, _Häschen_ , ich hab ihn eigens ausgesucht. Er dürfte dir also schmecken“, sie lächelte ihn breit an.

 

Sie ging auf die Knie und machte sich daran, den Menschen zu fressen. Ayatos Kakugan aktivierten sich, er hatte ebenfalls Hunger, weshalb er ihr Angebot nicht Ausschlug. Er ging in die Hocke und riss an dem Fleisch des Toten, er musste zugeben, dass er tatsächlich _gut_ schmeckte.

 

Die Ghula war ziemlich schnell mit fressen, sie war viel schneller fertig als er. „Puah! Das hat gut getan, findest du nicht, _Häschen_? Sie ging auf ihn zu und hockte sich dann neben ihn, ihre Arme schlang sie um die Beine. Das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt beobachtete sie ihn beim Fressen.

 

„Hmpf, ist ganz _okay_ “, schnaubte Ayato, er fühlte sich ziemlich beobachtet. Er beendete seine Mahlzeit und stand auf. „Wieso hast du mir was abgeben? Die meisten Ghule hätten ihr Fressen mit ihrem Leben verteidigt“, wollte er wissen.

 

„Ach, weißt du, das war ein kleiner Dank für letztes Mal“, sie zwinkerte ihm zu. – „Wie ich schon sagte, ich hab dich nicht gerettet, ich wollte lediglich den Ermittler töten“, knurrte Ayato.

 

Die Frau lachte auf und hakte sich bei Ayato unter. „Sei nicht so kleinlich, du hast mir geholfen, in dem du den Ermittler getötet hast!“ – „Hey, was soll das, lass mich los!“, fauchte Ayato sie an.

 

„Wollen wir nicht noch mehr auf Jagd gehen? So ein halber Mensch ist einfach nicht genug“, sie seufzte und stützte ihren Kopf auf Ayatos Schulter. – „Warum sollte ich weiterhin mit dir jagen wollen, zieh endlich Leine!“

 

„Ach, _Häschen_ , jetzt sei doch nicht so“, sie sah ihn lieb an – natürlich merkte Ayato dass das genauso aufgesetzt war, wie ihr ganzes anderes Getue. – „Nenn mich noch einmal ‚ _Häschen_ ‘ und ich reiß dir die Zunge raus“, er sah sie böse an.

 

„Oh! Oder du kannst sie mir in einem feurigen Zungenkuss abbeißen, das wäre doch was! Das hab ich einmal bei einem meiner Opfer gemacht, der hat vielleicht blöd geguckt“, sie lachte auf.

 

„Wie eklig! Warum sollte ich so was tun? Nein, ich reiß dir die Zunge auf herkömmliche Art und Weise raus, und den Unterkiefer gleich mit!“ – „Ach, zu niedlich, _Häschen_ , wirklich zu niedlich“, sie klammerte sich noch fester an Ayatos Arm. „Und wenn du willst, dass ich dich beim Namen nenne, musst du ihn mir nennen, sonst bleibt das ‚ _Häschen_ ‘“, sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

 

„Kirishima! Nenn mich Kirishima und klammer dich nicht so an mich“, er versuchte sie von seinem Arm los zu zupfen, aber sie hielt sich ganz schön fest. Seine Kagune trat hervor und waberte bedrohlich hinter ihm.

 

„Ki-ri-shi-ma“, sie sprach jede Silbe seines Nachnamens einzeln aus, sie schien eine Weile zu überlegen. „Das ist mir zu lang. Ich nenn dich _Kirichi_ “, sie grinste ihn an. Sie wich Sekunden später seinem RC-Angriff aus.

 

„Wag es dich, mich so zu nennen!“, fauchte Ayato. Er schleuderte immer wieder RC-Zellen in ihre Richtung. – „Ach komm, jetzt sei nicht so, _Häschen_ passt dir nicht und _Kirichi_ passt dir auch nicht? Aber du wirst dich schon daran gewöhnen“, lachte sie.

 

Mühelos wich sie seinen Angriffen aus, sie brachte immer mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Ayato. „Hey, du kannst mir auch einen Spitznamen geben, dann sind wir quitt, ja?“, schlug sie ihm vor.

 

„Wie witzig, ich kenn deinen Namen ja nicht mal“, knurrte Ayato. – „Oh, das stimmt, ich heiße Desdemona“, rief sie ihm zu. „Also, wie willst du mich jetzt nennen?“ – „Wie wär’s mit ‚ _Zieh Leine_ ‘?“

 

„Ich seh zwar, dass du dir mühe bei meinem Spitznamen gegeben hast, aber er gefällt mir trotzdem nicht, wenn du willst kannst du mich ‚ _Dez_ ‘ nennen“, schlug sie stattdessen vor. – „Du verarschst mich doch!“

 

Ayato sprang auf sie zu und griff nach ihr. Er bekam sie am Arm zu fassen und schleuderte sie neben die nächste Wand. Er packte sie am Hals und drückte zu. „Huh, du gehst aber ganz schön ran“, meinte Desdemona. Sie amüsierte sich prächtig, das konnte er heraushören, auch wenn ihre Stimme etwas gepresst klang.

 

Allerdings musste er sie loslassen um ihrer Kagune auszuweichen. „Ich hab ja eigentlich nicht vor, meinen _Zukünftigen_ zu verletzen, aber was muss, das muss, nicht wahr?“, sie grinste. – Ayato glaubte wohl sich verhört zu haben. „Was redest du für einen Scheiß? Was heißt hier ‚ _Zukünftiger_ ‘?“ Diese Frau … er verstand sie einfach nicht.

 

„Ist mein japanisch wirklich so schlecht? Na, ich meine _Zukünftiger_ wie in _zukünftiger Ehemann_. Schon seit unserem letzten Treffen plane ich die _Hochzeit_ “, sie lachte auf und wich erneut seinen RC-Zellen aus. „Aber gut, ich kann verstehen, wenn du noch nicht so weit bist. Ich komm dich dann später abholen, bis dann, _Kirichi_!“, rief sie ihm zu und sprang dann aufs nächste Dach und machte sich aus dem Staub.

 

„Was zur Hölle stimmt mit dir nicht?!“, rief Ayato ihr hinterher. „Was fällt der blöden Kuh eigentlich ein?“, wütend trat er gegen den nächstbesten Gegenstand. Er schleuderte ihn gegen die Hauswand.

 

Wütender als vor dem Essen machte sich Ayato wieder auf den Weg. Er musste jetzt irgendetwas _töten_ , oder er würde vor Wut platzen.

 

 

 

An diesem Abend tötete er noch drei weitere Menschen und einen Ghul-Ermittler. Vielleicht würde der Tag ja doch nicht ganz so schrecklich enden, wie er angefangen hatte. Doch schon kurz nachdem Ayato diesen Gedanken gehabt hatte, verschlechterte sich die Nacht doch wieder.

 

In einer anderen Gasse traf er auf einen Haufen getöteter Ghule. Und die Ursache dafür war niemand anderes als **Kaneki Ken**. Er saß auf einer der Leichen und _fraß_. Er verschlang die Kagune des Ghuls. Ayato konnte einige Satzfetzen wahrnehmen. Er murmelte immer wieder Sachen wie „ _widerlich_ “, „ _schmeckt das scheiße_ “ und „ _einfach nur ekelhaft_ “ vor sich hin.

 

Er schien wie in einem Rausch zu sein, er hatte Ayato noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Dieser wusste nicht so recht, was er machen sollte. Ihm war klar, dass er nach wie vor keine Chance gegen Kaneki hatte, sich einfach zurückziehen wäre wohl die beste Option, allerdings hielt ihn die Wut in seinem Bauch zurück.

 

Eine Wut, die ihn nicht mehr rational Denken ließ. Eine Wut, die ihn immer wieder dazu brachte, auf Kaneki loszugehen, wenn er ihn sah. Seine Zähne krachten aufeinander, als er den einäugigen Ghul weiterhin beobachtete.

 

Allerdings war das Aufeinanderkrachen seiner Zähne wohl zu laut gewesen, denn Kaneki wandte jetzt den Kopf zu ihm um. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem teilweise maskierten Gesicht aus, der Reißverschluss seiner Maske war geöffnet, sodass man es sehr gut sehen konnte. „A~ya~to“, kam es von Kaneki. „Ich sehe dich!“

 

Ayato kam aus dem Schatten hervor. „Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt. Erst diese Olle die mir komische Spitznamen gibt und mich heiraten will und jetzt auch noch du? Besser kann’s ja nicht laufen“, grummelte er. Seine Kakugan aktivierten sich.

 

Kaneki stutzte. „Es gibt tatsächlich jemanden, der dich _freiwillig_ heiraten will? Ist sie blind?“, stichelte er. Es klang diesmal gar nicht so verrückt, eher tatsächlich wie eine harmlose Stichelei unter _Freunden_.

 

„Halts Maul, kapiert?!“, fauchte Ayato und entfesselte seine Kagune. – Kaneki grinste wieder und stand auf. „Willst du dich nicht widerstandslos von mir Fressen lassen? Das würde es dir und mir einfacher machen“, fragte Kaneki.

 

„Fick dich! Ich werde dich jetzt höchstens umbringen“, Ayato feuerte eine Salve kristallisierter RC-Zellen auf Kaneki. Dieser wich den Zellen aus und schleuderte einige mit einer Ranke seiner Kagune fort. Er stand wenige Sekunden später wieder vor Ayato, er holte aus und verpasste dem jüngeren Ghul einen Kinnhaken.

 

Ayato wurde zurückgeschleudert und konnte gerade so verhindern, dass er auf dem Boden landete. Er sprang so schnell es ging, wieder auf Kaneki zu. Diesmal wich Kaneki nicht aus, sondern fing ihn ab, er packte die Handgelenke des Jüngeren und hielt sie so fest, dass sie fast brachen.

 

Wenige Sekunden später spürte Ayato die Hauswand im Rücken, er stieß einen leisen Schmerzenslaut aus – Kaneki schien das zu amüsieren. Er rammte seine Ranken wieder in Ayatos Handgelenke und hielt ihn so an der Wand fest. „Warum schmeckst du nur so gut?“, wollte er wissen. „Für einen Ghul zumindest“, fügte er noch hinzu.

 

Er legte Ayatos Schulter frei und biss hinein. Allerdings ging er dabei nicht annähernd so grob wie bei den letzten Malen vor, weh tat es aber dennoch.

 

Kaneki löste sich von Ayato, seine Lippen waren mit Blut beschmiert. Er sah dem jüngeren Ghul in die Augen. Ayato wurde plötzlich schwarz vor Augen, Kanekis Kagune hatte sich in seine Brust gerammt.

 

 

 

Ayato erwachte einige Zeit später. Der Raum kam ihm bekannt vor. War das jetzt ein Dé-jà-vu? Er kam sich vor, als wäre er im falschen Film. ‚ _Nicht schon wieder_ ‘, dachte er sich. Hatte er nicht schon genug durchgemacht für eine Nacht?

 

Er richtete sich auf und stellte fest, dass Kaneki neben ihm saß und ein Buch las. Der Halb-Ghul bemerkte zwar, dass Ayato wach war, reagierte aber gar nicht erst. Hielt der sich für dermaßen überlegen?

 

Der jüngere Ghul drehte sich um und stürzte sich auf Kaneki. „Dir werde ich es zeigen!“, fauchte er. Der Halb-Ghul ließ sein Buch achtlos fallen und packte Ayato an den Handgelenken, nach einer kurzen Rangelei lag Ayato wieder auf dem Rücken und Kaneki war über ihm. „Still jetzt, ja?“

 

Ayato dachte ja gar nicht daran. „Du tickst nicht mehr richtig, von wegen still!“, er zappelte unter Kaneki wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen und genauso effektiv war das ganze wahrscheinlich auch.

 

Kaneki drückte Ayatos linkes Bein mit seinem Knie nach unten und hielt ihn so noch weiter ruhig. „Lass mich endlich los!“, fauchte der Jüngere. – „Erst wenn du dich beruhigt hast“, kam es von Kaneki.

 

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Du bist doch derjenige, der immer vollkommen durchdreht, wenn er mich sieht. Beruhig du dich mal lieber, _scheiß Einauge_!“, fuhr Ayato ihn an. – Kaneki sah ihn einige Zeit an, wieder dieser ruhige, ‚ich bin besser als ihr alle‘ Blick. „Du hast recht, ich war in letzter Zeit ziemlich durch den Wind, aber momentan hab ich mich unter Kontrolle“, erklärte er ihm.

 

„Was für ein Scheiß! Als ob mich das interessiert. Geh runter!“, brüllte Ayato und zappelte noch ein wenig mehr. – „Damit du sofort wieder auf mich losgehst? Nein, erst einmal musst du dich beruhigen.“

 

„Einen Scheiß werde ich“, der jüngere Ghul bäumte sich auf, aber das alles war relativ zwecklos. Kaneki beobachtete ihn einige Zeit dabei, wie er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch irgendwann schien es ihm langweilig zu werden, weshalb er jetzt etwas anderes versuchte.

 

Ayato erstarrte umgehen, als Kaneki sich zu ihm runterbeugte. Wollte er ihn schon wieder fressen? Doch anstatt sich in seinem Hals zu verbeißen, umarmte der Halb-Ghul ihn. Was wurde denn jetzt gespielt? War der vollkommen verrückt geworden? Was sollte das? Was wollte er damit bezwecken?

 

„H-hey, was soll das? Lass los ja?“, stieß Ayato aus. – „Erst wenn du dich beruhigt hast“, murmelte Kaneki, er schloss Ayato noch fester in eine Umarmung. – Der jüngere Ghul war ziemlich überrumpelt, er konnte jetzt zwar seine Hände wieder bewegen, aber das brachte ihm reichlich wenig. Er versuchte Kaneki von sich runter zu schubsen, aber das funktionierte auch nicht.

 

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen Ayato sich noch erfolglos gegen Kaneki wehrte, ehe ihm eine Idee kam. Er musste doch einfach nur still liegen bleiben, dann würde Kaneki ihn irgendwann loslassen und dann würde er zuschlagen! Das war ein Plan, also setzte ihn Ayato gleich in die Tat um, in dem er jeglichen Widerstand sein ließ.

 

Ayato war es ziemlich unangenehm, dass der Halb-Ghul ihm so nah war. Es war für ihn auch ziemlich schwierig, vollkommen still zu liegen, obwohl er den anderen am liebsten verprügeln wollte, doch er musste sich zusammenreißen.

 

Die Zeit verging, während sie so dort verharrten, zumindest für Ayato ziemlich schleppend. Doch irgendwann richtete sich Kaneki tatsächlich auf. Er verließ das Bett, um sein Buch aufzuheben. „Hast du dich jetzt beruhigt?“, hakte er nach.

 

„Von wegen!“, Ayato sprang mit einem Satz auf und wieder auf Kaneki zu. Er schaffte es diesmal sogar, den Halb-Ghul umzuwerfen, sie landeten auf dem Boden und zum ersten Mal hatte Ayato die Oberhand. „Ich zeig dir mal, wie es ist, _gefressen_ zu werden!“, fuhr er Kaneki an. Er rammte seine Zähne in Kanekis Hals, was diesen aber nicht mal zum Schreien brachte.

 

Stattdessen machte er etwas, was Ayato noch wütender werden ließ. Er umarmte ihn wieder! Er zog ihn sogar noch dichter an sich ran. Verwirrt darüber ließ Ayato von ihm ab. „Was zur Hölle stimmt mit dir nicht?“, stieß er aus.

 

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste“, murmelte Kaneki. Mittels seiner Kagune richtete sich Kaneki – samt Ayato, der mal wieder in der Umarmung fest hing – auf. Erneut wurde Ayato aufs Bett verfrachtet und erneut hing er unter dem Halb-Ghul fest.

 

Diesmal blieb Ayato gleich ruhig liegen, vielleicht ließ er ja so schneller los – unangenehm war es trotzdem. Kaneki richtete sich gerade soweit auf, dass er Ayato ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Wirst du jetzt ruhig bleiben?“

 

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun, ich werde dich immer und wieder angreifen, bis ich dich irgendwann erledigt habe“, knurrte Ayato ihn an. – „Immer wieder – huh – das dürfte ziemlich langweilig werden, meinst du nicht?“

 

„Irgendwann werde ich dich schon zur Strecke bringen, ich kann deine arrogante Fresse nicht ertragen“, Ayato versuchte ihn, mit seinem Blick zu erdolchen. – „Du bist immer so wütend, jedes Mal hast du diesen Gesichtsausdruck“, murmelte Kaneki. „Zumindest wenn du _wach_ bist. Wenn du _schläfst_ siehst sogar du friedlich aus.“

 

„Das ist eklig! Hör auf mich beim _schlafen_ zu beobachten!“, angewidert verzog Ayato das Gesicht, er zappelte wieder unter Kaneki und versuchte ihn so abzuschütteln. – Der Halb-Ghul seufzte auf. „Ich frage mich, wie du aussehen magst, wenn ich _das hier_ mache“, überlegte er laut.

 

Ayato verstand nicht, was er meinte, es war ihm auch egal, er war ziemlich genervt und wollte einfach nur hier weg. Mit dem, was Kaneki als nächstes machte, hätte er allerdings niemals gerechnet.

 

Der Halb-Ghul beugte sich runter und legte seine Lippen auf Ayatos. Die Augen des jüngeren Ghuls weiteten sich, als Kaneki das machte. Was zur _Hölle_?! Er spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Das war ja ganz großartig, konnte sein Tag noch _Schlimmer_ werden?!

 

Rein theoretisch hatte Kaneki ihn schon einmal geküsst, als er versucht hatte, Ayato mit seinem eigenen Fleisch zu füttern, aber das war kein Vergleich zu jetzt. Ayato zappelte wieder umher, doch das hielt Kaneki nicht davon ab, ihn weiter zu küssen.

 

‚ _Was zur Hölle stimmt mit diesem Halb-Ghul nicht_?‘, dachte Ayato. Kaneki löste den Kuss und betrachtete Ayato, anscheinend schien ihn der Anblick, den Ayato ihm bot, ziemlich zu amüsieren. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du zu so einem Gesichtsausdruck fähig bist“, gab Kaneki zu.

 

Ayato starrte ihn mit hochrotem Gesicht an. Das war einfach nur zu demütigend. Er verpasste Kaneki einen Tritt in den Magen, diesmal funktionierte es sogar, damit hatte der Halb-Ghul wohl nicht gerechnet. Danach rollte er sich vom Bett und stürzte vom Fenster. „Das wirst du bereuen! Hörst du?! Dafür wirst du büßen“, rief Ayato, ehe er schnell aus dem Fenster sprang. Kaneki ließ ihn gehen, er grinste noch immer.

 

Der jüngere Ghul flüchtete so schnell es ging. Das war ja so demütigend gewesen, das war fast noch schlimmer, als ständig gefressen zu werden! Wie konnte er es wagen, ihn zu küssen? Ayatos Gesicht war immer noch rot, als er einige Straßen weiter in einer Gasse anhielt. Er war vollkommen atemlos. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete mehrmals tief durch. „Dieser _Scheiß-Kaneki_ , dafür wird er so was von bezahlen“, murmelte er vor sich hin.

 

Ein wenig beruhigter machte sich Ayato auf den Weg, zurück ins Aogiri Versteck. Seine Wangen glühten allerdings immer noch. Das würde ihm sicherlich neue Alpträume bescheren …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ich hoffe es war heraus zu lesen, dass "Desdemona" die Sache mit der "Hochzeit" nur als Scherz gemeint hat. Sie ist kein Charakter, der Dauerhaft in der Geschichte bleibt, und vielleicht schon bald wieder komplett verschwunden ist. Aber irgendetwas muss ja zwischenzeitlich noch passieren und es gibt ja nicht nur Ayato und Kaneki dort.


	5. Humiliation

**Humiliation**

She_was_not_afraid.

Ayatos Alpträume waren so heftig wie nie zu vor. Das war ja absolut furchtbar, noch immer war Kaneki mit seiner bescheuerten _Kuss-Aktion_ in seinen Gedanken. Er hatte sein Kissen auf sein Gesicht gedrückt, das durfte alles nicht wahr sein, warum hing ihm das immer noch so sehr im Kopf? Er schrie auf, wobei seine Schreie von dem Kissen gedämpft wurden.

 

Er wollte ihn töten! Einfach nur töten – töten, töten und noch mehr töten! Er wollte diesen verdammten _Halb-Ghul_ nicht nur töten, sondern auch genauso demütigen, wie er ihn gedemütigt hatte. Nein! Das reichte alles noch nicht. Er sollte vor ihm knien und um Gnade winseln.

 

„Ich werde ihn umbringen, ihn umbringen, hörst du _scheiß Kaneki_ , ich werde dich töten“, brüllte er, seine Stimme noch immer vom Kissen gedämpft. Er bewegte sich unruhig hin und her.

 

„Oi, was ist denn mit dir los?“, kam es plötzlich von irgendwo neben ihm. – Ayato hatte nicht bemerkt, dass irgendwer _sein Zimmer_ betreten hatte. Er schreckte auf und sprang automatisch weg von der Stimme. Glücklicherweise konnte er einen peinlichen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Das Kissen schleuderte er weg, sein Gesicht war gerötet vor Wut.

 

„Naki!“, fauchte Ayato, er hockte neben dem Bett. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?“, seine Kagune flackerte auf. – „Du hast so geschrien, da wollte ich mal gucken“, kam es von dem anderen Ghul. „Warum hast du so geschrien?“

 

„Das geht dich einen _Scheißdreck_ an!“ Ganz sicher würde er Naki nichts von seinen quälenden Gedanken erzählen. Das fehlte ja noch. „Und jetzt verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer!“, noch immer waberte seine Kagune bedrohlich um ihn herum.

 

Naki hatte den Kopf schief gelegt. „Denkst du an den Kerl, der dich so gefoltert hat?“, fragte er. – Ayato zuckte zusammen. „Das geht dich nichts an!“, wiederholte er. – „Bestimmt tust du das. Das war doch auch der Kerl, der Yamori getötet hat, oder?“, Nakis Stimme klang auf einmal weinerlich, bei der Erinnerung daran, dass Yamori tot war, kamen die Tränen wieder hoch.

 

„Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer. JETZT! SOFORT!“, mit einer Salve kristallisierter RC-Zellen verscheuchte er Naki von seinem Bett. – „He-hey! Wir könnten den Kerl gemeinsam suchen, ich könnte mich für Yamoris Tod an ihm rächen und du dich für die Folter.“

 

Ayato knurrte auf, er würde auf keinen Fall mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Was, wenn es wieder so endete wie letztes Mal? Kaneki hatte vier Kagune-Ranken und er brauchte nicht mal eine um Ayato fest zu halten. Was wenn er ihn wieder überwältigte und Naki Zeuge wurde, wie er gefressen wurde. Gar nicht auszudenken! „Vergiss es. Und jetzt raus!“ Mit weiteren kristallisierten RC-Zellen scheuchte er Naki schließlich aus dem Raum, er knallte die Tür zu. „So was nerviges.“

 

 

 

Die nächsten Wochen waren nicht wirklich erholsamer für Ayato. Er hatte zwar großes Glück, Kaneki in dieser Zeit nicht zu begegnen, dafür wurde er des nachts immer noch von Alpträumen geplagt und Naki lag ihm auch ab und an in den Ohren. Eine Tatsache, die Ayato nur noch mehr nervte.

 

Für Eto musste er auch einige Aufträge erledigen. Hier und da mal einen neuen Ghul ‚ _anwerben_ ‘, die ein oder andere Taube erledigen, et cetera. Was halt so anfiel. Zudem hatte Ayato das Gefühl, dass Eto wusste was in seinem Kopf vorging. Auch wenn ihr Gesicht komplett in Bandagen gehüllt war, konnte er trotzdem ihr Grinsen auf sich spüren.

 

 

 

Offen gestanden wusste Ayato nicht, was er hier tat, wieso er es tat, was er damit bezweckte. Sein Atem schlug gegen die Innenseite seiner Maske, der schwarzen Hasenmaske. Die CCG-Menschen hatten ihm mittlerweile einen Spitznamen gegeben. _Black Rabbit_. Einer der Ermittler hatte ihn so genannt, kurz bevor Ayato ihn getötet hatte.

 

Er hockte auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes, es war mitten in der Nacht. Seine Augen hatten ein Fenster fixiert. Im Raum war es hell und er konnte einen guten Blick auf das erhaschen, was sich direkt unter dem Fenster befand.

 

 _Touka_ …

 

Er betrachtete seine Schwester schon den halben Abend. Sie saß dort, an ihrem Schreibtisch und lernte. Sie hatte Kopfhörer aufgezogen und war ganz auf ihre Aufgaben konzentriert.

 

Ayato wusste wirklich nicht, was er hier tat. Warum sollte es ihn interessieren, was seine dumme Schwester machte? Ihm schossen die Worte eines gewissen, weißhaarigen Halb-Ghuls in den Kopf. Dass er Touka ja nur _beschützen_ wollte und dieser ganze Blödsinn. Ayato biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihm war es so was von egal, was mit ihr passierte. Zumindest versuchte er sich das zwanghaft einzureden. Kaneki konnte damit nicht recht haben.

 

Er erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, wie _er_ wohl zu _ihr_ gewesen war. Damals war er noch dieser schwarzhaarige Loser gewesen. Er war bestimmt immer freundlich zu Touka gewesen. Sollte er besser … Leicht knurrte Ayato auf. Natürlich war er freundlich zu ihr gewesen.

 

Kaneki war nicht zum Anteiku zurück gekehrt, er hatte seine eigene Gruppe gegründet. Wollte er Touka nicht in Gefahr bringen? So wie der Halb-Ghul drauf war, war er wohl eine viel größere Gefahr, als es Ayato jemals sein könnte. War er deshalb weggegangen?

 

Schnaubend wandte sich Ayato ab. Er konnte wirklich nicht sagen, warum er hier saß, auf dem Dach eines Hauses im 20. Bezirk und seine Schwester beim Lernen beobachtete. Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Deshalb sah er zu, dass er fort kam.

 

Er lief zur anderen Seite des Daches und sprang runter. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und irgendwie wütend – warum wusste er nicht – ging er fort. Warum war er überhaupt hierher gekommen? Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen. Was hatte er sich hiervon erhofft? Etwa das Touka ihn bemerkte? Wohl kaum. Dass sie diesen verdammten Halb-Ghul mal die Meinung geigte, dass man nicht einfach so andere Leute fraß? Garantiert nicht. Zudem, er hatte seine Schwester _gefressen_ , sie war bestimmt auch noch sauer. Und außerdem, warum sollte er seine Schwester überhaupt um Hilfe bitten wollen? Er war immerhin stärker als sie und wenn er schon nichts gegen Kaneki ausrichten konnte, dann sie erst recht nicht.

 

 _Er_ würde _sie_ aber niemals angreifen … niemals verletzen …

 

Ayato zischte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war einfach eine dumme Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen und die Wut hatte sich in seinem Magen verkrochen und brodelte da vor sich hin. Es war ein erstickendes Gefühl. All diese Wut und der ganze Hass auf den Halb-Ghul, es setzte ihm mehr zu, als er wahr haben wollte. Er _musste_ etwas dagegen unternehmen.

 

Sein Training kam relativ gut voran, er _war_ stärker als noch vor drei Monaten, als er fast getötet worden war, aber er wusste, dass es noch nicht reichte. Noch immer war er Kaneki nicht gewachsen und das frustrierte ihn über alle Maßen.

 

Er lief die dunklen Seitengassen entlang, er trat eine Dose vor sich her. Er war in seine Gedanken vertieft, er würde zum Versteck zurückkehren und noch weiter trainieren. Er hatte gerade diesen Gedanken beendet und trat erneut nach der Dose. Diese flog weiter weg, es war ein heftiger Tritt gewesen. Sie prallte an etwas ab.

 

Ayato hob den Blick. Ein Mädchen stand in der Gasse. Die Dose war gegen ihr Bein geknallt. Der Ghul mit der Hasenmaske starrte das Mädchen an. Das Mädchen starrte den Ghul mit der Hasenmaske an. Ihrem Geruch nach zu urteilen, war sie ein Mensch.

 

Der Ghul fragte sich kurz, was ein _menschliches_ Mädchen hier zu dieser Uhrzeit, es war neun Uhr abends, an so einem Ort zu suchen hatte. Sie hatte langes, blond gefärbtes Haar, der dunkle Ansatz war schon wieder zu sehen. Sie starrte ihn aus großen blauen Augen an. Ayato starrte zurück.

 

„Ein Ghul“, kam es von dem Mädchen. Der Tonfall war das seltsamste an der ganzen Sache. Ayato hatte immer geglaubt, dass der Tonfall der Menschen voller Angst war, wenn sie herausfanden, dass ihr Gegenüber ein Ghul war. Ein panischer Aufschrei, eine zittrige Stimme. Pure Angst.

 

Doch dieses Mädchen hatte lediglich eine trockene Feststellung gemacht. ‚ _Ein Ghul_ ‘, das war ihre Aussage gewesen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Es war keine Angst in ihrer Stimme. Eher ein ungesundes Desinteresse.

 

Er sah das Mädchen genauer an, er erkannte zum ersten Mal ihren _Zustand_. Obwohl er sie eben die ganze Zeit _angestarrt_ hatte, hatte er sie nicht _gesehen_. Ihr blondes Haar war zerzaust, ungleichmäßig von der Länge her. Es sah aus, als sei es ihr teilweise herausgerissen wurden. Ihr Gesicht war zerschrammt und sie hatte eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen, es war eine Schuluniform. Und an ihren Armen befanden sich große, blaue Flecke.

 

Sie starrte ihn weiterhin an. „Heute ist ja wirklich mein Glückstag“, trocken und auch sarkastisch. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war resigniert. Es schien ihr egal zu sein, dass sie jetzt womöglich sterben könnte.

 

Er starrte sie weiter an, tat nichts. Das Mädchen starrte zurück, schien zu warten. Eine seltsame Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen. Ayato war zunächst verwirrt, dieses Mädchen zeigte nicht die Reaktionen, die er gewohnt war. Es war so ungewohnt. „Hör zu, wenn du mich töten willst, dann mach, wenn nicht, dann würde ich jetzt gerne weiter gehen.“

 

Sie machte eine Handbewegung in Ayatos Richtung, sie signalisierte ihm, dass sie gerne in die Richtung gehen würde, aus der Ayato kam. „Huh? Was redest du für eine Scheiße, hab gefälligst ein wenig Angst!“

 

„ _Angst_?“, wiederholte das Mädchen. „Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber meine Angst ist für einen Tag aufgebraucht. Also, was ist nun?“ – „Willst du so unbedingt sterben? Hah, ich versteh euch blöde Menschen nicht“, Ayato fasste sich an den Kopf.

 

„Ob ich sterben will? Ich weiß nicht, es ist mir egal. Wenn du mich töten willst, dann ist es mir egal, wenn nicht, dann eben nicht“, sie sah ihn wieder an. – „Hmpf, was ist dir passiert?“, fragte Ayato, diese Reaktionen waren viel zu seltsam. Er würde sie fressen, aber nicht, weil sie es ihm anbot oder ihn dazu aufforderte.

 

„Schule …“, war alles was das Mädchen erwiderte. – „Wusste gar nicht, dass die Schule ein so grausamer Ort ist, dass Menschen den Wunsch entwickeln, sich von Ghulen fressen zu lassen“, schnaubte Ayato.

 

„Im Normalfall ist es das nicht, zumindest wenn du zu _denen_ gehörst, die immer nur Glück haben“, sie stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus. „Ich hab kein Glück. Du siehst ja, wie ich aussehe“, sie deutete auf sich.

 

„Was haben die gemacht?“, Ayato legte den Kopf schief. – „Mich getreten, geschlagen. Mir die Haare rausgerissen. Und meine Kleidung zerschnitten“, erzählte sie ihm freimütig. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ghule nicht solche Probleme haben.“

 

Ayatos Wut, die sich in seinem Magen eingenistet hatte, kochte wieder hoch. „Was hast du schon für eine Ahnung?“, knurrte er. Seine Kakugan aktivierten sich. Die Augen der Hasenmaske leuchteten rot auf.

 

„Stimmt, für etwas gejagt und getötet zu werden, wofür man nichts kann, ist sicherlich auch nicht einfach. Aber jeder hat seine eigenen Probleme. Und mein Problem ist es, dass ich einfach kein Glück habe.“

 

„Kein Glück? Kein verdammtes Glück? Dich versucht man ja nicht augenblicklich zu töten, wenn man dich sieht“, knurrte Ayato. – „Woher willst du das wissen? Okay, ja, ich bin kein Ghul und das CCG macht keine Jagd auf mich, aber hast du schon mal arrogante Mittelschülerinnen erlebt, wenn sie schlechte Laune haben? Das CCG dürfte nichts dagegen sein.“

 

Der Ghul zischte auf und schob seine Maske hoch. „Das ist _bullshit_ und das weißt du“, er starrte sie noch immer mit Kakugan-Augen an. – „Wenn du das sagst …“, sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, das sah Ayato. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht mehr. Etwas war passiert. Etwas was so schrecklich war, dass sie ihre Angst vor dem qualvollen Tod durch einen Ghul verloren hatte.

 

„Was haben die gemacht? Jeder normale Mensch in deiner Situation, hätte jetzt eine scheiß Angst“, fragte Ayato, noch immer klang es eher wie ein Knurren. – Die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers schlossen sich leicht. „Ich bin an die falschen Personen geraten … und wurde _ausgenutzt_. Als die anderen das _sahen_ , sind sie alle über mich hergefallen, ich bin das Gespött der gesamten Schule.“

 

Sie klang resigniert. Keinerlei Emotion schwang in ihrer Erzählung mit. Weder Trauer, noch Hass, noch Wut. Keine der erwarteten Emotionen. Sie erzählte es so emotionslos, als ob sie einen stumpfen, auswendig gelernten, wissenschaftlichen Text herunterleierte, für dessen Inhalt sie sich eigentlich gar nicht interessierte.

 

„Wieso bist du das Gespött der Schule?“ – „…“ Schweigen. Eine lange Zeit sagte sie nichts. Doch schließlich antwortete sie ihm. „Ich hab mich in den beliebtesten Jungen der Schule verliebt.“

 

„Und deshalb bist du das Gespött? Ich versteh euch Menschen echt nicht“, Ayato war verwirrt, er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, wobei er die Maske ganz weg schob. Er nahm sie ab, bevor sie runter fallen konnte.

 

„Das war nicht das Problem. Der Junge sprach mich gestern an und fragte mich nach einem … _Treffen_ “, fuhr sie fort. Der Hauch einer Emotion lag jetzt in ihrer Stimme. Ayato konnte ein leichtes Zittern hören. „Er … fragte mich ob ich mit ihm … ich wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, aber ich tat es trotzdem, ihm zu liebe, ich dachte ja, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte“, sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

 

„Heute, während der Mittagspause … alle waren da und an der weißen Cafeteriawand … da waren wir zu sehen. Er hatte alles aufgenommen. Sie lachten“, das Mädchen umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit den geschundenen Armen. „Und lachten und lachten. Sie zogen über mich her, traten nach mir, schlugen nach mir, rissen an meinen Haaren und der Kleidung und riefen mich ‚ _Schlampe_ ‘. Dabei hatte ich wirklich gehofft, dass er mich mögen würde … wie dumm von mir“, sie schnaubte und sah zu Boden.

 

„Hm, wusste gar nicht, dass Mittelschüler solche Probleme haben“, brummte Ayato. Touka hatte auch mal von ihrer Schulzeit berichtet, aber so schlimm war das nie gewesen. Sie hatte immer nur davon erzählt, wie gut die Schule war und was sie alles _Tolles_ erlebt hatte.

 

„Ghule müssen sich sicherlich nicht mit so etwas rumschlagen was? Ich wette, dass du noch nie so gedemütigt wurdest“, sie sah ihn wieder an.

 

Noch nie so gedemütigt? Noch nie so _gedemütigt_?! Was hatte sie denn schon für eine Ahnung? Die letzten Wochen war er nur gedemütigt worden. „Halt einfach die Klappe. Du redest nur Scheiße“, knurrte Ayato sie an.

 

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Haben Ghule auch den Drang, andere ihrer Art zu demütigen?“, ihre Stimme hatte wieder jegliche Emotion verloren, wie zuvor.

 

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, nur bei uns sind die Methoden viel brutaler, als nur ein paar Schläge und Tritte und Haare ziehen“, brummte er. – „Du sprichst aus Erfahrung.“ Das war wieder eine reine Feststellung.

 

„Ich denke nicht, dass dir schon mal die Hälfte deiner Knochen gebrochen worden sind oder man mehr als einmal versucht hat, dich aufzufressen“, grummelte Ayato vor sich hin, die Hände hatte er wieder in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

 

Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht. „Die Knochen gebrochen?“ Sie musterte Ayato von oben bis unten. „Ghule sind echt unglaublich, wenn du selbst das überlebt hast.“ – Ayato packte sie und drückte sie gegen die schmutzige Fassade der Hauswand. „Du nervst mich echt. Warum ich mir deine scheiß Geschichte angehört hab, weiß ich auch nicht. Ich werde dich jetzt fressen“, teilte er ihr mit.

 

Er drückte sie gegen die Hauswand, ihre dünnen Arme hatte er mit seinen Händen komplett umschlossen. Er sah sie an. Sie sah ihn an. Keine Emotion war in ihrem Blick, nach wie vor. Ayato schoss vor und trieb seine Zähne in ihre Schulter.

 

Nichts … Da war absolut _gar nichts_! Keine Regung, kein Schrei, kein Geschluchze. Rein gar nichts. Sie stand einfach nur da und ließ sich _fressen_. Ayato ließ sie los, verschmiertes Blut war auf seinen Lippen. Seine Kakugan-Augen hatten sie fixiert.

 

„Was ist? Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass ich nicht schmecke“, dieses Mädchen, es machte ihn so wütend. – „Du verhältst dich einfach nicht richtig! Du solltest schreien, weinen, dich winden, um dich schlagen, versuchen von mir weg zu kommen. Du solltest Adrenalin ausschütten, damit du noch besser schmeckst. Aber du machst gar nichts davon! Das passt mir überhaupt nicht!“, schrie er sie an. „Das macht keinen Spaß dich zu fressen“, er ließ ihre Arme los.

 

„Sieh doch zu, dass du an einen anderen Ghul kommst“, er trat zurück. „Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr auf dich. Bei deiner langweiligen Art ist mir echt der Appetit vergangen“, seine Kakugan deaktivierte sich und er trat noch weiter von ihr weg.

 

„Nicht mal ein Ghul will mich fressen“, schnaubte sie bitter. „Ich habe wirklich kein Glück“, ihre rechte Hand bedeckte die Wunde an ihrer linken Schulter. Das Blut lief dort heraus und quoll zwischen den Spalten ihrer Finger hindurch. Noch immer hatte sie die völlig falschen Reaktionen.

 

„Pah, über deine Probleme kann ich nur lachen. Die sind ja geradezu niedlich im Vergleich zu meinen. Aber ich hab keine Lust mehr, mach doch was du willst. Wenn du unbedingt sterben willst, stürz dich meinetwegen vom nächsten Dach, auf einen scheiß Menschen mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht an. Aber ich hab keine Lust mehr, dich zu fressen“, mit diesen Worten sprang Ayato hoch. Er landete auf dem Dach des Gebäudes und lief darüber weg.

 

Das Mädchen ließ er alleine zurück, es kümmerte ihn nicht, was mit ihr passierte. Wieso sollte es auch, sie war nur ein verdammter Mensch, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

 

 

 

Unglück hatte sie gesagt … Ja, Unglück war genau das, was seine Situation jetzt beschrieb. Er war noch immer im 20. Bezirk, er war weit von der Stelle weg, an der er dem Mädchen begegnet war. Er hatte fast den ganzen Bezirk durchquert, als er _ihm_ begegnete.

 

 _Kaneki Ken_ schon wieder. Allerdings schien er im Moment _klar_ zu sein. Nicht wieder von seiner Kagune und dem Drang zu _Fressen_ besessen. Er kam ruhig auf ihn zu, sie waren in einer weiteren dunklen Gasse. Ayato ärgerte sich, warum war er nur wieder in eine dunkle Gasse abgebogen?

 

„Ayato …“ murmelte Kaneki. „ _Schön_ , dich wieder zu sehen.“ – „Tzk, ‚ _schön_ ‘ ist das falsche Wort.

 

„Willst du mich heute wieder angreifen? Und immer so weiter und weiter?“, wollte Kaneki wissen. Anscheinend war er doch nicht so ganz klar. – „Oi, Einauge, falls du es vergessen hast, du bist derjenige, der mich andauernd angreift“, knurrte Ayato. Er hielt sich kampfbereit.

 

„Hast du deine Schwester beobachtet?“, fragte Kaneki zusammenhangslos. – Ayatos Augen weiteten sich. „Wie kommst du darauf?“ Nein, er würde Kaneki sicherlich nichts verraten. – „Du hast dort gesessen und sie beobachtet und dich gefragt, ob sie dir wohl helfen könnte, was?“ Definitiv, er war nicht _klar_.

 

 _Dieser_ Ausdruck war nun auf seinem Gesicht. „Dir helfen könnte, mich aufzuhalten. Da du selbst zu schwach bist“, dieses Grinsen … Die Wut kochte in Ayato wieder hoch. So eine Wut. Er wusste, dass Kaneki ihn nur provozieren wollte. Er wollte ihn wieder fressen. Und Ayato war dabei, genau das zu tun – ihn anzugreifen.

 

„Halt einfach deine verdammte Schnauze! Kapiert? Hör einfach auf zu reden!“, redete sich Ayato immer weiter in Rage. Er ließ seine Kagune auftauchen und wollte gerade einen Angriff starten, als er schon das erste Mal an die Wand geschleudert wurde.

 

Kanekis Ranke hatte sich um seinen Fuß gewickelt und ihn fortgeschleudert. Ayato knurrte auf, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. „Wenn du mich angreifen willst, nur zu. Aber du weißt ja, was ich machen werde“, der Halb-Ghul war direkt vor ihm, sein eines Kakugan-Auge starrte ihn an. Ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen.

 

Die Kagune hatte er wieder eingezogen, er glaubte wohl, dass er die nicht mehr brauchen würde. Er kam Ayato immer näher. Dieser realisierte erst jetzt, was der Halb-Ghul nun schon wieder machen wollte. Nein! Das durfte er auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, das würde seine Alpträume nur noch verschlimmern.

 

Er bewegte den Kopf hin und her, doch Kaneki griff nach seinem Kinn, sein Griff umschloss Ayatos Unterkiefer und drohte ihn sogar, wieder zu brechen, so heftig war er. „Halt still“, zischte Kaneki, Sekunden später lagen seine Lippen auf Ayatos.

 

Dieser versuchte fast schon verzweifelt, den Halb-Ghul von sich los zu bekommen. Er schlug immer wieder gegen Kanekis Oberkörper, doch das machte ihm nichts aus. Es interessierte ihn nicht mal.

 

Ayato hasste das. Kanekis Kuss war noch schlimmer als beim letzten Mal, vielleicht weil er jetzt nicht mehr _klar_ war? Egal was es war, es sollte aufhören. Doch der weißhaarige Halb-Ghul machte immer weiter. Er hatte Ayato noch immer gegen die Wand gedrückt und küsste ihn.

 

Der jüngere Ghul versucht die gleiche Taktik, wie das letzte Mal auch, er verharrte ganz still, in der Hoffnung, dass Kaneki dann von ihm ablassen würde, aber das tat er diesmal nicht. Im Gegenteil, es schien ihn sogar zu animieren, noch weiter zu machen.

 

Ayato konnte fühlen, wie sich Kanekis Zunge gewaltsam in seinen Mund schob. Ayato versuchte ihm, auf die Zunge zu beißen, doch für den Versucht wurde er nur mit einem schmerzhaft festen Griff um seine Oberarme bestraft.

 

Es verging sehr viel Zeit, ehe Kaneki endlich von ihm abließ. Ayatos Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Es war ihm so peinlich, von diesem Halb-Ghul geküsst zu werden. Er atmete schwer nach dieser Aktion, sein Herz raste in seiner Brust. Er konnte Kaneki nicht in die Augen sehen und dafür hasste er sich selbst.

 

„So ist es brav, Ayato“, Kaneki presste sich gegen Ayato, während er ihm die Zähne in den Hals trieb. Der jüngere Ghul knurrte auf, seine Finger gruben sich in Kanekis Schultern, es lief also wieder darauf hinaus.

 

Ayato keuchte auf, als Kaneki ihm wieder Fleisch rausriss. Er war zwischen der Wand und Kaneki eingesperrt und konnte sich kaum bewegen, das war eine wirklich schlechte Situation.

 

Der Halb-Ghul hob den Kopf an und sah Ayato an. Er war definitiv wieder im Rausch, dieser Blick sagte alles. „Dieser Blick Ayato … anfangs hätte ich ja nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so einen Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht sehen würde.“

 

Ayato knurrte auf, jetzt machte sich dieser Halb-Ghul auch noch lustig über ihn. Der jüngere Ghul hob die Beine an und trat nach Kaneki, auch wenn er seinen Oberkörper kaum bewegen konnte, wollte er sich nicht einfach so kampflos geschlagen geben.

 

„Lass das, das stört“, Kanekis Ranken kamen hervor, wickelten sich um Ayatos Beine und hielten sie ruhig. Der Weißhaarige küsste Ayato erneut. Ayato konnte wieder sein eigenes Blut schmecken, zum Glück versuchte Kaneki ihn diesmal nicht, mit seinem eigenen Fleisch zu füttern, eklig war es trotzdem.

 

Es verging einige Zeit, in der Kaneki ihn nur küsste. Die Ranken seiner Kagune hatte er wieder eingezogen, denn Ayatos Beine hatten sich irgendwann fast von alleine um Kanekis Hüften geschlungen. Der jüngere Ghul hatte es noch nicht einmal wirklich realisiert.

 

Ayato hatte irgendwann angefangen, den Kuss zu erwidern, vielleicht konnte er Kaneki doch noch irgendwie die Zunge abbeißen, wenn er eine günstige Gelegenheit erwischte. Er bemerkte nicht, wie er mit den Beinen an Kanekis unterem Rücken entlang strich. Dort, wo Kanekis Kakuhou unter der Haut saß, immer und immer wieder.

 

Irgendwann löste sich Kaneki, diesmal schien er vollkommen außer Atem zu sein. „Ayato“, knurrte er auf. Es schien ihn zu reizen, dass Ayato immer wieder an diese Stelle kam. Kaneki konnte fühlen, wie seine Kagune sich wieder selbstständig zu machen versuchte. Noch einmal presste er seine Lippen auf Ayatos.

 

„Pass auf deine Beine auf“, keuchte er, zwischen zwei Küssen. „Sonst …“, den Satz konnte er nicht beenden, da schoss auf einmal die Kagune hervor. Er trat einige Schritte zurück und gab Ayato frei. Dieser glaubte schon er hätte gewonnen. So schnell es ging versuchte er zu fliehen.

 

„Bleib hier!“, schrie Kaneki und jagte hinter Ayato her. Dieser wich den Schlägen der Kagune-Ranken aus. So schnell es ging, versuchte er von dem anderen Ghul weg zu kommen.

 

Doch plötzlich spürte er einen Schmerz im Rücken und auch im Magen. Einer Ranke hatte er nicht ausweichen können. Sie hatte sich direkt durch ihn durch gebohrt. Kaneki zog sie heraus und Ayato landete auf dem Boden. Er machte sich auf den nächsten Schlag gefasst, doch dieser blieb aus.

 

Er sah kurz zurück und konnte erkennen, dass Kaneki mit sich selbst zu kämpfen schien, er versuchte sich wohl unter Kontrolle zu halten. Diesen Umstand nutzte Ayato aus und floh. Er jagte durch die dunklen Gassen nur weg von hier.

 

 

 

Er wusste nicht, wie weit er schon gelaufen war, aber durch seine Verletzung war er irgendwann gezwungen, eine Pause einzulegen. Hätte er doch nur vorher was gegessen. Er hielt sich den Bauch und stützte sich mit der anderen Hand an der Wand ab. Langsamer als noch vor wenigen Minuten schleppte er sich die Gasse entlang.

 

„Scheiß Kaneki, was denkt er sich? Und vor allem, was soll diese Knutscherei? Urgh, Scheiße, verdammt“, knurrte Ayato, er ging auf die Knie. Sein Atem ging ebenfalls schwer, hätte er doch nur dieses Mädchen ersten gefressen.

 

Er stutzte, dieser Geruch … das kam ihm bekannt vor. Er sah auf und seine Augen weiteten sich. _Sie_?! Das Mädchen von vorhin stand vor ihm. Sie sah zu ihm hinab. „So sieht man sich wieder …“, kam es hauch dünn von ihr. Ayato musste sich anstrengen, um sie überhaupt zu verstehen.

 

Anders als vorhin lag in ihrem Blick nun etwas. Horror … Blanker Horror. Sie sah mit Blutunterlaufenen Augen zu Ayato herab. Der Geruch von menschlichem Blut lag in der Luft. „Du siehst nicht so gut aus. Wurdest du auch aufgespießt?“, fragte sie.

 

 _Auch_? Ayatos Blick glitt an ihr hinab. Er sah, dass sie ihre Hände auf den Bauch gepresst hatte. Rot sickerte durch ihre Kleidung und durchtränkte sie. Ihr Rock war in Blut getränkt und es lief ihre Beine hinab und tropfte auf den Boden. Sie war blasser als vorhin und sie sah jetzt schon mehr tot als lebendig aus.

 

„Das ist … heute wirklich nicht … mein Tag“, stieß sie aus. Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort schwächer. Ihre roten Beine zitterten stark, doch bevor sie fallen konnte, ging plötzlich ein Ruck durch sie hindurch.

 

Ein erschreckendes und Ayato nur zu vertrautes Geräusch kam aus ihrer Kehle. Sie sog heftig röchelnd die Luft ein, aber es klappte nicht, da sich ihre Lungen wohl mit Blut füllten. Blut quoll jetzt auch aus ihrem Mund, lief ihr über das Kinn und färbte es ebenfalls rot. Ayato beobachtete, wie sich ihr Oberteil nun ebenfalls langsam färbte.

 

Die Hände, die sie auf ihren Bauch gepresst hatte, erschlafften und hingen nach unten, der Ghul konnte sehen, wie etwas aus der Wunde quoll. Es waren ihre Organe, die sich langsam ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten. Mit einem widerlichen Geräusch landeten sie vor ihm auf dem Boden.

 

Ayato beobachtete wie sich eine Bikaku-Kagune durch ihren Oberkörper bohrte. Ein Stachel ragte ihr aus der Brust. Sie wurde leicht angehoben und die Kagune bewegte sich ruckartig, das Mädchen wurde dadurch regelrecht zerrissen. Ihr Unterkörper landete zuerst auf dem Boden, ehe wenige Sekunden später der Oberkörper folgte.

 

Eine Kagune in Form eines _Skorpions-Schwanzes_ wand sich vor ihm. Er sah auf, als der Besitzer der Kagune lachte. _Desdemona_. „Kirichi, so sieht man sich wieder“, sie kam langsam auf den immer noch am Boden knienden Ayato zu. Ihre Kakugan leuchteten auf.

 

„Was sollte das?“, knurrte Ayato. – „Was? Das ich das Mädchen getötet habe?“ – „Ja“, er starrte Desdemona an. – Diese ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Hätte ich sie nicht getötet, wärst du in Gefahr gewesen. Sie hat dein Gesicht gesehen.“

 

„Und wenn schon, sie war nur ein Mädchen“, knurrte Ayato. Warum war es ihm nicht einfach egal, was mit ihr war? Sie war nur ein Mensch gewesen. – „Nur ein Mädchen, huh?“ Desdemona richtete sich auf und rückte mit ihrem Fuß den Kopf des Mädchens in Ayatos Richtung. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihr Mund zu einem stummen Schrei verzerrt.

 

„ _Sakitani Megu_ , so hieß die Kleine“, sie bückte sich wieder und hob den Kopf an den Haaren an. „Dieses Mädchen war beim CCG. Sie war ein Waisenkind, ihre Eltern wurden von Ghulen getötet und seitdem wurde sie vom CCG unterrichtet. Eines Tages wäre sie sicherlich eine Ermittlerin geworden. Du verstehst hoffentlich, warum es notwendig war, sie zu töten.“

 

CCG, huh? „Und wenn schon.“ – „Sag bloß, du wirst weich, Kirichi“, murmelte Desdemona. Noch immer wand sich ihre Kagune vor ihm auf dem Boden, warum war ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen, dass sie wie ein Skorpions-Schwanz geformt war?

 

„Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass dir was passiert, huh, das wäre echt schlimm, weißt du?“, sie beugte sich wieder zu Ayato runter. „Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus. _Iss was_ “, sie hielt ihm den Kopf, samt Oberkörper von Megu vor die Nase.

 

„Nein, die ist mir zu langweilig gewesen“, knurrte Ayato. – „Ich weiß, ich hab es mitgekriegt. Aber glaub mir, ich hab zuvor dafür gesorgt, dass genügend Adrenalin durch sie hindurch fließt. Alles nur für dich“, Desdemona grinste.

 

Plötzlich sprang sie aber zurück. „Der schon wieder?“, sie sah auf etwas hinter Ayato. Der jüngere Ghul war erstarrt, als er die Ranken der Rinkaku-Kagune bemerkte. Kaneki war wieder aufgetaucht … Das fehlte ihm jetzt gerade noch.

 

„Pfoten weg von ihm“, brummte Kaneki. Ayato drehte sich leicht und er konnte erkennen, dass Kaneki überhaupt nicht gut drauf war. Desdemona schien das aber überhaupt nicht zu interessieren.

 

Kaneki stand jetzt neben Ayato und die vier Ranken seiner Kagune schlängelten sich unheilvoll um ihn herum. Eine der Ranken schoss auf Desdemona zu, wie der Kampf allerdings ausging, bekam Ayato nicht mehr mit, er verlor das Bewusstsein, als sich erneut eine Ranke in ihn bohrte.

 


	6. Hypocrisy

**Hypocrisy**

She_is_my_stalker.

 

_Seine Knochen brachen, einer nach dem anderen. Jedes Mal schrie Ayato auf. Er konnte Kaneki sehen, wie er ihm nach und nach die Knochen brach. Jedes Mal nannte er den Namen des Knochens, den er als nächstes bren würde. Schmerzen, so viele Schmerzen. Ayato schrie auf. Er schrie und schrie und schrie._

Schweißgebadet richtete sich Ayato auf, seine Kleidung war klitschnass und klebte am seinem Körper. Er zitterte auf Grund des Alptraums. Durch die ruckartige Bewegung riss er die Wunde in seiner Bauchgegend fast wieder auf. Automatisch schlangen sich seine Arme um seinen Bauch und ein wimmern entfuhr ihm.

 

Der junge Ghul erstarrte, als er eine Berührung an seinem Kopf vernahm. Er drehte sich hastig um, es war Kaneki, der ihm den Kopf tätschelte. „Beruhig dich, alles ist gut“, murmelte er. Er war diesmal _klar_ , das konnte Ayato sehen.

 

„Was mache ich schon wieder hier? Was ist passiert?“, knurrte Ayato, er sah sich im Raum um. Kaneki saß an der Bettkante. Er hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß und sah zu Ayato. – „Ich hab dich mit hierher genommen. Nach dem Kampf mit der anderen Ghula“, meinte Kaneki.

 

„Desdemona? Wie ist der Kampf ausgegangen?“, wollte Ayato wissen. – „Sie ist abgehauen. Sie sagte, sie hätte noch etwas Wichtigeres zu tun und ich solle ja auf dich aufpassen.“ Kaneki sah den jüngeren Ghul einige Zeit an, danach stand er auf und ging zu einem Kühlschrank. Er holte einen braunen Plastikbeutel daraus hervor. „Hier, du hast sicherlich Hunger.“

 

Er reichte ihn Ayato und dieser öffnete ihn. Schnell aß er. Es war das Mädchen – Megu – das konnte er herausschmecken. Während er aß, saß Kaneki wieder neben ihm und las. Achtlos warf Ayato den Beutel neben das Bett, auf den Boden. Es ging ihm besser. Er legte sich wieder hin und starrte an die Decke.

 

„Was hast du geträumt?“, fragte Kaneki nach einiger Zeit. – „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an“, wütend starrte Ayato ihn an. Der Halb-Ghul hatte von seinem Buch aufgesehen. Er legte eine Hand an Ayatos Wange, dieser zuckte zurück und lief rot an. „Lass das, ja?“

 

„Immer dieser wütende Blick“, seufzte Kaneki. – „Was erwartest du? Nachdem was du mir dauernd antust …“, knurrte Ayato. „Wie kamst du eigentlich auf die Idee, mich zu küssen? Das ist gruseliger als das Fressen“, fügte er noch hinzu.

 

„Mir war danach, ich dachte, das könnte dich am ehesten ruhig stellen“, gab Kaneki zu. Er starrte den jüngeren Ghul weiterhin an. Ayatos Wangen waren noch immer gerötet. – „Ich mag das nicht, ganz und gar nicht!“, nuschelte er.

 

Kaneki beugte sich vor und hauchte Ayato einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich mag es aber“, kam es von dem Halb-Ghul. – Ayato sah ihn geschockt an. „Ich hab gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst!“, dieser gehauchte Kuss schockierte ihn mehr, als die Küsse zuvor. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum ihn dass noch derart aus der Fassung brachte.

 

Der Halb-Ghul drückte Ayato auf die Matratze, allerdings ging er diesmal gar nicht so brutal vor. War das so, weil er klar im Kopf war? „Bring mich dazu, es zu lassen“, er lächelte leicht und küsste ihn wieder.

 

Ayato war überrumpelt und verwirrt und über alle Maßen schockiert. Er kannte nur Kanekis brutale Küsse, dass der weißhaarige Ghul jetzt so _sanft_ war, damit kam er überhaupt nicht klar. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, es war keine Aggressivität hinter diesen Küssen, sodass er nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

 

So kam es, dass er sich davon mitreißen ließ und sie erwiderte. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er gab sich Kaneki hin. Sein Unterbewusstsein schrie ihn deswegen an, dass er das gefälligst nicht tun sollte. Das er sich dagegen wehren sollte, aber er konnte nicht.

 

Sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit damit, auf Kanekis Bett zu liegen und sich zu küssen. Ayato wusste, dass er eigentlich stocksauer auf den Halb-Ghul sein sollte, für all das, was er ihm angetan hatte, dass er das nicht so einfach über sich ergehen lassen sollte, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass es sich unglaublich gut anfühlte. Für diese Gedanken ohrfeigte er sich innerlich selbst.

 

Sie küssten sich noch immer und sie hätten sicherlich auch noch weiter gemacht, doch sie wurden durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Ayato zuckte zusammen. _Verdammt_! Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mädchen trat ein. „Onii-sa-“, sie stockte, als sie Kaneki und Ayato sah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa.

 

„Ah! Tut mir Leid!“, stammelte sie und schloss schnell die Tür. Ayato war ebenfalls rot angelaufen, das war peinlich, verdammt peinlich! Er sah zur Seite. – „Arme Hinami-chan, das muss sicher ein Schock sein“, Kaneki seufzte.

 

„Ich denke, ich sollte nach ihr sehen. Willst du hier bleiben?“, fragte er. – „Nein, ich muss los“, Ayato sprang auf und ging in Richtung Fenster. – Bevor er es öffnen konnte, stand Kaneki wieder hinter ihm. „Lass uns das wiederholen … irgendwann“, murmelte er in Ayatos Ohr. Er stand direkt hinter ihm, Ayatos Rücken berührte Kanekis Brust. Der weißhaarige Halb-Ghul hielt Ayato an den Oberarmen fest.

 

Ein Schauer überlief Ayato. „Pah, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das wiederholen will“, seine Wangen glühten noch immer und er mied Kanekis Blick. Der Halb-Ghul lachte leicht und drehte Ayato noch einmal zu sich um, ein letztes Mal küsste er ihn, ziemlich leidenschaftlich, ehe er sich löste. „Man sieht sich.“ Damit verschwand Kaneki aus dem Raum.

 

Ayato musste mehrmals tief Luft holen. Er zitterte leicht. Mechanisch öffnete er das Fenster und sprang raus. Er ‚ _flog_ ‘ über die Dächer davon. Er musste jetzt erst einmal einfach nur weg und einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

 

Nachdem er ziemlich weit weggeflogen war, stoppte er kurz. Er stieß die Luft aus und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Noch immer war er seltsam zittrig und seine Gedanken kreisten immer und immer wieder um die vergangenen Stunden.

 

„Verdammte Scheiße“, stieß er aus. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Scham. Er hatte tatsächlich die ganze Zeit mit diesem verdammten Halb-Ghul Kaneki rumgeknutscht und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er nicht mal sagen konnte, dass es ihm nicht gefallen hatte. Er hatte es erwidert und ihn einfach machen lassen. Es hatte sich _gut_ angefühlt.

 

Er bedeckte mit der Hand seinen Mund. Verdammt, was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Er war verwirrt, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Vor allem, warum wollte Kaneki das ganze noch mal wiederholen? Was bezweckte er damit? Küsste man sich eigentlich nicht nur, wenn man sich mochte? Mochte Kaneki ihn etwa? Aber was war mit Ayato? Mochte Ayato ihn?

 

„Auf keinen Fall!“, stieß Ayato laut aus. „Ich _hasse_ ihn! Ich hasse ihn so sehr. Immerhin hat er mir so viel Schlimmes angetan!“ Aber warum hatte er die Küsse dann erwidert? Ayatos Hände fuhren durch seine Haare. „Das ist doch zum Verrückt werden! Was denkt sich dieser verdammte Kaneki nur dabei?“

 

Er lief in kleinen Kreisen auf dem Dach umher und überlegte. Wie sollte er sich denn jetzt verhalten? Sollte er beim nächsten Mal versuchen, ihn wieder zu töten? Er würde keine Chance haben, Kaneki war noch immer leider viel zu stark. Es würde sicher nur wieder damit enden, dass sie sich küssten. Oder dass Ayato aufgespießt wurde, Kaneki ihn mit sich schleifte und sie sich dann wieder küssten. Egal wie er es betrachtete, Ayato kam immer wieder zum selben Fazit. Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, warum Kaneki das als machte? Was bezweckte er damit? ‚ _Einfach nur so_ ‘ war ein ziemlich dämlicher Grund.

 

Bestimmt wollte er nur wieder seine bösen Spielchen mit Ayato spielen. Er wollte ihn nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig vollkommen zerstören. Oh ja, das musste es sein. Das war doch bestimmt das gleiche wie damals, als Kaneki ihn gefragt hatte, ob Ayato ihm als Nahrungsquelle dienen wollte. So etwas in der Art musste es sein!

 

Ayato fragte sich, wie Kaneki wohl das nächste Mal drauf sein würde. War er wieder _klar_ oder wurde er von seinem Hunger geleitet? Ayato hoffte irgendwie, dass der Halb-Ghul _klar_ sein würde. Er hasste es, wenn er es nicht war. Der junge Ghul musste wieder an die Küsse denken. Sie hatten sich gut angefühlt. Aber nur, wenn er _klar_ war. Dann konnte er sich sogar vorstellen, dass ganze zu wiederholen.

 

Er stutzte. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gedachte. „Oh, verdammt!“, er schlug sich mit den Händen ziemlich unsanft gegen die Wangen. „Das darf doch echt nicht wahr sein! Warum denke ich an so was?!“ Er schlug sich noch einige Male selbst.

 

Plötzlich konnte er hinter sich ein Kichern vernehmen. Ayato war davon so überrascht, dass er mit einem peinlichen Aufschrei zurücksprang. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass jemand hinter ihm war. Er drehte sich zu der Person um.

 

„ _Desdemona_ “, knurrte er, er spürte, wie die Hitze in sein Gesicht kroch, wie lange beobachtete sie ihn schon? „Was machst du hier?“

 

Desdemona stand vor ihm, die Hände hatte sie hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Ihre langen orangeblonden Haare hatte sie zu zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen zusammen gebunden, der eine Zopf fiel ihr vorne über die Schulter, der andere dahinter, bei ihren letzten Treffen hatte sie die Haare hochgebunden gehabt, sodass es unmöglich zu sagen war, wie lang sie waren, jetzt im geflochtenen Zustand, reichten sie ihr bis zur Taille. Sie starrte ihn aus burgunderfarbenen Augen an. Sie trug ein weißes Top, mit einem großen Reißverschluss vorne, eine ziemlich kurze, weiße Hose, schwarze Strümpfe, wobei der Strumpf auf der linken Seite bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels reichte, während der auf der rechten Seite, nur bis kurz über das Knie ging. Dazu trug sie noch weiße, kniehohe Stiefel.

 

„Ach, _Kirichi_ , ich beobachte dich die ganze Zeit, wie du im Kreis läufst, ich bin dir sogar einige Runden gefolgt“, sie grinste. – Oh Mann, das war peinlich! Sie hatte also alles mitbekommen. „Was war das eigentlich gestern? Das mit dem Mädchen, woher wusstest du, dass sie zum CCG gehörte?“

 

Desdemona grinste noch immer. „ _Kirichi_ , kennst du das Sprichwort: ‚Kenne deinen Feind‘? Ich habe mir, am ersten Tag, als ich hier in Japan ankam, sämtliche Informationen über das CCG besorgt, zumindest über alle Ermittler. Mit Namen und Foto und Rang. Ich muss doch wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Und wenn ich eines schon immer gut konnte, dann ist es, mir Gesichter und Namen zu merken. Ich vergesse auch niemals das Gesicht von einem meiner Opfer.“

 

Ayato schnaubte. „Wie schön für dich“, brummte er. – Desdemona lachte. „Na ja, wie man’s nimmt“, sie stieß die Luft aus. „Also, wer war die Augenklappe? Er hat dich mitgenommen.“ – „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!“, fauchte Ayato.

 

„Uuh! Ist er dein _Lover_?“ – Ayato lief rot an. „Nein, wie kommst du darauf?!“ – „Nur geraten. Du riechst nach ihm, durch und durch“, sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Und so angestrengt, wie du eben nachgedacht hast … Hatte es was mit ihm zu tun?“, sie grinste.

 

„Ü-überhaupt nicht, rede nicht so einen Scheiß“, knurrte Ayato. – „Na, wenn du das sagst. Ach, ich bin mit unserer _Hochzeitsplanung_ übrigens schon viel weiter gekommen. Du musst mir nur sagen, wann du Zeit hast.“

 

Ayatos Augen weiteten sich. Wie zur Hölle kam sie jetzt auf das? „Was stimmt mit dir nicht? Ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht heiraten!“ – „Aw, wie gemein. Aber keine Sorge, ich überzeug dich schon noch“, lachte sie. Danach ging sie zu Ayato und hakte sich unter. „Lass uns was machen.“

 

Sie zog Ayato mit und sprang gemeinsam mit ihm vom Dach. „Hey, lass mich, ich hab keine Zeit und keine Lust“, rief er, doch er stieß auf taube Ohren. – „Sag mal, wer war eigentlich das Mädchen, dass du beobachtet hast, durch das Fenster?“

 

Der jüngere Ghul zuckte zusammen. „Wie lange beobachtest du mich schon?“ – Desdemona sah ihn an. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?“ – „Ja, verdammt. Nun sprich schon!“ – Sie hatte seinen Arm umschlungen und sah ihn an, sie waren zirka gleich groß. „Seit unserer ersten Begegnung beobachte ich dich fast _jede freie Minute_.“

 

„Urgh, was bist du? Ein scheiß Stalker?“ – „Jap, genau das bin ich. Ich bin ein Stalker, mit Leib und Seele“, sie lachte wieder und tänzelte um Ayato herum, sie schlang von hinten ihre Arme um ihn. „Und vor allem bin ich _dein_ Stalker“, säuselte sie ihm ins Ohr.

 

„Und jetzt lass uns Kaffee trinken gehen. Es ist schon wieder so spät.“ Ayato hatte offen gestanden, keinen Plan, wie spät es war, es war noch hell, das war alles, was er sagen konnte. „Es ist vier Uhr nachmittags“, informierte sie ihn. Ah, doch schon so spät …

 

Sie schleppte ihn in die Stadt. Ayato fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl. Desdemona zog ihn in ein Café. „Bestell was du willst, ich bezahle“, meinte sie. Ayato saß überfordert auf einem Stuhl. Er verstand nicht, wie er in diese Situation geraten konnte. Und er verstand auch nicht, warum er nicht einfach ging. Hier in aller Öffentlichkeit konnte sie ihn ja schlecht aufhalten.

 

War es Neugier? Diese Frau sprang schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung um ihn herum, er wollte wissen, warum sie das machte. Es endete damit dass sie beide einen einfachen Kaffee nahmen. Das war kein Ghul-Café, weshalb es hier auch keine ‚ _Zusätze_ ‘ gab.

 

„Also, wer war das Mädchen? War das deine Schwester? Sie sah dir ziemlich ähnlich“, setzte Desdemona noch mal an. – „Hmpf, ja, war sie“, grummelte Ayato, er nippte an seinem Kaffee.

 

„Sie ist fast genauso _süß_ wie du“, überlegte Desdemona. – Ayato zuckte zusammen. „Hör auf das zu sagen!“ – „Ist dir das unangenehm?“ – „Pah, wie kommst du darauf?“, grummelte Ayato, er blickte allerdings zur Seite. Es passte ihm überhaupt nicht, als _süß_ bezeichnet zu werden.

 

Sie lachte wieder. „Hey, wo kommst du eigentlich her?“, fragte der jüngere Ghul nach einiger Zeit. „Dass du keine Japanerin bist, ist ja klar.“ – „Ich? Ich komme aus Deutschland“, erzählte sie freimütig. – „Deutschland?“

 

«     »

 

Desdemona redete. Sie redete auf Deutsch und Ayato verstand kein Wort. Desdemona lachte auf, wahrscheinlich wegen Ayatos verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich sagte, dass es in Deutschland viel ruhiger zugeht. Zumindest in der Gegend, in der ich gelebt habe. Da waren kaum Ghul-Ermittler und man konnte dort nach Herzenslust jagen“, sie hatte ihre Stimme gesenkt, damit sie niemand hörte.

 

„Ach so. Das muss ja echt ein Traum gewesen sein“, murmelte Ayato. Wenn er sich das vorstellte. Ein Leben ohne Ghul-Ermittler. Zugegeben, auf Dauer könnte es langweilig werden, aber es wäre mal eine willkommene Abwechslung. „Warum bist du jetzt hier?“

 

„ _Langeweile_ “, er merkte, dass das nicht der wahre Grund war. Allerdings fragte er nicht weiter nach. – „Also, jetzt erzähl doch mal. Diese Augenklappe, wie stehst du zu ihm?“, setzte Desdemona wieder an.

 

„Ich stehe in überhaupt keiner Weise zu ihm!“, stritt Ayato ab. Er trank schnell seinen Kaffee, auf solche Fragen wollte er ganz sicher nicht antworten. Nein, definitiv nicht.

 

Da klingelte plötzlich Desdemonas Telefon. „Entschuldige mich“, sie zog es aus der Tasche und ging dran. «     », sie redete wieder auf Deutsch. Ayato beobachtete sie bei ihrem Telefonat. «    !    » sie sah kurzzeitig alarmiert aus. Danach beruhigte sie sich wieder. Sie beendete nach einigen weiteren Sätzen das Gespräch.

 

Danach sah sie Ayato wieder an und lächelte leicht. „Ich muss jetzt los“, sie legte das Geld auf den Tisch und stand dann auf. Ayato tat es ihr gleich, warum sollte er länger als nötig hier bleiben?

 

Die beiden verließen das Café. „Kirichi, wir müssen unbedingt mal wieder was zusammen machen“, meinte sie schließlich. Sie beugte sich schnell vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ayato riss die Augen auf und kam sich einmal mehr wie im falschen Film vor. Warum zur Hölle wollte ihn jeder küssen?

 

«     », sie sagte noch etwas, was er wieder nicht verstand, sie lächelte ihn dabei an, danach lief sie zügigen Schrittes weg. Ein bisschen wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stand Ayato nun da. Was zur Hölle hatte sie gesagt? Er stieß die Luft aus und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was soll ich jetzt davon halten?“, murmelte er.

 

Einige Mädchen kicherten hinter ihm, doch als er ihnen einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarf, verstummten sie.

 

 

 

Ayato kam beim Aogiri Versteck an. Er durchquerte es, ohne irgendjemanden zu beachten. Er wurde einige Male angesprochen, doch er reagierte überhaupt nicht. Erst als Eto und Tatara vor ihm standen, kam er zu sich.

 

„Erde an Ayato!“, rief Eto. – Ayato zuckte zusammen. „Huh?“ – „Oh, er reagiert, sehr schön“, lachte Eto erfreut auf, sie schlug die Hände zusammen und sah zu Tatara. „Ayato-chan, in welchen Sphären hast du nun schon wieder geschwebt?“

 

Sphären? Was sollte das sein. „Uhh?“, gab Ayato verwirrt von sich. – Eto seufzte. „Diese ungebildeten Ghule“, murmelte sie. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit mit deinen Gedanken“, fragte sie ihn dann.

 

„Ah, ähm, nirgendwo“, Ayato blickte Eto nicht an. – „Ach komm schon, das kannst du mir nicht erzählen, so abwesend wie du eben warst. Uuuh, ich weiß schon, du warst mit deinen Gedanken bei der Person, die dich _gefangen gehalten_ hat, nicht wahr?“

 

„Ich war doch gar nicht gefangen!“, meinte Ayato, er blickte Eto nun doch an. – Diese seufzte nur wieder. „Du warst die ganze Nacht und den halben Tag weg und jetzt tauchst du wieder auf und bist mit deinen Gedanken vollkommen wo anders. Ich bin dir den halben Weg bis zu deinem Zimmer gefolgt und hab versucht dich anzusprechen, aber du hast überhaupt nicht reagiert. Wenn du mir immer noch sagen willst, dass alles okay ist, dann reiß ich dich in Stücke, ja?“

 

Urgh, hatte sie wirklich so lange versucht, ihn anzusprechen? Und Ayato hatte nichts mitgekriegt? Er musste sich besser unter Kontrolle haben, wenn die anderen nun mitkriegten, dass er bei Kaneki gewesen war.

 

„Du hast bestimmt die ganze Nacht in den Armen deines _Lovers_ gelegen und ihr habt euch _heißer Lust_ hingegeben, nicht wahr?“, säuselte sie. – Ayatos Wangen färbten sich knallrot. „Was redest du da für einen Mist?!“, stieß er peinlich berührt aus. Eto kicherte.

 

„Ah, ich vergas dass du nur ein kleiner 14-jähriger Junge bist, als ob du eine Ahnung davon hättest“, sie lachte auf. – Ayato war noch immer rot angelaufen. „…“

 

„Na, ist ja auch egal“, sang sie. „Ich hab einen Auftrag. Einige Ghul-Ermittler gehen uns im 7. Bezirk auf die Nerven, erledige du das“, meinte sie. Ayato grummelte etwas vor sich hin, nickte aber.

 

 

 

Die nächsten zwei Monate waren seltsam. Sehr, sehr seltsam. Ayato war einige Male bei Kaneki. Hauptsächlich weil der Halb-Ghul ihn mit Küssen überrumpelte und ihn dann mit sich schleifte. Zwar wehrte sich Ayato zuerst noch dagegen. Doch auf Dauer konnte er ihm nicht standhalten. Kaneki war die meiste Zeit über _klar_ im Kopf, weshalb es Ayato auch … _gefiel_.

 

Sie waren fast täglich zusammen, lagen auf Kanekis Bett, küssten sich. Sie lagen manchmal auch nur nebeneinander. Hauptsächlich dann, wenn Ayato außer Atem war. Kaneki las dann die meiste Zeit, während Ayato an die Decke starrte, oder auf Kaneki.

 

Ab und zu las Kaneki auch laut vor und Ayato hörte ihm zu, aber meistens las er leise. Allerdings streichelte er immer durch Ayatos Haare. Der jüngere Ghul musste sich irgendwann eingestehen, dass es sich gut anfühlte.

 

Als er zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass er sich immer mehr daran gewöhnte und nun schon fast täglich bei dem Halb-Ghul war, drehte er fast durch. Er schloss sich in seinem Zimmer ein und versuchte alles, um seine einstige Wut und den Hass auf Kaneki wieder zu finden. Allerdings war diese ziemlich abgeebbt. Zwei Wochen lang traf er sich nicht mit Kaneki. Ayato empfand diese zwei Wochen als reinste Qual.

 

Es endete schließlich damit, dass er diesmal von sich aus Kaneki aufsuchte und sie vier Tage lang nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer kamen.

 

Es war eine gute, aber auch sehr trügerische Zeit. Er wusste, dass Kaneki nicht für immer _klar_ bleiben würde. Und offen gestanden fürchtete sich Ayato davor, herauszufinden was passieren würde, wenn Kaneki wieder die Kontrolle verlor.

 

Seine _Stalkerin_ tauchte die ganzen zwei Monate nicht einmal auf. Wo sie wohl hin war? Ayato kam zu dem Schluss, dass es ihm egal war, auch wenn er schon gerne wüsste, was sie am Ende noch zu ihm gesagt hatte.

 

 

 

Es war nun ein halbes Jahr seit dem Vorfall im 11. Bezirk vergangen. Ayato war gerade auf der Suche nach Kaneki, er lief durch die Gassen des 7. Bezirks. Er hatte gerade einige Ghul-Ermittler erledigt.

 

Er verfolgte Kanekis Spur, er war hier irgendwo. Er fand ihn in einer Sackgasse. ‚ _Nicht das schon wieder_ ‘, dachte er sich, als er den Halb-Ghul auf einem Haufen Ghul-Leichen sitzen sah. Er fraß sie und murmelte dabei etwas vor sich hin.

 

Ayato trat aus dem Schatten und ging vorsichtig, auf einen möglichen Angriff vorbereitet, auf Kaneki zu. „Hey, Kaneki“, rief er. Der Halb-Ghul verdrehte seinen Kopf und starrte Ayato an. Ein Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

 

Der jüngere Ghul wusste, es gefährlich hier war. Man konnte derzeit nicht mit Kaneki reden. „A~ya~to~“, knurrte Kaneki. Ayato erstarrte leicht. „Lass mich dich fressen!“, mit einem Satz stürzte Kaneki auf ihn zu. Er war überhaupt nicht bei Sinnen. Er wusste wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr, dass er und Ayato mittlerweile so etwas wie … _Geliebte_ waren.

 

Es hatte wirklich wahnsinnig lange gebraucht, bis Ayato dieses Wort auch nur _denken_ konnte, ohne vollkommen rot anzulaufen. Ja, Kaneki war sein _Geliebter_. Anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben.

 

Ayato sprang zurück, als Kaneki auf ihn zu geflogen kam. Er wich jedem Angriff aus, er wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er machen sollte. Sollte er ihn ebenfalls angreifen? Seine Ukaku-Kagune kam zum Vorschein und er schleuderte einige kristallisierte RC-Zellen auf den Halb-Ghul. Dieser wich allerdings nicht einmal aus sondern lief mitten durch den Schwall. Kaneki sprang auf ihn zu, Ayato fing ihn ab. „Komm zu dir, verdammt!“, rief der jüngere Ghul.

 

Ayato wurde von Kaneki zurück geschoben, obwohl er sich mit aller Kraft gegen Kaneki stämmte, nützte es nichts. Der Halb-Ghul griff um ihn herum und hob ihn hoch. Danach schleuderte er Ayato auf den Boden. Mit einer Ranke seiner Kagune versuchte er jetzt, auf den Jüngeren einzustechen, doch dieser konnte ausweichen.

 

Das war eine ziemlich brenzlige Situation, Ayato stieß sich vom Boden ab und versuchte weg zu kommen. Seine Ukaku-Kagune hatte er aktiviert und er schoss noch mehr RC-Zellen auf Kaneki.

 

Der Halb-Ghul lachte auf und Ayato konnte den puren Wahnsinn in seinen Augen erkennen. Er griff nach Ayatos Arm und brach ihn mit seinem Griff fast. Er drückte ihn zurück auf den Boden und setzte sich auf ihn drauf. Ayato konnte hören wie der Stoff seines Shirts riss.

 

Er schrie auf als Kaneki anfing, ihn zu _fressen_. Es war lange her, seit er es das letzte Mal über sich ergehen lassen musste. Es war heftiger als die letzten Male, er konnte fühlen wie sich Kanekis Finger in sein Fleisch bohrten und es heraus rissen. Er konnte hören, wie Kaneki sein Fleisch kaute. Er konnte Kanekis Knurren hören, während er fraß. Und Ayato konnte Wut und Hass fühlen, die erneut in ihm aufstiegen. Hass auf diese Seite von Kaneki, er wollte ihn töten, für das was er tat.

 

Ayato schrie erneut auf, als Kaneki seinen Kakuhou erreicht hatte und auch diesen fraß. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Fingernägel schnitten in seine Handflächen und seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Weiße fisselige Punkte tanzen vor seinem Blickfeld herum und Ayato verlor das Bewusstsein.

 

 

 

Als Ayato diesmal erwachte, lag er _nicht_ in Kanekis Bett. Es war ein fremder Raum und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich hier befand. Er lag auf dem Bauch und er konnte spüren, dass seine Wunden noch immer nicht verheilt waren. Er zitterte heftig und der Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte, als er sich aufrichten wollte, war so heftig, dass er fast wieder ohnmächtig wurde.

 

„Na, bleib lieber liegen, _Kirichi_ “, seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Desdemonas Stimme vernahm. „Oh Mann, wie kann diese Augenklappe es wagen, mein _Zukünftigen_ erst so zuzurichten, und dann einfach liegen zu lassen“, sie stieß die Luft aus.

 

„Was?“, keuchte Ayato. – „Dein _Loverboy_ hat dich, nachdem er dich gefressen hat, einfach auf der Straße liegen lassen. Es war schon ein weiterer Ghul an dir dran, nachdem ich ihm den Kopf abgerissen habe, hab ich dich mit zu mir genommen“, Desdemona setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Wie Kaneki auch immer, rutschte sie ganz nach oben an die Bettkante.

 

Kaneki hatte ihn einfach liegen lassen? Er hatte ihn nicht mitgenommen, sondern ihn einfach so in der Gasse liegen lassen … Ayatos Hände zitterten stärker. Er musste schlucken als er das gehört hatte. Kaneki hatte ihn einfach da liegen lassen. Sonst hatte er ihn immer mitgenommen, damit ihm danach nichts passierte. Aber jetzt …

 

„Iss mich“, meinte Desdemona. – Ayato sah relativ irritiert zu ihr auf. „Was?“ – Desdemona starrte ihn aus ihren burgunderroten Augen an. „ _Iss mich_ “, wiederholte sie. „Ich habe jetzt keinen Menschen hier. Ich bin die einzige die hier ist. Iss mein Fleisch, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst. Augenklappe hat sich diesmal wirklich nicht zurück gehalten.“ Ihr Blick war noch immer auf Ayato gerichtet.

 

Dieser richtete sich so gut es ging auf, er atmete schwer, noch immer saß ein Kloß in seinem Hals, der ihm das Atmen erschwerte. Mit einem Satz stürzte er sich auf Desdemona. Er drückte sie aufs Bett. Seine Kakugan aktivierten sich und er starrte ihr in die Augen. Ihr Blick war ruhig und ihre Miene ausdruckslos. „Nun iss endlich“, meinte sie, sie ob das Kinn leicht an.

 

Ayato knurrte auf und schnellte vor. Er trieb seine Zähne in ihr Schulterfleisch und begann zu fressen. Sein Hass auf Kaneki war zurückgekehrt, zumindest auf diese vollkommen durchgedrehte Seite an ihm. Er würde dafür büßen.

 

Desdemona hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt, sie grinste, während der jüngere Ghul sie auffraß.


	7. Crush

**Crush**

Between_love_and_hate.

 

Ayato stand unter Desdemonas Dusche, das hatte er dringend nötig, er war voller Blut und Dreck. Sie hatte ihm sogar neue Kleidung besorgt. Er fragte sich, woher sie die so schnell hatte, ob sie sie schon im Voraus gekauft hatte? Aber, warum sollte sie das wohl tun? Weil sie seine _Stalkerin_ war? Die Vorstellung war irgendwie gruselig …

 

Er hing seinen Gedanken nach, was würde er jetzt machen? Er dachte an Kaneki und dabei kochte erneut diese Wut in ihm hoch. Er war ein Narr gewesen. Ein verdammter Narr. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass Kaneki ihn nur für seine _Spielchen_ missbrauchen würde.

 

Ayato biss die Zähne zusammen, bei dem Gedanken wurde er nur noch wütender. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Das heiße Wasser auf seiner Haut merkte er fast gar nicht mehr. Er musste Kaneki sehen, er wollte wissen, was diese Spielchen sollten.

 

Das Chaos in Ayatos Kopf war kaum mehr zu bändigen. Auf der einen Seite wollte er Kaneki tot sehen, der Hass und die Wut waren erneut aufgeflammt und stärker als zuvor. Auf der anderen Seite, wollte er ihn eben nicht tot sehen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären weshalb. Er wusste doch, dass er nur Kanekis Spielzeug war. Trotzdem hoffte er tief in sich drin, dass es nur ein ‚ _Versehen_ ‘ war.

 

Kanekis durchgedrehte, Ghul-Fleisch fressende Seite war das, was Ayato hasste. Sie brachte ihn dazu, diese ganzen schlimmen Dinge zu tun. Ayato wollte diese Seite töten, unbedingt. Er wollte diesen Teil von Kaneki am liebsten herausreißen und zerstören, sie Stück für Stück auseinander reißen.

 

Er wollte den _klaren_ Kaneki haben, den Kaneki, mit dem er stundenlang rumgeknutscht hatte. Den Kaneki, der ihm aus diesen ganzen, wahnsinnig komplizierten Büchern vorgelesen und ihm dabei unentwegt durch die Haare gestrichen hatte. Seine Hände ballten sich noch stärker zu Fäusten. Er wollte Kaneki zurück, allerdings nur die eine Seite, die andere wollte er definitiv vernichten.

 

Er war hin und her gerissen, er wusste, dass die beiden Seiten zu Kaneki gehörten und er nicht einfach eine beseitigen konnte. Das ging nicht und das machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf verursachte ihm starke Kopfschmerzen. Er musste definitiv mit Kaneki reden, er hatte dieses Chaos verursacht und er musste es auch wieder gerade biegen! Definitiv.

 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit trat Ayato aus der Dusche. Er trocknete sich ab und zog dann die Klamotten an, die Desdemona ihm besorgt hatte. Sie passten ihm wie angegossen und einmal mehr fragte er sich, wieso sie solche Klamotten parat hatte.

 

Er verließ das Bad und stand wieder in Desdemonas Zimmer. Diese lag noch immer auf dem Bett. Sie lag quer darüber und ihr Kopf hing über den Bettrand hinaus, er war Ayato zugewandt, allerdings hatte sie die Augen geschlossen. «     », es hörte sich an, als ob sie vor sich hin sang. Ayato verstand es nicht, da sie auf Deutsch sang. Als sie ihn bemerkte, richtete sie sich langsam auf. „Oh Mann, Kirichi“, seufzte sie. „Du bist ganz schön gierig.“

 

Ayato wandte den Blick ab, denn ihr zerrissenes Oberteil verrutschte leicht. „Pah, wenn du dich selbst anbietest, musst du damit rechnen, dass dir viel genommen wird“, brummte er. – „Ich wollte es nur mal angemerkt haben. Mir hat es _gefallen_ “, schnurrte sie schon fast. Sie stand auf und trat vor den großen Spiegel der in einer Zimmerecke stand. Sie betrachtete ihre Bisswunde. Sie erstreckte sich über die gesamte Schulter und auch am Rücken hatte Ayato mächtig viel rausgerissen. „Hm, das wird ein wenig Zeit brauchen um zu heilen“, meinte sie. Der Heilungsprozess hatte allerdings schon eingesetzt.

 

„Warum hast du das eigentlich getan?“, wollte Ayato wissen. – „Na, ich kann doch meinen _Zukünftigen_ nicht einfach so in einer stinkenden, dreckigen Gasse verrecken lassen. Tot würdest du auf der _Hochzeit_ kein schönes Bild abgeben“, meinte sie.

 

Ayatos Kopf fuhr herum. „Ich werde dich nicht heiraten! Hör endlich auf, so eine Scheiße zu reden!“, knurrte er. – Sie lief auf ihn zu und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ach, Kirichi, irgendwann wirst du Ja sagen. Ich kann warten“, sie grinste.

 

„Warum willst du mich überhaupt … heiraten?“, hakte er nach. – Sie schob die Lippen vor. „Du bist nicht unbedingt die schlechteste Wahl. Ich meine, sieh dich doch mal an. Du bist ziemlich stark und gut aussehend. Deine Sicht auf die Menschen gefällt mir und oh Mann, diese Ukaku-Kagune ist so sexy …“, sie grinste noch breiter.

 

„Ich hoffe ja, dass unsere Kinder dann eine Chimera-Kagune haben, hübsche Flügel von dir und einen gefährlichen Stachel von mir“, überlegte sie. – „K-Kinder?! Worüber zum Teufel denkst du nach?! Ich meine, es ist doch klar, dass ich dich niemals heiraten werde, geschweige denn _Kinder_ mit dir haben will“, fuhr Ayato sie an.

 

„Sag niemals nie. Ich kann warten, mir ist schon klar, dass du noch ziemlich jung bist. So zehn Jahre oder so, sind da schon in Ordnung“, meinte sie, sie ignorierte seine klare Absage einfach.

 

„Hey, hör mir gefälligst zu! Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, mit dir zusammen zu sein, kapiert?“, knurrte er sie an. – „Wirklich? Bist du lieber mit _Loverboy_ zusammen, du weißt schon, der Augenklappe, die dich ständig misshandelt?“

 

Ayato zuckte zusammen. „Uhh, nein! Aber trotzdem will ich nichts von dir“, seine Wangen wurden ein wenig heißer. – Desdemona kicherte. „Wenn du das sagst. Solltest du jemals deine Meinung ändern, weißt du ja, an wen du dich wenden kannst.“

 

Der jüngere Ghul sah sie ein verstimmt an. Doch da fiel ihm noch was ein. „Ah, was hast du damals eigentlich noch zu mir gesagt, bevor du gegangen bist, also da im Café. Ich versteh kein Deutsch.“

 

Desdemona kicherte leicht. „Das willst du wirklich wissen?“ – „Klar.“ – Sie lief auf ihn zu. «     », wieder auf Deutsch. – „Hey, ich sagte doch, das versteh ich nicht!“, meckerte Ayato. – Desdemona verdrehte die Augen. „‚Ich werde auf dich warten, _Häschen_ ‘ hab ich gesagt“, wiederholte sie für ihn auf Japanisch.

 

„Da kannst du lange warten“, schnaubte Ayato. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Desdemona machte sich daran, die Bettlaken abzuziehen. – „Ich sagte doch, ich warte“, meinte sie nur.

 

„Tch, versteh einer Frauen“, nuschelte Ayato zu sich selbst. Desdemona lachte auf, allerdings erwiderte sie nichts. Sie sang wieder vor sich hin. Irgendwie klang es gar nicht so gut. Nicht, weil sie nicht singen konnte, sondern weil der Text irgendwie _düster_ war, auch wenn Ayato nichts verstand.

 

Er hatte sich auf einen Sessel gesetzt, der neben dem Raum stand. Er hörte ihr eine ganze Weile zu, er bemerkte, dass sie die Zeilen immer wiederholte, es klang ziemlich gleich. „Was singst du da?“ – „Das ist aus einem Märchen von den Gebrüder Grimm. ‚ _Von dem Machandelboom_ ‘. Ist eines meiner Lieblingsmärchen, es ist so schön düster. Aber trotzdem gibt es ein … hm, Happy End. Die Plattdeutsche Version bevorzuge ich dabei, die klingt besser.“

 

Ayato sah sie verwirrt an. „Plattdeutsch? Warum ist es platt? Hört sich so an, als ob jemand drauf getreten ist.“ – Desdemona brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Das ist gut“, stieß sie aus. „Nein, da ist niemand drauf getreten. Das ist einfach auch einfach eine Sprachform. Hier in Japan wird doch auch überall mit einem anderen Dialekt gesprochen“, meinte sie. – „Oh, ach so.“

 

Desdemona war nun fertig mit dem Abziehen des Bettes. Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank und holte neue Laken hervor. „Willst du zur Augenklappe?“, fragte sie ihn zusammenhangslos. – „Uhm … ja schon. Ich muss dringend mit ihm reden“, Ayato knurrte leicht auf.

 

„Soll ich mitkommen? Nicht dass er wieder Unsinn macht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn in Schach halten könnte“, bot sie an. – „Auf keinen Fall! Ich brauch keinen Aufpasser. Ich bin schließlich einer der Anführer bei Aogiri Tree!“, fauchte er.

 

„Ein hohes Tier also. Na schön, dann nicht“, sie setzte sich auf das frisch bezogene Bett. „Wenn du jemals einen _Sparrings-Partner_ brauchst, kannst du zu mir kommen. Ich trainiere gerne mit dir“, bot sie ihm an.

 

Ayato erhob sich und ging zur Tür. „Glaube nicht, dass ich das brauchen werde. Ich bin dann weg“, er öffnete die Tür und verschwand, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Er war mehr verwirrt als alles andere. Diese Frau war echt schräg, kam ihm mit Hochzeit und Kindern und dass es ihr gefiel von ihm gefressen zu werden. Wer mochte es schon, gefressen zu werden? Er definitiv nicht.

 

 

 

Ayato war sich unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er stand vor dem Gebäude, welches Kaneki und seinen Leuten als Versteck diente. Er sah zu Kanekis Fenster hinauf. Sollte er durch das Fenster rein? Normalerweise wäre das seine bevorzugte Option gewesen, aber er konnte nicht. Was war, wenn Kaneki gerade wieder verrückt spielte? Er wollte nicht riskieren, gleich wieder gefressen zu werden.

 

Er stand einige Minuten einfach nur vor dem Gebäude und überlegte. Sollte er einfach an der Vordertür klopfen und erst mal nachfragen, ob Kaneki gerade bei Verstand war? Aber wie sah das aus? Wer würde ihm wohl öffnen? Das Mädchen von damals? Bei der Erinnerung daran wurden seine Wangen heiß, sie hatte die beiden gesehen, das war immer noch peinlich.

 

Bevor Ayato groß noch darüber nachdenken konnte, setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er wählte die Vordertür-Option, das schien ihm sicherer und wenn einer der anderen öffnete und blöde Fragen stellte, würde er sie einfach umlegen. Ja, das klang nach einem Plan, so irgendwie.

 

Er machte sich auf den Weg und erreichte die Haustür, er klingelte. Zu seiner Überraschung öffnete ihm Kazuichi Banjou. Dieser sah erschrocken aus, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand. Ayato hatte nicht gewusst, dass Banjou überhaupt noch am Leben war. „A-Ayato was machst du denn hier?“, fragte Banjou.

 

„Hey, Schwachmat, ist die Augenklappe da?“, brummte er. – „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!“, stieß Banjou aus. – Ayato verengte die Augen und starrte Banjou böse an, dieser war sichtlich angespannt und nervös. „Muss ich die Antwort aus dir herausprügeln?“

 

Der kleinere Ghul trat einen Schritt nach vorne und Banjou wich automatisch zurück. „Nach wie vor so schwächlich, huh“, spottete Ayato. – „Monsieur Banjou, du nennst dich selbst ein Schild und weichst dann vor dem Feind zurück?“

 

Ayato wandte den Kopf. „Tsukiyama, du bist auch hier?“, brummte er. – „ _Oui_. Ich bin Kaneki-kuns _Schwert_. Und ich werde keine Bedrohung zu ihm durchlassen“, er sah Ayato fest an. – Dieser gab sich unbeeindruckt. „Er ist also hier?“

 

„ _Oui_ , Kaneki-kun ist in seinem Zimmer, aber er ist derzeit nicht in der Verfassung jemanden zu Empfangen und schon gar niemanden von Aogiri Tree“, erklärte Shuu. – „Aha, das heißt also, er ist klar im Kopf“, meinte Ayato. Er wollte einen Schritt weiter in den Raum machen, allerdings hatte er sofort Shuus Koukaku am Hals.

 

Ayato wich zurück und starrte Tsukiyama feindselig an. Doch bevor es zum Kampf kommen konnte, tauchte das Mädchen auf. Ayato glaubte, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie Hinami hieß. „Blumenmann, hör bitte auf, ja?“, sie sah zu Shuu auf. _Blumenmann_? Ayato runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke, dass es okay ist, wenn er mit Onii-san redet.“

 

Tsukiyama verharrte in seiner Position. „Wie kommst du darauf, kleine Hinami-chan?“, wollte er wissen. – Ayato spannte sich leicht an. „Uhh, ich glaube er ist mit Onii-san befreundet. Ich denke nicht, dass eine Gefahr von ihm ausgeht.“

 

Der Gourmet zögerte noch kurz, zog seine Koukaku dann allerdings doch ein. „Wie du meinst“, er lächelte Hinami kurz an. „Aber ich behalte dich trotzdem im Auge“, wandte er sich an Ayato.

 

Hinami trat nun auf ihn zu. Ayato sah, dass ihre Wangen leicht gerötet waren. „Willst du mit Onii-san reden?“ – „Ja, aber nur, wenn er klar im Kopf ist“, brummte Ayato. – „Er ist soweit klar. Er scheint aber sehr traurig zu sein, ich weiß nicht genau, was los ist“, sie sah sehr besorgt aus. Er war also betrübt, das sollte er wohl besser sein. „Komm mit, ich zeig dir sein Zimmer.“

 

Ayato war zwar schon häufig in Kanekis Zimmer gewesen, aber noch nie im restlichen Teil des Hauses, deshalb folgte er ihr einfach. Er konnte Tsukiyamas und Banjous Blicke im Rücken spüren. Sie kamen vor der Zimmertür an und Hinami klopfte leicht. Sie öffnete danach die Tür. „Onii-san, hier ist jemand, der mit dir reden möchte“, ihre Stimme war gedämpft. „Toukas Bruder“, fügte sie noch hinzu.

 

Es kam augenscheinlich keine Reaktion von dem Halb-Ghul. Hinami seufzte auf und wandte sich an Ayato. „Geh einfach mal rein, vielleicht reagiert er dann“, meinte sie und trat von der Tür weg.

 

Ayato nickte nur und trat schließlich ein, er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es war dunkel im Raum, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Kaneki lag auf seinem Bett. Er schien zu schlafen. Ayato knurrte leicht auf. Der schlief hier einfach so seelenruhig …

 

Plötzlich rührte sich der Halb-Ghul, er schlief zwar weiterhin, allerdings schien auch er einen Alptraum zu haben. Er bewegte sich unruhig. Langsam ging Ayato näher zum Bett. Er betrachtete Kaneki. Der Atem des Halb-Ghuls ging schnell und er schwitzte stark, er krümmt sich zusammen und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

 

Der jüngere Ghul beugte sich hinunter, er versuchte zu verstehen, was der andere da von sich gab. _„… minus sieben … minus sieben … minus sieben … 951 … 944 … minus sieben Tausendfüßler im Ohr, 923, Finger, Zehen, 902_ “, Ayato verstand nicht, was er damit meinte. Musste aber anerkennen, dass Kaneki selbst im Schlaf rechnen konnte. Was hatte es damit auf sich?

 

„ _Alle sterben … Touka … Hinami … Ayato_ “, er drehte sich hin und her. Ayato sah ihn an. Machte sich der Halb-Ghul sorgen, dass er tatsächlich sterben könnte, oder wie war das zu verstehen? „ _Bin zu schwach. 881, minus sieben, 867 …_ “

 

Plötzlich richtete sich Kaneki heftig atmend auf. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und selbst sein Kakugan war aktiviert. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er schien erst gar nicht zu merken, dass noch jemand im Zimmer stand. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er Ayato bemerkte. Er wandte langsam den Kopf und sah den Ghul an. „Ayato … du lebst noch?“

 

„Was soll die scheiß Frage? So schnell bin ich nicht tot zu kriegen“, knurrte Ayato. Er versuchte sich auf seine Wut zu konzentrieren. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Kaneki so zu sehen war ein Schock für ihn. Aber er wollte ihm nicht einfach so verzeihen. Das konnte er nicht, er hätte dabei schließlich drauf gehen können.

 

„Warum bist du hier?“, wollte Kaneki wissen. – „Weil ich mit dir reden muss! Und du bist mir verdammt noch mal eine gute Erklärung schuldig“, fuhr Ayato ihn an. Kaneki starrte ihn nur weiterhin an, als hätte er einen Geist vor sich stehen. „Warum _zum Fick_ hast du mich dort in der Gasse liegen lassen, nachdem du mich aufgefressen hast? Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du mich nicht sterben lassen willst? Dabei hätte ich draufgehen können, wenn Desdemona mich nicht da weggeholt hätte!“

 

„Desdemona“, murmelte Kaneki, er hatte kurz den Blick abgewandt, doch jetzt sah er Ayato wieder in die Augen. „Ich hab dich nicht da liegen lassen wollen! Wirklich. Ich war noch immer nicht klar im Kopf, aber trotzdem hätte ich dich nicht zurück gelassen. Die Ghula mit der Bikaku-Kagune, die aussieht, wie ein Skorpions-Schwanz hat mich angegriffen und mich verscheucht!“

 

„Pah, warum sollte ich dir das glauben, was hätte sie davon? Sie sagte, dass du einfach abgehauen bist und mich sogar schon ein anderer Ghul anknabbern wollte“, fuhr Ayato ihn an. – „Ich hab dich nicht einfach so zurück gelassen. Sie hat mich angegriffen und ich musste ihr ausweichen. Du hättest sie sehen sollen, die war noch irrer drauf als ich!“

 

Ayato schüttelte den Kopf. Er war ein wenig verwirrt. Kaneki klang nicht so, als würde er lügen, aber auch Desdemona hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, er wusste offen gestanden nicht, wem er glauben sollte. Wobei … so wie Desdemona sich verhielt, würde er es ihr schon zutrauen, dass sie ihn anlügen würde, zumindest diesbezüglich.

 

Kaneki stand auf. „Ich hab mir verdammte sorgen gemacht. Nicht nur, dass ich wieder vollkommen ausgerastet bin, sondern auch, weil ich dich wieder angegriffen und gefressen habe. Ich wollte das nicht, aber ich hatte einfach keine Kontrolle mehr“, er machte einen Schritt auf Ayato zu, doch dieser wich zurück.

 

„Glaubst du, damit ist es getan? Selbst wenn du mich nicht einfach so dort liegen gelassen hast, war das echt eine scheiß Nummer von dir. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie scheiß schmerzhaft es ist, ständig gefressen zu werden? Immer und immer wieder, dabei dachte ich, dass es jetzt endlich vorbei ist“, Ayato legte all seine Wut und seinen Hass in seine Worte. „Und wenn das so weiter geht, dann will ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, klar?“

 

„Liebend gerne würde ich dir versprechen, dass das nicht mehr vorkommen wird, aber das kann ich nicht. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass ich wieder die Kontrolle verlieren werde. Und wieder und wieder und wieder …“, Kaneki starrte auf seine Hände, diese zitterten. „Ich werde dich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit angreifen, sobald ich wieder die Kontrolle verliere und ich werde dich wieder Fressen. Und ich werde mich nicht gegen dieses Verlangen wehren. Unter allen Ghulen, die ich bisher gefressen habe, warst du derjenige der am besten geschmeckt hat. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt, aber meine verrückte Seite will immer mehr von deinem Fleisch und ich kann nicht dagegen ankämpfen, vielleicht, weil ich es auch gar nicht will“, Kaneki hob den Blick und sah wieder Ayato an.

 

„Das ist widerlich“, Ayatos Blick war düster. – „Ich weiß, und es ist die Wahrheit. Natürlich kann ich dich nicht zwingen, hier bei mir zu bleiben. Obwohl meine andere Seite das nur zu gerne tun würde. Ich kann mich nur bei dir entschuldigen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es das nicht wieder gut macht. Mehr kann ich nicht tun“, Kaneki klang traurig.

 

Ayato zischte auf. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er machen sollte. Er wollte nur die klare Seite von Kaneki, nicht aber die verrückte. Das, was Kaneki eben gesagt hatte, machte es nicht viel besser. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich noch mal vorbei kommen werde. Das ist mir einfach zu blöd, ständig muss ich damit rechnen, dass du mich auffrisst …“, Ayato wandte sich ab, er wollte schon in Richtung Fenster gehen.

 

Kaneki nickte. „Verstehe, ist wohl besser so, sei aber auf der Hut, falls ich mal wieder in dunklen Gassen rumhänge und Ghule fresse. Ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten“, das klang mehr wie eine Drohung, als eine Warnung. – Ayato drehte den Kopf noch einmal zu Kaneki. „Schön, dass du mir noch mal dein wahres Gesicht zeigst“, damit verschwand Ayato durch das Fenster.

 

 

 

Einige Zeit verging und Ayato begegnete Kaneki nicht mehr. Allerdings hörte er viel von ihm, zum Beispiel dass er ein Ghul-Restaurant zerlegt hatte. Er wurde immer stärker … Ayato fragte sich, was Kaneki vorhatte. Allerdings war ihm klar, dass, selbst wenn er mit Kaneki reden sollte, er ihm nichts verraten würde. Sie standen auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten.

 

Er war mittlerweile der 1. Juli. Ayato war zusammen mit Desdemona unterwegs. Er war nach einiger Überlegung doch auf ihr Trainings-Angebot eingegangen. Allerdings befanden sie sich jetzt gerade in der Stadt, Desdemona wollte noch einige Sachen einkaufen.

 

Ayato war mit seinen Gedanken wo anders. Seine Schwester hatte heute Geburtstag. Was sie wohl machte? Ob sie mal wieder Kontakt zu Kaneki gehabt hatte? Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam wie Desdemona sich bei ihm untergehakt hatte. Sie betrachtete diese ‚ _Shoppingtour_ ‘ sowieso als eine Art _Date_.

 

Sie kamen an dem Schaufenster einer Zoohandlung vorbei und Ayato stoppte abrupt. Einige kleine Häschen saßen dort in ihrem Käfig. Fasziniert betrachtete er sie. „Du magst Hasen“, stellte Desdemona fest. Sie klammerte sich immer noch an ihm fest. – „Hm, ja, schon“, antwortete Ayato.

 

„Hätte man sich bei deiner Maske auch denken können“, sie grinste. Danach betrachtete sie die Hasen wieder. „Weißt du, Hasen sind unter den Menschen eine beliebte Speise.“ – Ayatos Kopf schnellte herum. „Was?!“, stieß er aus. „Wie kann man bitte schön Hasen essen?!“

 

„Wenn du wüsstest was Menschen alles Komisches essen“, Desdemona kicherte. Ayato schüttelte den Kopf, ein Grund mehr, um die Menschen nicht zu mögen. Die armen Hasen … Er seufzte auf und setzte sich dann schließlich in Bewegung.

 

Sie blieben einige Zeit in der Stadt, sie waren im 20. Bezirk unterwegs, weil Desdemona das so wollte. „Willst du nicht mal deine Schwester besuchen, Touka heißt sie, nicht wahr?“, fragte sie nach einiger Zeit. „Sie hat doch heute Geburtstag.“

 

„Woher zum Teufel weißt du das?“, fragte Ayato verwirrt. Er hatte ihr rein gar nichts erzählt. Weder wie seine Schwester mit Vornamen hieß – er hatte ihr nicht einmal erzählt, wie er mit Vornamen hieß – noch dass sie heute Geburtstag hatte.

 

Sie grinste ihn an. „Kirichi, ich bin deine Stalkerin, schon vergessen? Was wäre ich nur für eine Stalkerin, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie es um die Familie meines … _Liebsten_ bestellt ist?“, sie sah ihn mit großen unschuldigen burgunderroten Augen an. „Nicht wahr, A~ya~to?“

 

Ihm entglitten die Gesichtszüge. „Seit wann kennst du meinen Vornamen denn schon?“ – „Hm, kurz nachdem du mir gesagt hast, dass du Kirishima mit Nachnamen heißt. Es brauchte nicht viel um das herauszufinden. Ich musste nur ein gewisses _Café_ besuchen. Deine Schwester hatte ich zuvor schon einmal dort Arbeiten sehen, ich wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt allerdings noch nicht, dass sie deine Schwester ist, die Ähnlichkeit fiel mir erst später auf.“

 

„Du hast mit meiner Schwester geredet?“, ungläubig starrte Ayato sie an. – „Ja. Aber nur kurz, als ich deinen Vornamen wusste, sah ich keinen Grund mehr, länger als nötig im Café zu bleiben.“ Sie grinste noch immer.

 

„Mann, was stimmt mit dir nicht? Und wenn du ihn schon kanntest, wieso hast du mich dann immer noch ‚Kirichi‘ genannt, das nervt“, brummte Ayato. – „Weil du nicht wusstest, dass ich wusste wie du mit Vornamen heißt. Wie sähe das denn aus?“

 

„Du verarschst mich, oder?“, Ayato war ganz und gar nicht erfreut. – „Aber nein, wo denkst du hin“, sie lachte auf. „Also, willst du nun zu deiner Schwester. Du musst ihr doch die guten Neuigkeiten mitteilen.“

 

„Was für gute Neuigkeiten?“ – „Das wir heiraten natürlich“, erinnerte Desdemona ihn. – Mit einem Ruck befreite Ayato seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff. „Lass das endlich, kapiert? Ich heirate dich nicht.“ Er drehte sich um und ging in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gekommen war.

 

„So ein Pech“, seufzte sie und schloss wieder zu ihm auf. „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit _Loverboy_? Ist da jetzt endgültig Schluss?“ – Ayatos Schritt verlangsamte sich. _Kaneki_ … Er stutzte kurz. „Desdemona“, er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Stimmt es wirklich, dass Kaneki mich damals in der Gasse hat liegen lassen … oder hast du ihn vorher verscheucht, bevor er mich mitnehmen konnte?“ Er sah ihr in die Augen.

 

Desdemona grinste noch immer. „Ich hab ihn verscheucht“, gab sie offen zu. – So eine direkte Antwort zu bekommen, überraschte Ayato. „Warum?“ – „Er ging mir auf die Nerven. Ich mache keinen Hehl daraus, dass ich ihn nicht mag“, ihr Grinsen verschwand und sie sah ihn ernst an. „Immerhin stand er mir im Weg, aber wenn da nichts mehr läuft, ist es in Ordnung“, sie grinste danach wieder.

 

Ayato knurrte und Wut auf Desdemona stieg in ihm auf. Also hatte sie damals doch gelogen. „Ich hab keine Lust mehr, ich geh nach Hause, und wehe, du folgst mir“, brummte Ayato, er bog schnell in eine Gasse und ließ Desdemona zurück, er hörte sie noch lachen.

 


	8. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist das definitiv längste Kapitel der FF. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass es generell das längste Kapitel ist, was ich bisher geschrieben habe (ausgenommen ein World's End Kapitel, das dürfte noch länger gewesen sein) Einige Warnungen vorab: Hier kommt Sex drin vor, nicht nur "normaler" Sex, sondern auch Kagune Sex (ja, das gibts), aber es kommt auch ein wenig Fluff und Angst drin vor, also alles mal xD  
> Ah, und eine Korrektur, das World's End Kapitel hatte nur um die 7500 Worte, mit 8900 Wörtern ist das hier definitiv länger xD Und ja, es hat echt so lange gebraucht, bis die beidem mal zum ... Höhepunkt gekommen sind xD  
> Und Ayato wird während des Kapitels definitiv ein wenig fluffy werden :D Er kann ja nicht immer Friedhofslaune haben. Ich hab lange überlegt, ob ich die Sex-Szene ausschreiben soll, oder nicht, aber hab mich dann doch dafür entschieden sie auszuschreiben. Wobei ich doch irgendwie versucht habe, nicht genau darauf einzugehen und wahrscheinlich mehr drum rum geschrieben habe xD  
> Viel Spaß  
> Puraido

**Passion**

Offer_me_that_deathless_death.

 

Ayato lief unruhig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er war ziemlich nervös. Er hatte von Nakis und Shachis Aufeinandertreffen mit Kaneki erfahren. Sie hatten ihn gesehen und mit ihm gekämpft. Laut Naki hatte Shachi den Halb-Ghul ziemlich fertig gemacht, so fertig, dass er sogar Blut gespuckt haben soll.

 

Der junge Ghul wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich darüber so aufregte. Immerhin war ihm dieser verdammte Halb-Ghul so was von egal. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, was mit ihm passierte. Er war fertig mit ihm. Hatte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun. Es war ihm _vollkommen egal_.

 

Der Halb-Ghul sah ihn doch eh nur als Mahlzeit an. Mehr war Ayato nicht für ihn. Das hatte er doch schon fast selbst zugegeben. Ayato war über ihn hinweg. Definitiv, er interessierte sich überhaupt nicht mehr für den Halb-Ghul!

 

Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden. Er versuchte es sich fast schon zwanghaft einzutrichtern. Jeden Abend sagte er es sich wie ein Mantra vor.

 

Die Realität sah allerdings anders aus. Auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, vermisste er den Halb-Ghul schrecklich. Die zwei Wochen, die er ihm schon einmal aus dem Weg gegangen war, waren die Hölle gewesen, aber das war kein Vergleich zu jetzt. Ayato würde liebend gerne zu Kaneki gehen. Er hatte ihm schon damals, als er gesehen hatte unter welchen Alpträumen der Halb-Ghul litt, fast verziehen. Aber er war zu stolz um jetzt über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. Zu stolz und auch zu verletzt.

 

Das was Kaneki gesagt hatte, hatte ihn echt verletzt. Er wollte nicht nur als die bestmögliche Mahlzeit angesehen werden. Er wollte nicht, dass Kaneki ihn nur wegen seines ‚ _köstlichen Fleisches_ ‘ mochte. Das war nicht die Art von Beziehung, die er sich erhofft hatte.

 

Die meiste Zeit versuchte er es zu leugnen, doch mittlerweile ging es kaum noch. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich eine Art _Beziehung_ zu dem klaren Kaneki gewünscht hatte. Diese Gefühle, die immer dann auftraten, wenn er bei dem Halb-Ghul war, waren schön gewesen. Er vermisste sie.

 

Ayatos Zähne krachten immer wieder aufeinander. Er überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er wollte Kaneki sehen, einfach nur um sich zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Aber auf der anderen Seite … er wusste, dass der Halb-Ghul sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen lassen würde. Wenn er dort jetzt wieder auftauchte, würde er sicherlich nur als Abendessen enden und das wollte er auf keinen Fall.

 

Frustriert warf sich Ayato auf sein Bett. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen und schrie kurz auf. Das war alles echt zu stressig. Diese ganzen verwirrenden Gefühle waren viel zu viel für ihn.

 

Es klopfte plötzlich an seiner Tür, zusammenzuckend richtete sich Ayato auf. „Was gibt’s?“, blaffte er. – Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür und einer seiner Untergebenen trat ein. Sie brachte ihm etwas zu Essen. „Ähm, für Sie, Ayato-san“, sie stellte das Tablett auf seinen Nachtschrank.

 

Ayato durchbohrte sie – ja, es war eine Ghula – mit bösen Blicken. Sie räusperte sich und nahm ihre Maske ab. „Was denn noch?“, fuhr Ayato sie böse an. – „Ich wollte noch fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. In letzter Zeit sehen Sie ziemlich … gestresst aus“, die Ghula war definitiv nervös.

 

„Pah, und wenn schon, das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Und jetzt verschwinde!“, fuhr er sie sauer an. Seine Untergebene zuckte zusammen und entschuldigte sich hastig. Sie wich zurück und verließ eilig das Zimmer. Ayato drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er machen sollte. Sollte er nun zu Kaneki gehen oder nicht?

 

Letztendlich ging er doch nicht, sein verletzter Stolz stand ihm im Weg. Kaneki war stark, der würde sich davon schon nicht fertig machen lassen.

 

 

 

Einige Tage später tauchte plötzlich ein Mensch zusammen mit Eto und Shachi im Aogiri Versteck auf. Ayato vermutete, dass es dieser Arzt war, hinter dem sie her waren. Die Vermutung bestätigte sich schließlich. „Was ist mit dem Menschen?“, wollte Ayato wissen.

 

„Das ist Doktor Kanou“, meinte Eto. „Er arbeitet jetzt mit uns. Er war auch derjenige, der unseren einäugigen Ghul-Freund erschaffen hat“, sie kicherte. Das war der Kerl, der Kaneki zu einem Halb-Ghul gemacht hatte?

 

„Er hat sich außerordentlich gut entwickelt. Ich bin schon auf unsere nächste Begegnung gespannt. Ob sich seine Kakuja bis dahin vervollständigt hat“, überlegte der Arzt. – „Kakuja?“ Ayato horchte auf, er wusste so in etwa, was eine Kakuja war und dass man sie durch Kannibalismus bekommen konnte. Also war er schon so weit …

 

„Er ist wunderbar durchgedreht“, kicherte Eto. „Was er wohl alles anstellen wird.“ – Ayato hatte ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, wenn Kaneki damals schon so unberechenbar drauf war, wie war er dann jetzt wohl?

 

 

 

Es vergingen einige weitere Tage, Ayato war in der Stadt unterwegs, tagsüber. Er hatte davon gehört, dass _Takatsuki Sen_ , Kanekis Lieblingsautor, heute eine Autogramm-Stunde gab. Er hatte die Hoffnung, ihn hier zumindest aus der Ferne sehen zu können. Es hatte ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet, ständig hatte er überlegt, ob er gehen sollte oder nicht.

 

Er fand den Ort relativ schnell, war auch kaum zu übersehen, bei der Ansammlung von Menschen. Er versuchte Kaneki irgendwo in dieser Masse ausfindig zu machen, allerdings gelang es ihm nicht. Er tigerte vor dem Gebäude herum, er wollte unter keinen Umständen da rein.

 

Immer wieder sah er sich um, doch eine lange Zeit blieb seine Suche erfolglos. Als er schon fast aufgeben wollte, sah er ihn. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, dort war er. Kaneki, der zusammen mit Hinami – Hand in Hand – das Gebäude verließ. Er sah überraschend normal aus. Nicht durchgeknallt, wie Ayato es fast schon erwartet hätte.

 

Er unterhielt sich mit Hinami, er hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ayato atmete tief durch. Er hatte Kaneki jetzt also gesehen, es gab keinen Grund mehr, jetzt länger hier zu bleiben. Er hatte sich vergewissert, dass es ihm gut ging. Er konnte jetzt also gehen …

 

In welcher Beziehung stand er eigentlich zu dieser Hinami? War sie seine Freundin? Klar, sie nannte ihn immer ‚ _Bruder_ ‘ aber trotzdem … Er folgte ihnen einige Zeit. Sie saßen in einem Café und tranken Kaffee.

 

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Zeit, es sah wirklich so aus, als ob sie ein Paar waren. Irgendwie passte diese Vorstellung Ayato überhaupt nicht. Er knurrte leicht auf. Allerdings schien dieses Knurren zu laut gewesen zu sein, denn Hinami sah daraufhin in seine Richtung.

 

Ayato zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn anlächelte und winkte. Daraufhin drehte sich nämlich auch Kaneki um. Auch dieser lächelte ihn an. Ein wenig unsicher, ob er nicht doch lieber abhauen sollte, trat Ayato vor und ging auf sie zu.

 

„Hallo, Ayato-san“, meinte Hinami. „Ich hab dich lange nicht mehr gesehen.“ – „Uhm, ja, kann schon sein“, nuschelte Ayato. „Hallo Kaneki.“ – „Hi, Ayato, was machst du denn hier? Warst du auch bei Takatsuki-san?“

 

„Äh, oh, nein. Nein, ich war nur zufällig hier. Ich versteh die Bücher von ihr sowieso nicht, von daher“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. – „Willst du dich setzen?“, fragte Kaneki. – „Ich? Nein, ich will nicht stören, du bist doch mit Hinami hier“, er wollte sich definitiv setzen, aber es war ihm zu unangenehm.

 

Hinami stand auf. „Kein Problem, wenn du dich mit Onii-san unterhalten willst, dann gehe ich schon mal nach Hause“, sie sah zu Kaneki. „Ich finde den Weg schon alleine“, sie lächelte ihn an. – „Okay, Hinami-chan, bis nachher“, meinte Kaneki. Hinami verabschiedete sich und ließ die beiden alleine.

 

„Setz dich“, forderte Kaneki den jüngeren Ghul auf. Ayato setzte sich schließlich. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er hier das Richtige machte. „Warum bist du wirklich hier? Dass du nur ‚ _zufällig_ ‘ hier bist, nehme ich dir nicht so ganz ab.“

 

Ayato stieß die Luft aus. Es kostete ihn unglaublich viel Kraft, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. „Ich … ich hab dich gesucht, ja? Ich hab von dem Vorfall in dem Labor gehört und dass du jetzt eine Kakuja hast. Da wollte ich halt gucken ob …“, er sah zur Seite und konnte den Satz nicht beenden.

 

„Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?“, das klang überrascht. „Ich dachte, du wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben.“ – „Ja, ich weiß … das hab ich gesagt. Aber irgendwie … Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, warum ich mich überhaupt noch für dich interessiere“, kam es frustriert von Ayato.

 

Kaneki schmunzelte leicht. „Ist schon gut“, wahrscheinlich eher unbewusst, legte er eine Hand auf Ayatos, dieser zuckte zusammen, allerdings zog er die Hand nicht weg. „Hey, wollen wir den restlichen Tag zusammen verbringen? Ich werde dich auch nicht fressen, versprochen.“

 

Überrascht sah Ayato ihn an. Er war ein wenig verwirrt, allerdings auch seltsam erleichtert. „Ja, okay, von mir aus“, stammelte er. – Kaneki bezahlte den Kaffee und stand dann auf. Ayato tat es ihm gleich. „Was willst du machen? Du kannst dir aussuchen was du willst“, meinte Kaneki.

 

Ayato hob die Augenbrauen an. „Wieso ich?“ – „Na ja, du hattest doch kürzlich Geburtstag, das hab ich verpasst. Deswegen, darfst du dir jetzt aussuchen, was wir machen“, meinte Kaneki.

 

Der jüngere Ghul überlegte kurz, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ich glaube, ich weiß da was“, meinte er grinsend. „Komm mit“, er lief voraus und Kaneki folgte ihm. Sie liefen einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her. Doch irgendwie fand Ayato diese Stille unangenehm. „Uhm, also, wie ist das so mit einer Kakuja?“, fragte er schließlich. Er wusste nicht, ob es das beste Thema war, aber es interessierte ihn schon und es war das erste, was ihm so einfiel.

 

Kaneki stieß die Luft aus. „Nun ja, schrecklich … Ich habe kaum noch Kontrolle, wenn die Kakuja sich selbstständig macht“, er griff nach Ayatos Hand. „Es ist gefährlich für dich. Ich will dich nicht noch mehr verletzen“, murmelte er. Er hatte sich zu Ayato gebeugt, damit kein anderer es mitbekam.

 

Diese Nähe machte Ayato fast wahnsinnig. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber Kaneki nach der langen Zeit wieder so Nahe zu sein, war schwierig. Seine Wangen wurden etwas heiß. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen …“, murmelte er. Seine Hand drückte Kanekis fester. Der Halb-Ghul sah ihn eine Zeit lang an.

 

„Du hast mir gefehlt“, meinte dieser. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. Ayato erwiderte ihn sofort. Er musste sich mit aller Kraft daran erinnern, dass sie hier in der Öffentlichkeit waren und dass _jeder_ sie sehen konnte. – „Du mir auch“, erwiderte er. Sie lösten sich, als sie das Kichern einiger Mädchen vernahmen.

 

„Wollen wir weiter?“, fragte Kaneki. – „Ja, komm“, Ayato zog ihn mit, er ließ die Hand von dem Halb-Ghul nicht los. In seinem Kopf drehte sich noch immer alles. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht zuordnen. Was war nur mit seinem ganzen Hass passiert? Als er Kaneki noch aus vollem Herzen gehasst hatte, war es so viel einfacher gewesen. Doch diese Gefühle waren komplizierter und bereiteten ihm nur Kopfschmerzen.

 

Sie kamen einige Zeit später an der Zoohandlung an, Ayato ging zum Schaufenster und stellte erfreut fest, dass die Häschen immer noch da waren. „Gut, sie wurden nicht gegessen“, meinte er erleichtert. – „ _Gegessen_?“, wiederholte Kaneki, er hob die Augenbrauen an.

 

„Äh, ja, Desdemona sagte mir, dass es Menschen gibt, die Hasen _essen_ , kannst du dir das vorstellen?“, er sah immer noch schockiert aus. – „Doch, schon, Menschen machen so was“, Kaneki zuckte mit den Schultern. – „Moment, hast du schon mal einen Hasen gegessen?“, Ayato hoffte, dass die Antwort _Nein_ lautete.

 

„Nein“, erleichtert atmete der jüngere Ghul aus. – „Dann ist ja gut.“ – Kaneki schmunzelte. „Komm gehen wir rein“, er deutete auf die Zoohandlung. – „Was? Ich wollte nur gucken, ob die Hasen noch da sind“, meinte Ayato. „Ich bin hier fertig.“

 

„Wieso nur angucken? Wenn du lieb fragst kannst du sicher mal eins halten“, Kaneki öffnete die Tür des Geschäfts und zog Ayato mit hinein. Er konnte sehen wie Ayatos Augen anfingen zu leuchten. – „Das wär toll“, nuschelte er.

 

Sie durchquerten den Laden und Kaneki führte Ayato zielstrebig zu den Hasen. Ayato trat mit großen Augen an den Käfig heran, in dem sie saßen. „So süß“, hauchte er vor sich hin. Der Halb-Ghul sollte es wohl nicht mitkriegen.

 

Kaneki musste schmunzeln, es war das erste Mal, dass er Ayato _so_ erlebte. So _normal_. Er hatte seinen allseits irgendwie zornigen Gesichtsausdruck abgelegt. Er strahlte richtig. Der Halb-Ghul war froh, Ayato auch mal von dieser Seite zu sehen.

 

Die Besitzerin des Ladens kam zu ihnen. „Möchtest du eins mal halten, Junge?“, fragte sie. Es war eine ältere Frau, ihre Haare waren schon angegraut, der rötliche Ton war aber noch zu erkennen. – „Darf ich wirklich?“

 

Es war das erste Mal, das Kaneki hörte, dass Ayato um _Erlaubnis_ fragte. Sonst nahm er sich immer das was er wollte, aber jetzt … Er wirkte gerade überhaupt nicht wie ein gefährlicher junger Ghul, sondern einfach wie ein normaler Teenager.

 

„Aber sicher“, sie trat an Ayato und Kaneki vorbei und öffnete den Käfig, sie holte ein schwarzes Häschen heraus und hielt es Ayato hin. Dieser nahm es vorsichtig und streichelte es. – „Es ist schon ewig her, seit ich das letzte Mal ein Häschen gestreichelt habe“, murmelte er vor sich hin.

 

Kaneki streckte die Hand aus und tätschelte mit seinem Zeigefinger ebenfalls den Kopf des Tieres. „Es scheint dich zu mögen“, meinte die Besitzerin, sie hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und lächelte.

 

„Willst du es haben?“, fragte Kaneki. Ayatos Blick schnellte zu dem Halb-Ghul. – „Was?“ – „Ich hab gefragt, ob du es haben möchtest“, wiederholte er. – „Schon, aber du weißt doch dass das nicht geht. ‚ _Zuhause_ ‘ darf ich so was sicher nicht haben“, das Aogiri Tree Versteck war sicherlich nicht das beste Zuhause für ein kleines Häschen, Ayato war sich sicher, dass die Ghule irgendwas schlimmes damit machen würden und sei es auch nur, um ihn zu ärgern. Das sollten die sich einmal trauen …

 

„Dann lass es bei mir, du kannst vorbei kommen wann immer du willst. Meine Tür steht dir immer offen … und die _Fenster_ auch“, fügte Kaneki wesentlich leiser hinzu. – „Du würdest mir tatsächlich einen Hasen kaufen?“, fragte Ayato ungläubig.

 

„Klar, warum nicht? Wobei, heißt es nicht, Hasen sterben an Einsamkeit, wenn man sie nur einzeln hält?“, er ging vor und hob ein weiteres Häschen hervor, ein weißes. „Also, was meinst du?“ – „Ja!“, Ayato strahlte ihn regelrecht an.

 

„Die beiden sollen es sein? Dann kommt mal mit“, die Besitzerin schloss den Käfig wieder und ging nach vorne. Sie stellte den beiden einen kleinen Transportkäfig zur Verfügung. „Habt ihr bereits einen Käfig?“, fragte sie.

 

„Uhm …“, setzte Ayato an, doch Kaneki übernahm. „Ja, ich habe zufällig im Keller einen gefunden der ist noch in gutem Zustand. Aber alles andere brauchen wir noch.“ – Die Besitzerin nickte und suchte alles zusammen, was man für zwei Häschen brauchte. Kaneki bezahlte und die beiden Ghule verließen voll gepackt das Zoogeschäft. Ayato trug die Häschen und Kaneki das Zubehör.

 

„Danke“, meinte Ayato, er sah zu Kaneki auf. – „Nicht dafür“, Kaneki schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er lächelte Ayato an. – „Doch dafür. Noch nie hat mir jemand ein Häschen geschenkt.“ – Kaneki beugte sich vor und gab Ayato einen kurzen Kuss. „Im Vergleich zu dem, was ich dir schon alles angetan habe, ist das gar nichts … Aber es freut mich. Dich so glücklich zu sehen ist schön“, meinte er.

 

Ayato nahm den Käfig auf einen Arm, mit seiner freien Hand griff er nach Kanekis. Der Halb-Ghul sah ihn etwas überrascht an, er drückte Ayatos Hand leicht und Hand in Hand gingen sie zu Kanekis Versteck.

 

 

 

Hinami öffnete ihnen überrascht die Tür. „Onii-san, was bringt du da Tolles mit?“, fragte sie. – „Nun ja, ich habe zwei Häschen für Ayato gekauft“, antwortete Kaneki. „Könntest du die Sachen in mein Zimmer bringen, ich hole nur schnell den Käfig“, bat er sie. – „Alles klar“, sie lächelte.

 

Ayato folgte Hinami wieder durch die Wohnung. Kanekis Leute sahen ihn seltsam an, als sie das Wohnzimmer durchquerten. Der jüngere Ghul ignorierte die Blicke allerdings. In Kanekis Zimmer angekommen, setzte er sich mit dem Transportkäfig auf Kanekis Bett.

 

„Die sind sehr niedlich“, meinte Hinami. – Ayato sah auf. „Ja, ich weiß“, er lächelte. – „Touka-san hat ‚ _nur_ ‘ einen Schlüsselanhänger in Hasenform bekommen“, überlegte Hinami, sie sagte es mehr zu sich selbst, doch Ayato hörte es. – „Ach, wirklich?“

 

Die junge Ghula nickte. „Ja. Du musst Onii-san wirklich viel bedeuten. Er war die ganze letzte Zeit, seit deinem letzten Besuch, ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Es ist schön, ihn so glücklich zu sehen“, Hinami blickte ihn lieb an.

 

Ayato merkte, wie seine Wangen heißer wurden. „Ach, red nicht so einen Mist …“, er sah leicht verlegen zur Seite. Kurze Zeit später kam Kaneki mit dem Käfig. „So, dann richten wir ihn mal ein“, meinte er.

 

Der jüngere Ghul machte sich sofort ans Werk. Hinami beobachtete die beiden einige Zeit, allerdings verließ sie das Zimmer letztendlich.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Häschen hatten einen neu eingerichteten Käfig. „Sehr schön“, meinte Ayato zufrieden, als er auch das schwarze Häschen hineingesetzt hatte. – „Hast du denn schon Namen für die beiden?“

 

„Uhm? Nein, such du was aus, du kannst das sicherlich besser als ich. So kreativ bin ich nicht“, seufzte Ayato. – Kaneki schmunzelte. „Okay, ich werde mir was überlegen“, er blickte Ayato an. Der jüngere Ghul kniete vor dem Käfig.

 

Er bemerkte den Blick des Halb-Ghuls und sah auf. „Meiner Schwester hast du einen Schlüsselanhänger geschenkt?“, fragte er. – Kaneki hob die Augenbrauen an. „… Ja, hab ich …“, antwortete er. – „Was hat sie dazu gesagt?“

 

„Weiß ich nicht, ich hab ihn überbringen lassen“, Kaneki schielte zur Seite. – „Und warum hast du mir lebendige Hasen gekauft?“ – Der Halb-Ghul sah ihn an, Ayato war mittlerweile aufgestanden. „Weil du mir viel mehr bedeutest. Ein Schlüsselanhänger hätte das wohl kaum zum Ausdruck gebracht …“, antwortete er. Er gab Ayato einen kurzen Kuss.

 

Der jüngere Ghul zog Kaneki zu sich runter und küsste ihn seinerseits. Der Halb-Ghul erwiderte ihn, es war das erste Mal, dass Ayato ihn von sich aus küsste. Kaneki schob Ayato ein wenig zurück und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Wie ich das vermisst habe“, murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

 

„Und ich erst …“, Ayatos Finger gruben sich in Kanekis Haare. Oh ja, er hatte es definitiv vermisst. Es war schlimmer als das letzte Mal, danach waren sie für vier ganze Tage nicht mehr aus Kanekis Zimmer raus gekommen. Wie würde das jetzt sein?

 

Ayato wurde von Kaneki hochgehoben, automatisch lang er seine Beine um Kanekis Hüfte. Der Halb-Ghul trug ihn in Richtung Bett. Er verfrachtete Ayato darauf und sie küssten sich weiter. „Ich denke, das ist bequemer“, murmelte er. – „Definitiv …“

 

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit, sich küssend auf dem Bett zu liegen. Sie waren noch nie weiter gegangen. Sie hatten nie darüber nachgedacht, die Küsse waren genug für sie gewesen.

 

Ayato hatte auch nie gewusst, wie er _dieses_ Thema anfangen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung von so etwas, er hatte sich bisher nie für so etwas interessiert. Außerdem, warum sollte man _so etwas_ mit einer Person machen, die man eigentlich hasste? Zumindest hatte er bis vor einigen Wochen noch so gedacht.

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass es ihm in den Sinn kam, dass man noch mehr machen konnte, als sich nur zu Küssen. Die Frage war nur, war er überhaupt bereit dafür? Er war sich offen gestanden nicht sicher. Kaneki hatte ihn in der Vergangenheit so oft verletzt, sollte es wirklich jemand wie er sein? Seine Gedanken schrien ihm in dem Moment ein _Ja_ zu, aber er war sich nach wie vor nicht sicher. Bei dem Gedanken an _so etwas_ wurde er jedenfalls rot.

 

Kaneki bemerkte, dass Ayato irgendetwas beschäftigte. „Was hast du?“, wollte er wissen. Sie lagen gerade nebeneinander. Ayato war ziemlich außer Atem gewesen. Wie gewohnt las Kaneki eines seiner Bücher und fuhr sanft durch Ayatos Haare. Der jüngere Ghul lief rot an. – „Ähm, gar nichts, ich hab nur über was nachgedacht“, nuschelte er.

 

Der Halb-Ghul legte sein Buch weg und sah Ayato an. „An was? Du bist ziemlich rot im Gesicht. Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst.“ – Ayato sah ihn an, nebenbei setzte er sich auf. „Na ja …“, er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.

 

Er wusste sonst immer was er wollte und für gewöhnlich nahm er sich das auch einfach, doch diesmal war es anders. Er war ziemlich verwirrt, seine Gefühle waren ein einziges durcheinander und das machte ihn unsicher. Er hatte diesmal wirklich keine Ahnung, wie er das bekommen konnte, was er wollte. Es war ihm zu peinlich, Kaneki einfach zu fragen, obwohl das wohl der einfachste Weg gewesen wäre.

 

Der Halb-Ghul wartete noch immer geduldig, er konnte Ayatos Unsicherheit sehen. Er streckte die Hand aus und liebkoste die Wange des jüngeren. „Was ist los“, fragte er noch einmal. Er versuchte möglichst beruhigend zu klingen, um es für sein Gegenüber nicht ganz so schwer zu machen.

 

Ayatos Backenzähne krachten aufeinander, ein mehr oder weniger entschlossener Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Er würde das jetzt durchziehen, er hatte sich entschieden. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich einen Plan hatte. Mit einer Bewegung setzte er sich rittlings auf Kanekis ausgestreckte Beine.

 

Er küsste ihn wieder. Der Halb-Ghul war überrascht, allerdings erwiderte er den Kuss. Als Ayato allerdings anfing, an Kanekis Shirt rumzufummeln, kam ihm so in etwa in den Sinn, was den Jüngeren beschäftigte.

 

Kaneki griff nach Ayatos Händen und löste den Kuss. „Moment … ich glaub ich weiß was du vor hast“, setzte er an. „Bist du dir sicher?“, er sah Ayato eindringlich in die Augen. – „Ja!“, gab der jüngere Ghul von sich. Kaneki sah ihm weiterhin tief in die Augen. „Ja, ich bin mir wirklich sicher. Ich … ich will das wirklich“, er versuchte überzeugt zu klingen, aber es gelang ihm wohl nicht ganz.

 

„Du siehst nicht so aus, als ob du dir sicher wärst“, gab Kaneki zu bedenken. – Ayato stieß die Luft aus und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Das ist es nicht … ich hab nur absolut keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll … Ich hab vorher noch nie …“, er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

 

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Das wäre auch mein erstes Mal“, gestand Kaneki. Ayato sah ihn überrascht an. „Guck nicht so, ich war nicht gerade der Frauenheld … eher im Gegenteil“, er sah irgendwie deprimiert zur Seite. „Das letzte Mal endete es mit meiner Verwandlung zum Halb-Ghul.“ – „Bitter …“, murmelte Ayato. „Äh, uhm, willst du jetzt auch … oder nicht?“, fragte er nun doch unsicher.

 

„Hm, wenn es wirklich das ist, was du willst … dann will ich es auch. Aber vorher …“, Ayato zuckte zusammen, als eine Ranke von Kanekis Kagune hervor schoss. Er dehnte sie bis zur Tür aus und er drehte den Schlüssel um und verschloss so die Tür. – „Wow, zugegeben, das ist beeindruckend. Dass du solche Feinarbeiten damit machen kannst“, musste Ayato zugeben.

 

Kaneki lachte auf. „Für irgendetwas muss sie ja gut sein“, er zog die Kagune wieder zurück. Er zog Ayato wieder zu sich runter und küsste ihn. Der jüngere Ghul erinnerte sich wieder daran, was sie eigentlich vorhatten und die Nervosität kehrte zurück.

 

Der Halb-Ghul drehte sie herum, sodass Ayato jetzt unter ihm lag, seine Wangen waren gerötet. Kaneki bemerkte die Nervosität und küsste ihn wieder, um ihn zu beruhigen. Das tat er einige Zeit und Ayatos Herzschlag wurde ruhiger.

 

Der Halb-Ghul fummelte am Saum von Ayatos Shirt und zog es langsam nach oben. Der jüngere Ghul richtete sich auf, sodass Kaneki ihn einfacher ausziehen konnte. Kaneki küsste Ayato wieder und wieder und wieder. Er küsste sich am Hals des Ghuls entlang, über die Schulter, das Schlüsselbein, die Brust, den Solarplexus, hinunter zum Bauch.

 

Ayato atmete tief ein und aus, das fühlte sich echt gut an. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf zurückgelegt. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als Kanekis Hände über seine Seiten strichen und ihn kitzelten. Der Halb-Ghul schmunzelte. Er war mittlerweile am Hosenbund angekommen. Er zog ihn leicht mit den Zähnen nach oben und sah zu Ayato auf.

 

Dieser war rot angelaufen, so weit unten war Kaneki noch nie gewesen und seine anfängliche Unsicherheit machte sich wieder bemerkbar. „Du … mach einfach wie du denkst, du kriegst das schon hin“, murmelte Ayato.

 

Kaneki unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich eine Ahnung hiervon hätte?“, fragte er. – „Uhm … na ja, du wirst darüber bestimmt schon mal was gelesen oder in der Schule was davon gehört haben. Was weiß ich denn. Du machst das schon“, Ayato sah verlegen zur Seite. – „Na, wenn du so viel Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten hast“, Kaneki richtete sich auf und zog sich ebenfalls sein Shirt aus.

 

Ayato sog hörbar die Luft ein, als er Kanekis Oberkörper sah. „Woah, hey, warst du damals auch schon so … muskulös?“, das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Zumindest nicht zu der Zeit vor seiner Entführung. Er richtete sich zum Sitzen auf, seine Hand wanderte langsam in Richtung Kaneki. Er strich über die definierten Muskeln von Kanekis Bauch.

 

„Nein, zumindest nicht vor der Entführung. Danach hab ich viel trainiert“, antwortete er. Ayatos Mund war noch immer aufgeklappt, seine Hand wanderte über Kanekis Bauch und Brust. Der Halb-Ghul seufzte bei den Berührungen wohlig auf. „Fühlt sich gut an.“

 

Ayato lehnte sich noch weiter nach vorne und warf Kaneki um. „Ich bin dran“, meinte er, jetzt war es an ihm, Kaneki zu küssen. Er hatte sich rittlings auf Kanekis Beine gesetzt und sich vorgebeugt. Auch er küsste sich von oben nach unten durch, auch wenn er anfangs noch ein wenig unsicher war, so legte sich das bald.

 

Er küsste Kaneki eine Weile, er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen, war doch irgendwann spürte er, wie sich etwas gegen seinen Schritt drückte. Er richtete sich halb auf und sah nach unten. Kanekis Erektion drückte sich gegen seinen Schritt. „Huh, langsam wird es eng da unten“, meinte Kaneki schmunzelnd.

 

„Oh“, Ayato rollte sich zur Seite und der Halb-Ghul machte sich daran, seine Hose auszuziehen. Nur noch in Boxershorts lag er auf dem Bett. Er sah zu Ayato. – „Was ist? Willst du dich nicht auch ausziehen?“, fragte er. „Oder soll ich das für dich übernehmen?“ Der Halb-Ghul hatte sich umgedreht und befand sich nur vor Ayato, er hatte sich auf die Hände und Knie gestützt.

 

Der jüngere Ghul legte sich zurück. „Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an“, meinte er und schon fummelte der Halb-Ghul an seiner Hose herum. Es dauerte gar nicht lang und auch Ayato lag nur noch in Unterwäsche auf dem Bett.

 

Kaneki fuhr über Ayatos Schritt und auch, wenn noch der Stoff der Boxershorts zwischen ihnen war, zog sich Ayatos Unterleib zusammen. Er sog die Luft ein. Kaneki blickte ihm tief in die Augen, er versuchte noch irgendwelche Zweifel in Ayatos Blick zu finden, doch diese waren verschwunden.

 

Die Hand des Halb-Ghuls wanderte in Ayatos Boxershorts. Der jüngere Ghul keuchte auf, das war das erste Mal, dass ihn jemand anderes dort berührte. Kanekis Berührungen waren unglaublich.

 

Mit dieser Behandlung fuhr Kaneki einige Zeit fort, er küsste Ayato nebenbei immer wieder. Nach einigen Minuten ließ er allerdings von Ayato ab, er wollte ja nicht, dass es zu schnell vorbei war.

 

Ayato sah zu Kaneki, er richtete sich auf die Ellbogen auf. Kaneki war noch immer über ihm. Der jüngere Ghul reckte den Hals um Kaneki erneut zu küssen. Dieser erwiderte sofort den Kuss. Er kniete zwischen Ayatos Beinen, seine Hände umfassten Ayatos Kopf.

 

Der jüngere Ghul drückte Kaneki zurück, sodass dieser im Schneidersitz saß, danach platzierte er sich auf dem Schoß des Weißhaarigen, er verkreuzte die Beine hinter Kanekis Rücken. Die Arme hatte er um Kanekis Hals geschlungen.

 

Ayatos Zunge suchte sich seinen Weg in Kanekis Mund, ein wenig überrascht gewährte der Halb-Ghul ihm Einlass. Sie tauschten nicht oft Zungenküsse aus, Ayato hatte einmal gemeint, dass ihm das nicht so sehr gefallen würde, Kaneki war damit einverstanden gewesen. Ayatos Zunge stieß an Kanekis, immer wieder, sie umschlangen sich einige Male, ehe Ayato den Kuss wieder löste. „Noch immer nicht unbedingt meins, aber doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte“, murmelte er. Kaneki lachte auf.

 

„Oi, Kaneki“, setzte Ayato nach einigen weiteren Küssen wieder an, er lehnte sich leicht zurück. – „Was gibt’s?“ – „Erinnerst du dich an das eine Mal in der Gasse?“ – „Ich glaub, das musst du eingrenzen, es gab ziemlich viele Momente, die wir in einer Gasse verbracht haben“, meinte Kaneki.

 

Ayato schnaubte. „Kurz nachdem du mich das erste Mal geküsst hast, da hast du mich gegen die Wand gedrückt und mit meinen Beinen bin ich immer wieder an die Stelle gekommen, an der deine Kakuhou sitzt, daraufhin ist deine Kagune raus gekommen. Hat das echt was damit zu tun gehabt, dass ich immer wieder an die Stelle gekommen bin?“, Ayato legte den Kopf schief.

 

„Hm, ja, ich glaube schon. Das Reiben war unangenehm und da meine Kagune an dem Tag sich sowieso immer wieder verselbstständigt hat … vielleicht ist sie deshalb raus gekommen“, überlegte Kaneki.

 

Der jüngere Ghul sah ihn einige Zeit an. „Hm“, stieß er aus und bewegte seine Beine, sie strichen an Kanekis unterem Rücken entlang. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen …“ Der Halb-Ghul stöhnte auf, als Ayato das machte. Seine Rinkaku wurde durch die Bewegung ziemlich gereizt, es fühlte sich nicht so schlecht an, zumindest besser als das letzte Mal. Er knurrte leicht auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. – „Ayato“, stieß er aus. „Sie wird rauskommen …“ Der Ghul in ihm spielte regelrecht verrückt, sein Kakugan hatte sich schon aktiviert.

 

Wenige Sekunden später schoss die Rinkaku aus ihm heraus. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne um der Kagune mehr Platz zu geben. Die vier Ranken schlängelten sich um die beiden Ghule herum. „Wow, also das wusste ich nicht, dass das passiert wenn man die Kakuhou von außen reizt“, meinte Ayato.

 

Kaneki setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und sah Ayato an. „Schön, dass ich bei dem Versuch helfen konnte“, er bleckte die Zähne und Ayato lachte auf. Er liebkoste Kanekis Wange. – „Vielen Dank dafür“, meinte er scherzhaft.

 

„Du wirst ganz schön frech hier, huh?“, Kaneki schubste Ayato zur Seite und stieg wieder über ihn, es war mehr spielerisch. Noch immer waberte seine Kagune um ihn herum. Das war das erste Mal, dass Ayato sie als schön empfand, sonst war sie eher gruselig gewesen, immerhin hatte sie ihn schon mehr als einmal durchbohrt.

 

„Heißt das jetzt, dass ich dran bin? Soll ich dich mal so lange reizen, bis deine Kagune hervor kommt?“, flüsterte Kaneki ihm ins Ohr, ehe er einmal schnell über die Ohrmuschel leckte. Ayato quietschte auf. – „Uaah, lass das“, stieß er aus. – „Ach, ich soll es lassen?“, Kaneki legte den Kopf schief. Mit den Fingern strich er über die Stelle zwischen Ayatos Schulterblättern, dort wo seine Kakuhou saß. – „Zeig mir deine hübschen Flügel, Ayato“, meinte er.

 

„Lass mich, mich hinsetzen, dann zeig ich sie dir“, erwiderte Ayato. Kaneki setzte sich zurück und Ayato kroch unter ihm hervor. Er drehte Kaneki den Rücken zu und legte die Hände in den Nacken. Wenige Sekunden später erschien die Ukaku-Kagune.

 

„Das ist die schönste Kagune, die ich je gesehen habe, weißt du das?“, kam es von Kaneki, er schlang seine Arme von hinten um Ayato. Der jüngere Ghul stöhnte auf, als die fremden Hände über seinen Bauch in die unteren Regionen fuhren. Kaneki küsste sich an Ayatos Hals entlang, noch immer flackerte die Ukaku um ihn herum.

 

Ayato seufzte auf, als er Kanekis Ranken auf seinem Körper spürte, sie liebkosten ihn sehr sanft, ganz anders, als er es von ihnen gewohnt war. Er drehte sich in Kanekis Armen und schlang seine Arme wieder um den Hals seines Geliebten. Er weitete seine Ukaku aus und umschloss sie beide mit seinen blutroten Schwingen. Kanekis Rinkaku hatte sich um seinen Körper gewickelt.

 

Kaneki küsste den jüngeren Ghul, es waren sehr leidenschaftliche Küsse und Ayato erwiderte sie, sie legten sich zurück auf das Bett. Mit zwei seiner Ranken schob er Ayatos Boxershorts nach unten und entfernte sie schließlich ganz, noch ehe dieser davon überhaupt was mitbekam. Seine eigene Unterwäsche verschwand ebenso schnell.

 

Ayato öffnete die Augen und schielte an sich herunter. „Woah, seit wann ist sie weg?“, fragte er überrascht. Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Es war eine Sache, sich vorzustellen nackt unter jemandem zu liegen, aber eine ganz andere, es auch tatsächlich zu tun. Mit einem Schlag kehrte die Nervosität doch wieder zurück.

 

„Seit eben erst. Keine Sorge“, versuchte Kaneki, der das natürlich bemerkte, ihn zu beruhigen. Er löste sich etwas von Ayato um ihm Zeit zu geben, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Ayato verkleinerte seine Kagune, ohne sie komplett einzuziehen. „Alles okay?“, fragte Kaneki.

 

„Äh, ja, ich … ich … uhm, brauch mal zwei Minuten“, schnell sprang Ayato auf und lief nach neben an ins Badezimmer. Er schloss die Tür ab, seine Kagune verschwand wieder. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür. „Verdammte Scheiße“, nuschelte er. Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und trat vor den Spiegel.

 

Noch immer war sein Gesicht knallrot. Seine Haare waren ein ziemliches durcheinander. Er zitterte leicht. War das vielleicht doch zu früh gewesen? Er war sich doch eben noch so sicher gewesen. Aber jetzt tatsächlich vollkommen nackt zu sein, hatte ihm einfach den Rest gegeben. Ein kalter Schweißfilm überzog seinen Körper. Aber er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach sagen, dass er sich doch nicht mehr traute, was sollte Kaneki nur von ihm denken?

 

Eine riesige Kugel voller Unbehagen und Zweifel hatte sich in seinem Magen breitgemacht und verursachte ihm ein flaues Gefühl. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und schaufelte sich schnell das kalte Wasser ins Gesicht. „Beruhig dich Ayato, du kannst das“, murmelte er zu sich selbst. Es klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Würde Kaneki jetzt sauer sein?

 

Ayato klappte den Klodeckel runter und setzte sich dann darauf. Seine Hände hatte er in den Haaren vergraben. „Verdammter Mist“, stieß er aus. Irgendwie schossen ihm Bilder von dem _anderen_ Kaneki durch den Kopf. Was war, wenn er jetzt wieder durchdrehte? Zwar war sich Ayato relativ sicher, dass das nicht passieren würde, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Er erzitterte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Kaneki sich mit Zwang das nahm, was er wollte.

 

Der kalte Schweiß brachte ihn zum Zittern, er verhakte seine Zehen ineinander. Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um seine Haare. „Ich kann das nicht“, murmelte Ayato. Er tippte mit den Fersen immer wieder auf den Boden.

 

Er zuckte zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Ayato, alles okay?“, hörte er Kaneki fragen. – Nein, überhaupt nicht! Schoss es Ayato durch den Kopf. „Kleinen Moment!“, rief er allerdings. Er musste sich wieder in den Griff kriegen und zwar schnell!

 

„Würdest du bitte die Tür aufmachen? Ich glaube, wir müssen uns mal unterhalten“, bat Kaneki. – „Nein, mir geht’s gut, ich komme gleich wieder raus!“, versuchte Ayato ihn ruhig beruhigen, allerdings gelang ihm das wohl überhaupt nicht. – „Es ist okay, wir müssen nicht weiter machen. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, dass ich deswegen böse bin“, kam es von Kaneki, seine Stimme war durch die Tür gedämpft. Ayato schielte in Richtung Tür.

 

Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, erhob er sich schließlich, er ging auf die Tür zu und schloss auf. Er öffnete und sah Kaneki an. Ayato war niedergeschlagen und irgendwie enttäuscht von sich selbst. – Kanekis Hand legte sich an seine Wange. „Hey, ist schon okay. Du bist einfach noch nicht soweit“, er gab Ayato einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

„Oh Mann, ich bin echt so erbärmlich“, stieß Ayato frustriert aus. Er wandte sich ab und setzte sich wieder auf das Klo. Er faltete die Hände zusammen und stützte seine Stirn darauf ab. „Da krieg ich echt kalte Füße …“

 

Kaneki trat vor Ayato und kniete sich hin, um mit ihm auf einer Höhe zu sein. „Hey, sieh mich an“, bat Kaneki. Nur widerwillig hob Ayato den Blick. „Es ist okay, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, wir verschieben das einfach, ja?“

 

Noch immer frustriert nickte Ayato, er hatte die Lippen aufeinander gepresst. „Komm wieder mit rüber“, Kaneki hielt ihm die Hand hin. Seufzend ergriff Ayato sie und ließ sich von dem Halb-Ghul wieder zum Bett führen. Er zog sich seine Boxershorts wieder an und stieg dann zurück ins Bett. Er zog die Decke über sich, noch immer war er ganz rot im Gesicht.

 

Kaneki legte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Beruhigend strich er Ayato durch die Haare, wie er es sonst immer machte, wenn er eines seiner Bücher las. Der jüngere Ghul schloss die Augen, das fühlte sich nach wie vor so gut an. Er schmiegte sich an Kaneki und schlief relativ schnell ein.

 

 

 

Es war wohl mitten in der Nacht, als Ayato durch etwas geweckt wurde. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu orientieren, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wo er war und auch der fehlgeschlagene Versuch, mit dem anderen Ghul Sex zu haben, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.

 

Ayato richtete leicht auf und sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um. Er sah zu Kaneki und erkannte sofort, dass er der Grund für die Geräusche war. Der Halb-Ghul hatte sich zusammen gekauert und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Er schien noch zu schlafen und in einem schlimmen Alptraum gefangen zu sein.

 

Er wälzte sich hin und her und krümmte sich immer wieder zusammen. Er murmelte nach wie vor etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Ayato streckte die Hand aus. „Kaneki“, murmelte er und berührte den Halb-Ghul an der Schulter.

 

Der Halb-Ghul stöhnte gequält auf. „ _Beschützen … muss sie alle beschützen … Muss Fressen um stärker zu werden … Fressen, fressenfressenfresssenFRESSEN_!“, stieß er aus, er bewegte sich ruckartig hin und her und trat mich den Beinen um sich.

 

Kaneki hatte die Decke vollkommen weggetreten und lag nun auf dem Bauch. Seine Finger krallten sich in seine Haare und er bog den Rücken nach oben, es sah fast aus, als ob ihn jemand an einem Seil nach oben zog. Ayato wusste, dass gleich etwas passieren würde. Er verlor die Kontrolle.

 

Mit einem Aufschrei von Kaneki schoss seine Kakuja aus dem unteren Rückenbereich hervor. Sie schoss senkrecht nach oben und erst als sie an die Decke stieß knickte sie ab. Geschockt sah Ayato die Kakuja an, ein Zittern fuhr durch seinen Körper. Das Ding sah aus wie ein Tausendfüßler.

 

Kaneki kam auf alle Viere und kippte vom Bett. Er taumelte einige Schritte über den Boden, ehe er sich wieder den Kopf hielt. Erneut stieß er einen gequälten Schmerzensschrei aus. Ayato wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er wusste nur, dass es gefährlich hier drin war.

 

Die Kakuja fegte durch den Raum und Ayato konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Er flüchtete zu dem Käfig mit den Hasen und schob ihn schnell durch das Zimmer in das angrenzende Bad hinein, in der Hoffnung, dass die beiden Häschen dort in Sicherheit waren.

 

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür, sein Atem ging hektisch. „Was soll ich jetzt machen? Gegen so ein Monster komm ich doch nie an“, stieß er aus. Er hatte gegen den ‚ _normalen_ ‘ Kaneki schon nie gewonnen, ein Sieg gegen dieses Ding war unmöglich.

 

Gedämpft durch die Tür konnte er Kanekis Schreie hören, sie klangen so grauenvoll. „Was mach ich jetzt, scheiße, so ein Mist“, grummelte Ayato. Er hörte es laut Krachen, als die Kakuja wohl mit der Wand kollidierte. Er musste etwas tun oder Kaneki würde noch das ganze Zimmer zerlegen!

 

Ayato atmete mehrmals tief durch, dann öffnete er schnell die Tür und schlüpfte hinaus. Kaneki krümmte sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden, er hockte hinter dem Bett. Seine Kakuja schlängelte sich bedrohlich um ihn herum.

 

Als er Ayato bemerkte hob er den Kopf. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Mit einem großen Satz sprang er auf Ayato zu, doch dieser konnte ausweichen. Kaneki krachte gegen die Wand. Er schlug mit der Kakuja um sich, doch Ayato schaffte es, sie abzufangen. Er keuchte auf, das war ein ganz schön heftiger Schlag gewesen.

 

Er hangelte sich quasi an der Kakuja nach vorne, er musste Kaneki erreichen. „Hey, Kaneki! Komm zu dir verdammt!“, rief Ayato. Der Halb-Ghul krümmte sich wieder schreiend auf dem Boden. Mit einem weiteren Satz hatte Ayato ihn erreicht.

 

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er Kaneki in eine Umarmung. „Hey, komm schon, komm wieder zu dir“, wie will schlug er mit der Kakuja um sich, allerdings ohne dabei Ayato zu treffen oder auch nur gezielt in seine Richtung zu schlagen.

 

Ayato konnte spüren, wie sich Kanekis Arme um ihn schlangen, er zischte leicht auf, als sich die Finger des Halb-Ghuls schmerzhaft fest in sein Fleisch bohrten. Gepeinigt schrie Kaneki auf, sein Kopf ruhte auf Ayatos Schulter.

 

„A … ya … to“, kam es mit langen Pausen dazwischen von Kaneki. „Es tut mir … Leid“, krächzte er und seine Zähne versenkten sich in Ayatos Schulter. Der jüngere Ghul zischte auf, allerdings bewegte er sich nicht. Er konnte fühlen, wie Kaneki ruhiger wurde und auch die Kakuja bewegte sich jetzt langsamer.

 

Ayato keuchte auf, es war verdammt schmerzhaft, aber wenn es Kaneki beruhigte … Der weißhaarige Halb-Ghul ließ von ihm ab, Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Seinen Blick als ‚ _geschockt_ ‘ zu bezeichnen, war eine Untertreibung. Blanker Horror lag in ihm. „Ayato“, kam es zittrig von ihm.

 

„Alles gut, ich bin hier. Beruhig dich“, Ayato zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung, er ignorierte die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter. Die Kakuja löste sich schließlich endgültig auf und Kaneki wurde wieder klar. – „Es tut mir so leid“, hörte er Kaneki immer und immer wieder murmeln.

 

„Komm, setzt dich aufs Bett und beruhige dich“, Ayato stand umständlich auf und zog Kaneki mit sich. Er drückte ihn auf das Bett, noch immer blutete seine Schulter stark. – „Ich hab dich schon wieder verletzt“, murmelte Kaneki, er starrte auf den Boden.

 

„Hm? Ach Quatsch, das ist gar nichts! Zumindest nichts im Vergleich zu einigen anderen Malen. Du hast mich nur ein wenig angeknabbert, mehr nicht“, spielte Ayato es herunter. Er war nur heilfroh, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war.

 

Plötzlich polterte es draußen und jemand fluchte, es hörte sich so an, als sei jemand gegen die verschlossene Tür gerannt. „Hey, Kaneki! Kaneki, alles okay? Warum hast du abgeschlossen?“, konnte man Banjou von draußen hören.

 

Ayato schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge, allerdings ging er auf die Tür zu und schloss auf. „Was willst du, Schwachmat? Ich hab hier drinnen alles unter Kontrolle“, fuhr Ayato ihn böse an. – Banjou sah ihn irritiert an. „Du bist immer noch da?“ – „Siehst du doch, Idiot“, schnaubte der jüngere Ghul.

 

„Was ist mit deiner Schulter passiert? Und warum hast du fast nichts an?“, wollte der größere Ghul wissen. – Ayato zischte auf und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Er hat mich gebissen, sieht man das nicht. Und zuvor hab ich geschlafen, mit Klamotten zu schlafen ist doch viel zu warm, Blödmann“, schnaubte er. Er musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass sie vorher eigentlich was anderes vorhatten.

 

„Onii-san“, kam es da von Hinami. „Oh je, hat er schon wieder die Kontrolle verloren?“, sie wirkte etwas ängstlich. – „Ja, aber er hat sich wieder beruhigt. Ich hab hier alles im Griff, kapiert?“, Ayato verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Doch da fiel ihm etwas ein. „Hinami“, setzte er an, er ging in Richtung Badezimmer, er schob den Käfig zurück. „Kannst du die mit in dein Zimmer nehmen? Ich würde nicht wollen, dass er sie aus Versehen verletzt.“

 

„Oh, ja. Klar, Natürlich nicht. Ich nehme sie mit. Banjou-san, kannst du mir helfen?“, Hinami sah zu Banjou auf. – „Hm? Aber natürlich. Ich bin nur nicht sicher, ob wir Kaneki einfach so bei ihm lassen können“, Banjou sah zwischen Kaneki und Ayato hin und her.

 

„Huh? Ich hab mich wohl verhört. Ich mach das schon, klar? Mach lieber dass du verschwindest“, er ließ seine Ukaku aufflackern. – „Ist ja schon gut, reg dich ab“, Banjou nahm den Käfig und verließ das Zimmer. Hinami sah Ayato noch einige Zeit an. „Kümmere dich gut um ihn, ja?“

 

Ayato seufzte auf, er schloss die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel rum. Tief stieß er die Luft aus. „Was für eine Nacht“, murmelte er und trat zu Kaneki. „Hey, jetzt lass den Kopf nicht hängen“, Ayato warf sich halb auf Kaneki und so landeten sie auf der Matratze. – „Was?!“, stieß Kaneki überrascht aus.

 

Der jüngere Ghul küsste Kaneki. „Ich sagte doch, es ist okay, mach dir keinen Kopf, ja? Du hast mich diesmal nicht wirklich verletzt. Ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer. Ich konnte schlimmeres verhindern“, Ayato versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, so wie er ihn ersten beruhigt hatte. „Lass uns den Vorfall einfach vergessen, ja? Meine Verletzung heilt auch schon ab, siehst du?“ Er deutete auf seine Schulter, die schon dabei war zu heilen.

 

Kaneki sah nicht wirklich glücklich darüber aus. Doch Ayato küsste ihn immer und immer wieder, anfangs erwiderte er es nicht, doch irgendwann wehrte er sich nicht mehr dagegen. Seine Hände fuhren in Ayatos Haare und er zog ihn noch näher zu sich.

 

„Na siehst du, geht doch“, nuschelte Ayato an Kanekis Lippen. Er stieg von Kaneki runter und dieser verfrachtete sich weiter auf das Bett. – „Tut mir wirklich Leid, ich …“, setzte der Halb-Ghul an, doch Ayato schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Red nicht mehr darüber! Oder ich muss dich so lange küssen, bis du vergessen hast, was du eben gerade sagen wolltest“, drohte er ihm an.

 

Kanekis Augen weiteten sich. „Dann musst du das wohl tun“, forderte er ihn heraus. – In Ayatos Augen blitzte etwas auf. „Du hast es so gewollt“, brummte er und stürzte sich wieder auf Kaneki.

 

Die beiden küssten sich stundenlang, Ayato machte seine Drohung tatsächlich wahr. Sie lösten sich erst, als sie vollkommen außer Atem waren. Ayato lag auf Kanekis Brust und er lauschte dem Herzschlag des anderen Ghuls.

 

Kaneki fuhr mit den Fingern sanft über den Bereich, zwischen Ayatos Schulterblättern. Der jüngere Ghul seufzte auf. „Fühlt sich gut an“, nuschelte er. „Du kannst immer so weiter machen.“ – „Wenn du das möchtest“, entgegnete Kaneki, er lächelte ihn leicht an.

 

„Das möchte ich“, bestätigte Ayato. ‚ _Und noch so viel mehr_ ‘, dachte er. Wieder schossen ihm Gedanken von vorhin in den Kopf, er spürte, dass seine Wangen heißer wurden. Er fragte sich, ob er das nicht doch konnte, er sah auf. Er schob sich ein wenig nach oben, um ihn zu küssen.

 

Kaneki schlang seine Arme um Ayato und hielt ihn ganz fest. Er drehte den jüngeren Ghul herum und küsste ihn dann weiter. „Kaneki“, murmelte Ayato. „Können wir es noch mal versuchen?“, fragte er nach einiger Zeit einfach. Mehr als Nein konnte der ältere schließlich nicht sagen.

 

„Wenn du das möchtest“, antwortete er zu Ayato Überraschung allerdings. – „Ja, diesmal bin ich mir sicher“, entgegnete Ayato. Kaneki sah ihn einige Zeit an und nickte schließlich. Er richtete sich leicht auf und zog Ayatos Boxershorts nach unten, seine eigene folgte anschließend.

 

Ayatos Wangen waren noch immer gerötet, es war seltsam, aber diesmal war es nicht ganz so schlimm wie ersten. Kaneki küsste ihn wieder, wahrscheinlich um ihm den letzten Rest Nervosität zu nehmen. Seine normale Kagune trat wieder zum Vorschein und auch Ayato entfesselte seine Ukaku.

 

Der jüngere Ghul stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, als er fühlte, wie einer der Ranken in seine unteren Regionen wanderte. Kanekis Kopf wanderte zu Ayatos Schulter. Das Fleisch war fast wieder zusammengewachsen. Vorsichtig küsste er die Stelle.

 

Mit der Zunge fuhr Kaneki über Ayatos Hals, ehe er einen Haufen Küsse auf dem Rest des Körpers verteilte. „Achtung“, meinte Kaneki und wenige Sekunden später, konnte Ayato fühlen, wie die Spitze der Rinkaku in ihn hinein stieß. Da Kaneki sie verschmälert hatte, war es für ihn kaum ein Problem und weh tat es auch nicht. „Zum eingewöhnen“, fügte der Halb-Ghul hinzu.

 

„Fühlt sich merkwürdig an“, Ayato hatte die Augenbrauen hochgehoben. – „Das ist normal, denke ich“, meinte Kaneki. Er dehnte seine Kagune wieder ein bisschen aus. „Schrei wenns weh tut.“

 

Ayato zischte nach einiger Zeit auf, die Rinkaku bewegte sich leicht in ihm und wurde immer größer, es fühlte sich ziemlich seltsam an. Der Druck in ihm wurde immer größer. Kaneki versuchte ihn, mit Küssen davon abzulenken.

 

Der jüngere Ghul schlang seine Beine um Kanekis Hüfte. Sein Atem kam jetzt schon stoßweise, er keuchte auf als Kaneki die Rinkaku zurückzog. Er war nur ein ganz klein wenig nervös, als er Kanekis Glied spürte. Durch die Vorbereitung durch die Rinkaku war es allerdings nicht so schlimm wie gedacht, was nicht hieß, dass es nicht wehtat.

 

Er sog die Luft ein und seine Beine schlossen sich noch fester um Kaneki. „Shit, das ist echt … seltsam“, stieß er aus. – Kaneki lachte auf. „Was soll ich sagen, aber du wolltest das so“, erinnerte er ihn.

 

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Mach weiter“, knurrte Ayato leicht auf. Seine Kagune flackerte wild um Kaneki und ihn herum, sie war ziemlich groß geworden. Kanekis Rinkaku hingegen umschloss immer mehr Ayato, die Kagune rieb über die Haut des jüngeren Ghuls und liebkoste ihn.

 

Kaneki bewegte sich ein wenig schneller und Ayatos Lippen entfloh ein lautes Stöhnen. „Was für schöne Geräusche du machst“, stichelte Kaneki, sein Kakugan hatte sich aktiviert. – „Halt die Klappe, Idiot“, stieß Ayato zischend aus. Im nächsten Moment kam ein weiteres Stöhnen über seine Lippen, noch lauter als die davor.

 

Der Halb-Ghul wusste, dass Ayato ein wenig zu laut war, die anderen würden sie hören, vor allem, da er zuvor ja schon einmal randaliert hatte, sie würden sicher noch wach sein, aber es war ihm egal. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, konnte es die ganze Welt hören.

 

„Verdammt, mach schneller“, stieß Ayato aus, seine Finger krallten sich in Kanekis Rücken und je schneller der Halb-Ghul wurde, desto tiefer bohrten sie sich in sein Fleisch. Auch Ayatos Kakugan hatten sich mittlerweile aktiviert. Sie pulsierten regelrecht und ein ungeahnter Hunger stieg ihn ihm auf.

 

Kaneki beschleunigte sein Tempo noch weiter. Er wusste, dass Ayato nicht so empfindlich auf Schmerzen reagieren würde, weshalb er sich auch nicht zurückhielt. Ayatos Finger kratzten Kanekis gesamten Rücken auf, er konnte Blut an seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen, der Halb-Ghul knurrte auf, allerdings war es nicht bedrohlich gemeint.

 

Ayato fühlte wie sich bereits alles in ihm zusammenzog, ein Schweißfilm bedeckte seinen Körper, allerdings war es diesmal kein kalter Schweiß. Er hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und seine Beine schlossen sich noch fester um Kaneki, er stieß ein Geräusch, irgendwo zwischen einem Schrei und einem Lachen aus.

 

Kaneki küsste Ayatos Hals, einige Zeit saugte er auch an der Haut, was einen Knutschleck zur Folge hatte, als er sich löste, Ayato hatte es nicht einmal mitgekriegt. Auch bei ihm stieg der Druck an. „Noch fester“, keuchte Ayato irgendwann auf. Seine rechte Hand war in Kanekis Haare gewandert. Die Strähnen, die er berührte, färbten sich leicht rot vom Blut.

 

Der Halb-Ghul kam dem Wunsch nach und steigerte sein Tempo erneut, eine seiner Ranken schloss sich um Ayatos Glied und pumpte es im Rhythmus von Kanekis Bewegungen. Ayato zog die Mundwinkel zurück und bleckte die Zähne. Er drehte fast durch – auf positive Art.

 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dabei waren, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er stöhnte immer und immer wieder auf, seine Ukaku bewegte sich mehr als unruhig, sie flackerte um ihn und Kaneki herum. Jeweils einer seiner ‚ _Flügel_ ‘ schlang sich um eine Ranke von Kanekis Rinkaku.

 

Der Druck wurde fast unerträglich für Ayato, seine Finger gruben sich noch tiefer in Kanekis Rücken, zerkratzten ihn noch weiter. Es roch im ganzen Zimmer nach Blut, nach Kanekis, aber auch nach Ayatos. Es brachte Ayato fast zum Durchdrehen. Seine Kakugan pulsierten, er vergrub sein Gesicht an Kanekis Schulter und letztendlich vergrub er seine Zähne in der Schulter des Halb-Ghuls, dieser ließ ihn gewähren.

 

Die Ukaku flackerte wie wild hin und her und als Ayato schließlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, schossen wie von selbst kristallisierte RC-Zellen aus ihnen hervor. Sie landeten in der Decke. Er stieß an Kanekis Schulter einen weiteren Schrei aus.

 

Kaneki ließ sich noch etwas Zeit, ehe auch er zum Orgasmus kam. Seine Rinkaku zog sich dabei fester um Ayatos Körper und die Ranken fuhren vor allem in Ayatos untere Regionen. Der jüngere Ghul löste sich von Kanekis Schulter, sein Mund war blutig, er legte sich zurück.

 

Der Halb-Ghul betrachtete seinen Geliebten, das Mondlicht … nein, es war vielmehr die bereits aufgehende Sonne die in den Raum schien, ersten hatte er mit seiner Kakuja die Vorhänge abgerissen, wie er jetzt bemerkte, schien auf Ayato. Das Blut lief an Ayatos Mundwinkeln hinab und färbte seine Zähne rot, der jüngere Ghul grinste leicht. „Woah“, stieß er aus. Seine Ukaku flackerte noch leicht um ihn herum.

 

Kaneki zog sich aus Ayato zurück und legte sich neben ihn. „Du hast dich ganz schön an meinem Rücken ausgelassen“, merkte er an, es ziepte leicht. – „Ein wenig …“, noch immer fix und fertig und auch irgendwie seltsam berauscht drehte sich Ayato auf Kaneki drauf. Sie waren beide klitschnass geschwitzt und Blut beschmierte ihre Körper. Der jüngere Ghul küsste Kaneki erneut.

 

Müdigkeit machte sich allerdings in Ayato breit, weshalb es nur bei einigen kurzen Küssen blieb, er bettete seinen Kopf auf Kanekis Brust. „So könnte es immer bleiben“, nuschelte er. Kaneki strich ihm durch die Haare. – „Ja, da wäre schön …“, antwortete er.

 

„Warum musstest du die Vorhänge abreißen? Das Licht blendet“, kam es müde von dem jüngeren Ghul. – „Tut mir Leid“, schnaubte Kaneki, zwei seiner Ranken streckten sich in Richtung Fenster. Die Vorhänge lagen auf dem Boden. Er hob sie auf und hängte sie lose über die Gardinenstange. Es dunkelte den Raum nur geringfügig ab. „Das ist das einzige, was ich jetzt tun kann …“ Er gab Ayato einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

„Na, nicht wirklich besser, aber schon okay“, seufzte er auf. Er drehte den Kopf vom Fenster weg. Kaneki schloss die Arme um Ayato, dieser driftete bereits in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	9. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

I’m_not_kissing_you_goodbye.

 

Er war irgendwann am Nachmittag als Ayato aufwachte, er blinzelte einige Male um seine Sicht zu klären. Ein Gähnen entwich ihm, als er sich leicht aufrichtete. Noch immer lag er auf Kaneki. Dieser betrachtete ihn.

 

„Ausgeschlafen?“, fragte der Halb-Ghul. – „M-m-m-m“, brummte Ayato, er war noch immer fix und fertig. Er legte seinen Kopf zurück auf Kanekis Brust und lauschte eine Weile dem Herzschlag des Halb-Ghuls. Dieser strich durch Ayatos Haare.

 

„Wollen wir nicht langsam mal aufstehen?“, fragte Kaneki. – „Nö, keine Lust, ist viel zu bequem hier“, meinte Ayato. – „Bequem vielleicht, aber mit dem ganzen Blut und Sperma auf Dauer doch etwas eklig“, gab Kaneki zu bedenken. „Wir könnten ja duschen gehen, zusammen versteht sich.“

 

Ayato wurde hellhörig, schnell richtete er sich halb auf. „Das klingt echt gut“, meinte er, ehe er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang. Er zischte leicht auf, als die Bewegung schmerzte. „Aye, das tut ja immer noch weh“, grummelte er. „Zum Glück dürfte das schnell abheilen.“

 

Kaneki lachte leicht auf und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du den Schmerz vergisst“, meinte er, während er Ayato mit ins Badezimmer zog.

 

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, die mehr aus Küssen und Befummeln bestand, als aus Waschen, zogen sie sich wieder an und verließen das Zimmer, wenn auch ein wenig widerwillig, sie gingen in die Küche und Kaneki kochte für sie beide Kaffee.

 

Banjou, Hinami und die anderen saßen nebenan im Wohnzimmer. Ayato hatte sich irgendwann ebenfalls dort hin begeben. Die Stille, die herrschte war ziemlich seltsam und ziemlich unangenehm. Anscheinend hatten sie gestern Abend noch sehr vieles gehört, was sich nicht unbedingt danach angehört hatte, als würde Kaneki Ayato gleich fressen.

 

Hinamis Wangen waren gerötet und sie vermied es, Kaneki und Ayato anzusehen. Banjou hingegen starrte Ayato durchdringend an. Dieser ignorierte das so gut es ging. Die Unbehaglichkeit, die im Zimmer herrschte war so dick, dass man sie fast mit einem Messer zerschneiden konnte.

 

Erst als Tsukiyama hereinkam, löste sich diese seltsame Spannung ein wenig. Er war die Nacht ja nicht da gewesen und hatte demnach nichts mitgekriegt. Wenigstens einer der sich normal verhielt. Er gab Hinami eine Blume und wandte sich dann an Kaneki. „Für dich, Kaneki-kun“, er hielt ihm eine Rose hin.

 

„Uh, die brauch ich nicht“, lehnte Kaneki ab, doch Shuu ignorierte das. Er wandte sich zu Ayato um. – „Normalerweise stelle ich deine Entscheidungen ja nicht in Frage, Kaneki-kun, aber ist es wirklich so klug, ein Mitglied von Aogiri Tree hierher einzuladen? Waren sie nicht unsere Feinde?“

 

„Ja, sind sie, aber das ist schon in Ordnung“, antwortete Kaneki. Kaneki trug den Kaffee für Ayato – und auch für die Anderen – rüber ins Wohnzimmer. – „Woher kommt der Sinneswandel auf einmal?“, hakte Shuu nach.

 

„Das ist kein Sinneswandel, Aogiri Tree sehe ich immer noch als Feind an, aber Ayato nicht. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin schon seit einiger Zeit mit ihm zusammen“, eröffnete Kaneki. – Ayatos Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Das so ausgesprochen zu hören, war ungewohnt, er hatte noch nie so wirklich darüber nachgedacht. „Ich erzähle ihm nichts von dem, was wir vorhaben und er erzählt mir nichts von dem, was Aogiri Tree vorhat, so einfach ist das.“

 

Shuu sah zwischen Kaneki und Ayato hin und her. Hatte er das wirklich noch nicht mitgekriegt? Oder wollte er das nur nicht mitkriegen? Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde überlegend. „Das ist … eine außerordentlich gute Mischung …“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Und ich habe mich die ganze Zeit schon gefragt, warum Kaneki-kun noch appetitlicher riecht als sonst. Jetzt wird mir alles klar! Kirishimas Geruch hat sich mit in seinen gemischt, Ah _très bien_ , so wird es natürlich noch besser“, er lachte auf.

 

„Was hat er?“, fragte Ayato. – „Ignorier ihn einfach, er versucht schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung, mich zu fressen“, seufzte Kaneki auf. – „… Ach wirklich?“, Ayato sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. – „Ja … Allerdings wartet er wohl noch auf die perfekte Gelegenheit“, Kaneki zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

„Onii-san?“, setzte Hinami an. „Wirst du das Touka-chan sagen? Ich meine, dass ihr beide … zusammen seid?“, fragte sie. – Ayato riss die Augen auf. „Was? Warum sollte sie das was angehen. Werden wir nicht, oder?“, er sah zu Kaneki.

 

Kaneki überlegte einige Zeit. „Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, Touka-chan noch einmal aufzusuchen … aber ich bin jetzt der Meinung, dass sie ein recht darauf hat, es zu erfahren“, meinte Kaneki.

 

„Was? Warum?“, Ayato sah ihn nicht so begeistert an. „Lass meine dumme Schwester da raus, ja? Das geht die überhaupt nichts an“, brummte Ayato. – „Nenn sie nicht ‚ _dumme Schwester_ ‘. Und gerade weil sie deine Schwester ist, sollte sie es wissen. Wer, wenn nicht sie könnte jetzt noch meckern, dass ich als _Freund_ nicht gut genug bin?“, stichelte Kaneki.

 

„Tch, mir egal was sie sagt, ich hab keine Lust mit ihr zu reden. Zudem … ich hab sie gefressen, ich glaub nicht, dass sie noch was mit mir zu tun haben will“, Ayato schnaubte. – „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher“, nuschelte Hinami. „Du bist immerhin ihr Bruder.“

 

„Ich hab dazu keine Lust“, Ayato verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er wollte Touka nicht sehen, sie hasste ihn bestimmt dafür, dass er sie gefressen hatte. Ihre Hass-Tiraden brauchte er echt nicht. Deswegen wechselte er das Thema. „Hinami, haben die Hasen den Aufruhr gut verkraftet?“

 

„Oh, ja, den beiden geht es bestens. Hast du schon Namen für sie?“, fragte sie. – „Nein, Kaneki du solltest dir was überlegen“, Ayato sah zu dem Halb-Ghul. – „Oh, hm, weißt du, gestern hatte ich kaum Zeit um darüber nachzudenken“, Kaneki warf ihm einen Blick zu der mehr als tausend Worte aussagte.

 

Ayato musste sich anstrengen um nicht rot anzulaufen. „Dann denk dir jetzt was aus.“ – Kaneki grinste leicht. „Okay. Ich werde mir noch was ausdenken. Wir können ja in der Zeit einen Kaffee trinken gehen“, er sah ihn auffordernd an.

 

Der jüngere Ghul starrte zurück, sein Blick signalisierte deutlich ein ‚ _Nein_ ‘. Kaneki sah ihn weiterhin unbeirrt an. Sie lieferten sich ein Blickduell. – „Oh, _fantastique_! Ihre Liebe ist so stark, dass sie schon per Telepathie kommunizieren können“, meinte Shuu der neben ihnen aufgetaucht war und sie interessiert beobachtete.

 

Ayato zuckte zusammen und wandte den Blick ab. „ _Liebe_ , huh? Was redet der für einen Scheiß …“ Als ob er verliebt war, ganz sicher nicht! – Kaneki unterdrückte ein Lachen.

 

 

 

Ayato seufzte auf, er wusste wirklich nicht, warum er sich darauf eingelassen hatte. Kaneki hatte ihn doch noch überredet, dem Anteiku einen Besuch abzustatten. Nun waren er, Kaneki und Hinami auf dem Weg dorthin. Der Halb-Ghul hatte seine Hand ergriffen und zog Ayato mehr oder weniger mit sich.

 

Der jüngere Ghul wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich dermaßen dagegen sträubte, er war es doch immerhin schon gewohnt, sich mit seiner Schwester zu streiten. Er dachte an Kanekis Worte, damals bei ihrem Kampf, dass er nur bei Aogiri war, weil er sie beschützen wollte. Diese Worte hatten ihn damals so wütend gemacht, wahrscheinlich, weil sie stimmten. Er wollte seine Schwester beschützen, so wie er es seinem idiotischen Vater versprochen hatte. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde.

 

Er hatte keine Lust auf weitere Streitereien. Er mochte es nicht, sich mit ihr zu streiten. Auch wenn er die Menschen hasste, war Touka da weitaus besser aufgehoben, die Ghulwelt war nichts für einen Schwachmaten wie sie.

 

Er fragte sich, ob sie ihn hasste. Diese Frage schoss ihm schon seit damals im Kopf herum, die meiste Zeit konnte er sie ignorieren, aber von Zeit zu Zeit schaffte sie es, sich durch seine Gedanken zu fressen. Hasste sie ihn dafür, dass er abgehauen und zu Aogiri gegangen war? Hasste sie ihn, dass er weiterhin ihre geliebten Menschen tötete? Hasste sie ihn dafür, dass er sie gefressen hatte? Würde sie ihn hassen, weil er mit Kaneki ausging? Immerhin mochte sie ihn ja, zumindest hatte es den Anschein gemacht.

 

„Wir sind da“, meinte Kaneki und riss Ayato damit aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf das Schild, das vor dem Laden stand. Anteiku … - „Bringen wir es hinter uns“, murmelte Ayato. Zusammen mit den beiden anderen ging er nach drinnen.

 

Im Café waren derzeit keine Kunden, nur Kaya saß wohl als Gast an einem Tisch. Nishiki und Roma waren anwesend. Roma wischte gerade die Tische ab und Nishiki stand hinter dem Tresen. Roma drehte sich enthusiastisch um, als das kleine Glöckchen ertönte. „Herzlich Willkommen“, rief sie.

 

Allerdings entgleisten ihre Gesichtszüge, als sie Kaneki erkannte. „Oh du meine Güte! Du bist Kaneki Ken!“, sie lief auf ihn zu. „Endlich treffe ich dich mal“, kam es überschwänglich von ihr. – Kaneki sah sie überrascht an. Ayato wirkte auch ziemlich verwirrt.

 

„Mensch Roma! Jetzt dreh mal nicht so durch“, schimpfte Nishiki. „Lange ist’s her, Kaneki“, meinte er dann. – „Hallo, Nishiki-senpai“, Kaneki nickte leicht.

 

Hinami lief weiter in den Laden rein. „Hallo, Nishiki-san, Kaya-san und Roma-san“, begrüßte sie die Leute. – „Ah, hallo Hinami-chan“, Kaya lächelt die andere Ghula an. – „Hey, sag mal, Kaneki, was hat der hier zusuchen?“, mit einem abfälligen Blick musterte Nishiki Ayato, dieser hatte sich ein ganz klein wenig hinter Kaneki versteckt. Er zischte auf.

 

„Ah, ich hab ihn mitgebracht. Nebenbei, ist Touka-chan da?“, wollte Kaneki wissen. Das er damit Nishikis Frage nicht wirklich beantwortete, war ihm klar. – „Derzeit ist sie noch in der Schule, allerdings dürfte sie jeden Moment zurück kommen“, meinte Kaya.

 

„Gut“, Kaneki trat weiter in den Laden, er zog Ayato mit sich. „Dann nehme ich solange einen Kaffee. Was willst du?“, er sah den jüngeren Ghul an. – „Gar nichts!“, dieser wandte den Blick ab. – Kaneki seufzte. „Hinami, such du dir auch was aus“, meinte Kaneki.

 

„Ich nehme auch einen Kaffee“, lächelnd setzte sich Hinami zu Kaya an den Tisch. Nishiki bereitete den Kaffee vor. Hin und wieder warf er Ayato, der sich mit Kaneki an einen weiteren Tisch gesetzt hatte, böse Blicke zu.

 

„Das war eine dumme Idee, hierher zu kommen“, zischte Ayato. – Kaneki ergriff Ayatos Hand, die er auf dem Tisch liegen hatte. „War es nicht“, er sah ihm in die Augen. – „Woah, ist das dein Freund?“, kam es da von Roma, sie starrte Ayato und Kaneki neugierig an. „Er erinnert mich irgendwie an Touka-san.“

 

„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich ihr Bruder bin“, knurrte Ayato. Er befreite seine Hand aus Kanekis Griff und versteckte sie unter dem Tisch. Er hörte Kaya hinter sich lachen. Er drehte sich kurz um, um ihr einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

 

Die Tür zum Laden öffnete sich erneut und Touka trat ein. „Hallo“, meinte sie in die Runde, sie sah ziemlich geschafft aus. „Kannst du mir einen Kaffee machen, Nishiki?“, sie sah sich im Raum und ihr Blick stoppte bei Kaneki und Ayato. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sog hörbar die Luft ein.

 

Ayato sah seine Schwester kurz an, ehe er den Blick auf die Tischplatte senkte. Er bereitete sich schon mal auf die Hass-Tirade vor. Kaneki sah zwischen ihm und Touka hin und her. Diese war näher gekommen und starrte Ayato fassungslos an. Kaneki konnte sehen, wie sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

 

„Ayato …“, stieß sie leise aus. – „Hallo, Schwester“, brummte der jüngere Ghul. – Touka biss die Zähne zusammen. „Du verdammter Idiot!“, stieß sie gepresst aus. Ayato zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sie ihn packte und hochzog. Doch statt ihm eine zu verpassen, umarmte sie ihn. Vollkommen überrumpelt, wusste Ayato nicht, ob er die Umarmung jetzt erwidern sollte oder nicht.

 

Sie löste sich von ihm. „Komm mit, wir müssen dringend mal reden“, ihr Blick war ernst. Ayato nickte. – Touka sah noch einmal zu Kaneki. „Und mit dir hab ich auch noch mal ein Hühnchen zu rupfen, hau bloß nicht ab vorher“, knurrte sie. – „Keine Sorge“, Kaneki hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

 

Touka zog Ayato mit. Sie gingen nach oben in ihre Wohnung. Dort setzten sie sich auf die Couch, Touka saß ihrem Bruder gegenüber. „Warum bist du hier? Ich meine, ich freue mich darüber, aber es kommt doch unerwartet. Und vor allem, warum bist du mit Kaneki hier?“

 

Ayatos Wangen wurden heiß. „Uhm … also, genau genommen war es Kaneki, der mich hierher gezerrt hat. Ich … uh … also er und ich … wir sind … uhm …“, er fing an zu stammeln. Touka betrachtete ihren Bruder einige Zeit, da schien es dann ‚ _klick_ ‘ zu machen.

 

„Moment mal, Ayato! Willst du mir gerade sagen, dass du mit Kaneki _zusammen_ bist?“, ihre Stimme überschlug sich mehrmals. – Ayatos Gesicht wurde noch heißer. „Uhm … ja“, nuschelte er kaum hörbar.

 

Touka war aufgesprungen und hatte sich über den Tisch zu ihrem Bruder gebeugt. Jetzt ließ sie sich wieder auf die Couch plumpsen. „Oh ha, das muss ich erst mal verarbeiten …“, sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

 

Ayato schaffte es endlich seine Schwester an zu sehen. Diese stieß die Luft aus und lächelte. „Tja, dann sag ich mal Herzlichen Glückwunsch, was? Oh Mann, mein Bruder hat seinen ersten Freund“, sie grinste.

 

„Tsch! Woher willst du das denn wissen?“, stieß Ayato aus. – „Woah, du hattest schon einen anderen Freund? Das hättest du mir ruhig erzählen können. Wie war er denn so“, stichelte sie.

 

„Keinen Freund … aber wusstest du, dass ich eine Stalkerin habe?“, nuschelte er. – „Eine Stalkerin? Ist die verrückt?“, Touka zog die Augenbrauen hoch. – „Anscheinend … sie redet ständig davon, mich heiraten zu wollen“, er zischte auf.

 

Touka brach in Gelächter aus. „Oh Mann, bei dir scheint es nicht langweilig zu sein … Sie will dich ernsthaft heiraten?“ – „Das ist nicht witzig, sondern äußerst nervig. Und du hat anscheinend schon mal mit ihr gesprochen“, Ayato hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

 

„Ach, hab ich das?“, Touka legte den Kopf schief. – „Ja, sie heißt Desdemona, sie ist Ausländerin und hat lange orangeblonde Haare, falls dir das was sagt“, beschrieb Ayato seine Stalkerin. – Touka horchte auf. „Die?!“, stieß sie aus. „Ja, ich erinnere mich an sie, sie wirkte eigentlich ganz nett und nicht wie eine Stalkerin. Sie sagte, dass du ihr einmal geholfen hast?“

 

„Ja … Nein! Eigentlich nicht. Ich hab zufällig die Taube erledigt, die sie gejagt hat, ich wollte ihn halt fressen … Seitdem quasselt sie schon von Hochzeit und so“, Ayato schnaubte. „Sie hat mir schon was von Kindern vorgesponnen und dass sie es mag, wenn ich sie fresse. Echt widerlich.“

 

„Du hast sie gefressen?“, Touka klang entsetzt. – „Hey, sie wollte das so und es war eine Notsituation!“, meinte Ayato. – „Was denn für eine Notsituation?“ – Ayato stockte kurz, er wusste nicht, ob er das Touka erzählen sollte, oder lieber doch nicht. „Ähm, na ja, Kaneki hat … mal wieder keine Kontrolle über sich gehabt und er hat mich zuvor gefressen. Desdemona verscheuchte ihn, bevor er mich in Sicherheit bringen konnte und tja, als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin … Hab ich halt sie gefressen“, berichtete er.

 

„ _WAS_?“, stieß Touka aus. „Kaneki hat dich gefressen? Und das ist schon mal vorgekommen? Soll ich es ihm für dich zeigen? Der hat vielleicht nerven, sich an meinem Bruder zu vergreifen“, sie ballte die Hand zur Faust.

 

Ayato sprang auf. „Nein! Ist schon alles okay! Wir haben das geklärt, echt! Zudem, was regst du dich so auf?“ – „Na, wenn der sich einfach an meinem Bruder vergreift, natürlich rege ich mich da auf!“, schnaubte Touka.

 

Verwirrt sah Ayato sie an. „Warum? Ich meine, du musst mich doch eigentlich hassen? Ich hab dich angegriffen und dich sogar gefressen und ich bin bei Aogiri …“, er stieß die Luft aus. – Touka sah ihren Bruder an. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Klar, ich könnte dich für die Scheiße, die du gemacht hast, echt umbringen, aber trotzdem hasse ich dich nicht. Du bist immerhin mein Bruder.“

 

Ayato sah sie eine Weile nur an. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. „Und jetzt sag mal, wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, Kaneki zu daten?“, wechselte sie das Thema.

 

„Uh … tja … er hat mich irgendwann mal geküsst und dann wieder und wieder und jetzt … tja …“, meinte Ayato. – „Wie, _einfach so_?“, Touka war verwirrt. – „Ja, er meinte, ihm würde mein Gesichtsausdruck danach gefallen, zumindest war das am Anfang so. Ich hab mich irgendwann dran gewöhnt und … bin dann auch immer öfter zu ihm“, seine Wangen waren kochendheiß und er schaffte es auch nicht, seine Schwester anzusehen.

 

„Ist das so, ja?“, sie kicherte. „Das ich dich mal so verlegen sehen würde, Ayato. Zugegeben, es ist seltsam, dass sich mein kleiner Bruder in einen meiner Freunde verliebt hat, aber tja, wo die Liebe hinfällt, nicht wahr?“

 

„ _L-Liebe_? Quatsch nicht, ich bin nicht verliebt!“, stammelte Ayato, sein Blick wanderte im Raum umher. – „ _Natürlich nicht_ “, lachte Touka. Danach stand sie auf. „Dann will ich ihn mal dazu holen“, sie ging um die Couch herum und auf die Tür zu. Sie öffnete sie und lief fast in Kaneki rein, er hatte die Hand erhoben, als wollte er gerade klopfen. „Ah, gut, dich wollte ich gerade rufen, komm rein!“

 

Touka machte wieder kehrt und zusammen mit Kaneki setzte sie sich auf die Couch. Der Halb-Ghul nahm neben Ayato platz. „Also, Kaneki, wie genau kommst du dazu, was mit meinem Bruder anzufangen.“

 

„Uhm … Am Anfang war das nur aus einer Laune heraus und weil er immer so böse geguckt hat, da wollte ich mal sehen, ob ich ihn nicht dazu bringen kann, einen anderen Ausdruck aufzusetzen“, Kaneki sah zu Ayato. „Und irgendwann ist es dann so gekommen.“

 

„Weißt du, Kaneki … du hast echt seltsame Hobbys“, merkte Touka trocken an. Kaneki schmunzelte. „Aber als große Schwester muss ich jetzt eine Warnung aussprechen, das ist meine Pflicht“, Touka stand auf und starrte Kaneki böse an. „Machst du meinen kleinen Bruder unglücklich, dann mache ich dich unglücklich, hast du kapiert?“ Es hatte fast den Anschein, als ob eine bedrohliche dunkle Aura um sie herum waberte.

 

„Eh … Klar, Touka, werde ich schon nicht machen …“, Kaneki fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. – „Das will ich für dich auch hoffen“, schnaubte sie. – „Ach, Schwester, lass das, ja?!“, jammerte Ayato. – „Irgendeiner muss ja dafür sorgen, dass er keine Faxen macht“, sie stämmte die Hände in die Seiten.

 

 

 

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit, zwischenzeitlich gesellte sich noch Hinami zu ihnen, doch als bereits die Sonne unterging, meinte Kaneki, dass sie jetzt gehen müssten. „Ich muss auch noch mal weg“, meinte Touka. „Ich hatte Yoriko versprochen, ihr noch einige Aufgaben vorbei zu bringen, sie war heute krank. Ich begleite euch ein Stück“, sie sprang auf und holte die besagten Sachen.

 

Die vier verließen das Anteiku und machten sich auf den Weg. Sie waren noch nicht lange unterwegs, als Hinami plötzlich etwas wahrnahm. Sie blieb stehen und sah in eine Gasse. „Was hast du, Hinami?“, wollte Touka wissen.

 

Die jüngere Ghula zitterte leicht. „Ich kann Schreie hören. Da sterben Ghule …“, kam es verängstigt von ihr. – „Was? Sind da Tauben?“, fragte Kaneki. – „Nein, da ist kein Mensch, das ist ein anderer Ghul …“

 

„Ich gehe nachsehen, was da los ist“, meinte Kaneki. „Zeigst du mir, wo sie stecken?“ – „Ja, da vorne“, sie deutete auf ein baufälliges Fabrikgebäude. Kaneki setzte sich in Bewegung. Touka, Ayato und Hinami folgten ihm.

 

Sie erreichten das Gebäude recht schnell und betraten es. „Wo ist er?“, wollte Kaneki wissen. – „Eine sie … Sie ist da hinten“, meinte Hinami und deutete in die Richtung, in der sie die Ghule wahrnahm. Sie liefen weiter in das Gebäude hinein. „Der Blutgeruch wird immer stärker“, informierte Hinami.

 

„Beeilen wir uns lieber“, meinte Ayato. „Sonst dürfte von den anderen nicht mehr viel übrig sein.“ Sie waren jetzt nah genug dran, dass auch die anderen, den immensen Blutgeruch wahrnahmen. Kaneki öffnete eine Tür und sie traten in einen großen weitestgehend leeren Raum ein.

 

Ayato erstarrte, ein eiskalter Schauer lief über seinen gesamten Körper. Ein _Lachen_ , weiter hinten war ein Lachen, welches ihm nur zu bekannt vorkam. Ein _Frauenlachen_. „Die schon wieder?“, knurrte Ayato.

 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Touka wissen. – „Definitiv nicht“, Ayato setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Warum zur Hölle war _sie_ hier? Sie kamen in einen großen Raum, an den Wänden waren Graffitis geschmiert, ansonsten war er vollkommen leer. Hinami keuchte auf.

 

Blut. Überall war Blut. Der ganze Boden war rot, einiges war frisch, doch das meiste war schon dabei zu gerinnen. Ayato biss die Zähne zusammen. Touka war fassungslos, als sie dieses Massaker sah. Sie konnte einen Ghul erkennen, der regelmäßig das Anteiku besucht hatte.

 

Er hatte ihr den Kopf zugewandt, er war mehr tot als lebendig. Röchelnd sog er die Luft ein und ein ekliges, rasselndes Geräusch entstand, als er das tat. Blut hatte seine Lungen gefüllt und erstickte ihn langsam. Hinami wich an Kanekis Seite zurück und versteckte sich hinter ihm. Sie klammerte sich an seinem Arm fest. Vor ihnen lagen sechs oder sieben tote Ghule.

 

Mitten in dem Haufen aus Ghul-Leichen saß _sie_. Ihr Körper war unbekleidet und tiefe Kratzspuren zierten ihren Körper, hier hatte ein Kampf stattgefunden, definitiv. Blut färbte die weiße Haut rot, sowohl ihr eigenes, als auch fremdes. Sie saß rittlings auf dem Körper des halbtoten Ghuls, ihre Hand war tief in den Bauch ihres Opfer vergraben. Sie zog sie heraus, Fleisch befand sich zwischen ihren Fingern. Mehr Blut lief an ihrer Hand hinab, als sie diese anhob. Sie hatte sich weit zurückgebeugt und den Kopf zurückgelegt.

 

Sie hob ihre Hand mit dem blutigen Fleisch über ihren Kopf, das Blut floss nur so von ihrer Hand und benetzte ihr Kinn, ihren Hals, ihr Dekolleté, alles. Sie aß das Fleisch und stieß ein genüssliches Geräusch aus. Ihre Zunge fuhr heraus und leckte Blut, welches ihren Mundwinkel hinunterlief ab.

 

Ayato betrachtete sie, ihr Körper war von Blut und Schweiß bedeckt, ihre orangeblonden Haare waren durch eben jenes Blut dunkler gefärbt, es war offen, vollkommen offen und verteilte sich über die Ghul-Leichen, einzelne Strähnen klebten an ihrem Körper.

 

Sie öffnete die Augen und schielte in Ayatos Richtung. „A~ya~to~, kommst du mich besuchen?“, säuselte sie. Ayato spannte sich an. Sie drehte sich leicht, wobei sie ihre Brust mit einem Arm abdeckte, ihre Intimzone verbarg sie mit den Beinen und ihrem anderen Arm. Ihre Wangen waren nicht nur vom Blut gerötet.

 

„Was hast du hier gemacht?“, knurrte er. – „Ich hab sie gefressen. Sie waren nicht gerade nett zu mir, sie wollten ihre _bösen Spielchen_ mit mir spielen, dafür mussten sie sterben. Stell dir das mal vor, dieser lächerliche Haufen Ghule hat mich für eine einfache _Touristin_ gehalten … Ausgerechnet _mich_ “, sie lachte auf, ihre Augen funkelten vor Mordlust. Ihr Atem ging ziemlich schwer, sie versuchte sich wohl ruhig zu halten. „Es ist so heiß hier drinnen …“ Sie starrte Ayato an.

 

„Das ist wohl deine Stalkerin, was?“, murmelte Touka. – „Ist sie“, brummte er. – „Oh, deine süße Schwester und Loverboy, aber wer ist das?“, fragte Desdemona mit einem Blick auf Hinami. – „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an“, antwortete der jüngere Ghul. – „Wie böse“, Desdemonas Blick war noch immer von Mordlust verschleiert. Verlor sie auch gerade den Verstand? Warum geriet Ayato immer an solche Ghule?

 

Desdemona erhob sich schließlich von dem Leichenberg. Noch immer hielt sie sich mehr oder weniger mit ihren Armen bedeckt. „Willst du auch was abhaben, Ayato? Sie sind noch ganz warm“, ein Grinsen lag auf ihrem Gesicht. – „Von Kannibalismus halte ich nicht viel, das schmeckt mir nicht“, lehnte er ab.

 

„Das ist aber schade“, scheinbar traurig sah Desdemona auf den Leichenhaufen. „Aber du hast recht, es schmeckt abscheulich“, sie trat weiter auf ihn zu. – „Sie haben sie alle alleine besiegt?“, fragte Hinami, sie schielte hinter Kaneki hervor.

 

Desdemona kam vor ihnen an. Sie beugte sich zu Hinami herunter. Ihre Kakugan waren aktiviert. „Ja, das habe ich. Sie waren solche … _Schwachmaten_ “, sie grinste. „Dass sie wirklich geglaubt haben, dass sie gegen den « _Skorpion»_ ankommen“, sie fing an zu kichern.

 

„« _Skorpion_ »?“, wiederholte Hinami. Desdemona hatte ‚ _Skorpion_ ‘ auf Deutsch ausgesprochen, weshalb sie damit nichts anfangen konnte. – „Ja, das CCG in Deutschland hat mich wegen meinem Stachel ‚ _Skorpion_ ‘ genannt. Sind sie nicht kreativ?“, diesmal sprach sie es auf Japanisch aus. Ihre Bikaku schoss hervor und tänzelte bedrohlich um sie herum. „Siehst du?“

 

Hinami zuckte zusammen als sich die Spitze des Stachels nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Auge auftauchte. Die leuchtend rote Kagune wirkte sehr bedrohlich. Kaneki schob seinen Arm zwischen Hinami und die Kagune. „Lass sie in Ruhe“, knurrte er auch seine Kagune flackerte jetzt auf.

 

Schnell richtete sich Desdemona auf und zog die Kagune zurück, dabei entblößte sie sich allerdings auch. „Schon gut, Loverboy, ich werde keinen von Ayatos Freunden verletzen. Ich will ja nicht, dass er mir böse ist“, säuselte sie, während sie noch weiter auf ihn zutrat. Ayato zuckte zusammen und lief leicht rot an.

 

Desdemona trat näher zu Ayato. „Schick die anderen nach Hause und wir unternehmen noch was _schönes_ , ja?“, schlug sie vor. – „Kein Interesse“, lehnte Ayato ab. – „Hrr, wie kalt du zu mir bist. Alles nur, weil Loverboy jetzt dabei ist?“, sie sah zu Kaneki.

 

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen“, knurrte Kaneki. – „Oder was? Wirst du mich fressen?“, sie ließ ihre Bikaku erneut erscheinen und ihre Kakugan aktivierten sich. – „Nein, würde ich nicht“, meinte Kaneki. Auch wenn es ganz und gar nicht so klang, als würde er es ernst meinen.

 

Desdemona grinste boshaft und ihr Skorpionsschwanz fegte über den Boden, sie ging tatsächlich auf Kaneki los. Dieser wehrte ihre Kagune mit seiner ab. Mit zwei seiner Ranken schleuderte er sie zurück. Sie überschlug sich und landete neben dem Leichenhaufen.

 

„Oi, Kaneki, gib dich nicht mit ihr ab, die ist es nicht Wert“, knurrte Ayato. – „Das verletzt meine Gefühle, Ayato“, zischte Desdemona. Sie sprang auf Kaneki zu und schlug wieder mit ihrer Bikaku zu. Es schien ihr überhaupt nichts auszumachen, dass sie nach wie vor keine Kleidung trug und jeder sie sehen konnte.

 

Kaneki wehrte jeden ihrer Angriffe ab und schlug sie immer weiter zurück. „Du gehst mir auf die Nerven!“, stieß er aus und rammte seine Kagune durch sie hindurch. Sein Kakugan pulsierte vor Mordlust.

 

Statt gepeinigt aufzuschreien, lachte Desdemona jedoch nur. „Fantastisch, ja, mach nur weiter so, zeig mir, was für ein Monster du bist“, stieß sie kreischend aus. Sie hielt sich den Bauch und sah Kaneki mit weit aufgerissenen Kakugan-Augen an. Blut lief ihr aus der Wunde.

 

Sie lief wieder auf ihn zu und wich seinen Schlägen aus, ihr Lachen hallte schrill durch die Halle, als sie auf Kaneki zusprang und schnell ihre Zähne in seinem Hals versenkte. Ayato zischte auf, als er das sah und aktivierte seine Ukaku.

 

„Oi, lass den Scheiß“, er zerrte an Desdemona und versuchte sie von Kaneki los zu kriegen. Touka kam ihm zur Hilfe und schaffte es, sie mit einem kräftigen Tritt von Kaneki zu lösen. Ayato flog mit ihr nach hinten und konnte sich nur schwer auf den Beinen halten. „Lass ihn in ruhe, hast du kapiert?“

 

Desdemona lachte auf und drehte sich in Ayatos Armen. „Du bist gemein, Ayato, lass mir auch meinen Spaß“, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Allerdings erstarrte sie. Sie löste sich von Ayato und sah auf sich hinab, alle vier Ranken von Kanekis Kagune hatten sich durch ihren Körper gebohrt. Sie spuckte Blut.

 

„Ayato … sag Loverboy, dass das ganz schön weh tut“, sie grinste gequält auf. Kaneki zog drei der viel Ranken aus ihr heraus und schleuderte sie mit der letzten fort. – „Wag es dich, ihn zu küssen und ich bring dich um“, kam es von Kaneki.

 

„Oh, oh“, stieß Ayato aus, als er Kanekis Blick sah, er war dabei, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Nicht jetzt! Nicht vor Touka und Hinami! Schnell lief Ayato auf Kaneki zu. „Hey, beruhige dich, klar?“, er griff nach Kanekis Arm und zog ihn zurück. „Lass es gut sein, wie ich schon sagte, die ist den ganzen ärger nicht wehrt. Das ist nur eine Spinnerin, ja?“

 

Kaneki sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich dafür interessieren. Desdemona lag auf dem Rücken, sie hatte der Gruppe den Kopf zugewandt, noch immer dieses Grinsen. Zischend überlegte Ayato, was er machen könnte, ihm fiel nur eins ein, was den Halb-Ghul auch beruhigen würde.

 

Ayato stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog Kaneki zu sich. Er küsste ihn kurz. Touka und Hinami sogen die Luft ein und Desdemonas Grinsen verstärkte sich. Nach einigen Sekunden löste sich Ayato. „Beruhig dich, klar? Nicht, dass die Kakuja wieder vorkommt“, er sah Kaneki fest in die Augen. Dieser brauchte einige Sekunden um sich wieder zu fangen, allerdings nickte er dann.

 

„Ja, du hast recht, sie ist es nicht wert“, wiederholte er. Kaneki atmete einige Male tief durch und beruhigte sich schließlich. Ayato seufzte auf, es wäre echt furchtbar gewesen, wenn die Kakuja ihn wieder zum Ausrasten gebracht hätte.

 

Desdemona lachte auf, sie lag noch immer auf dem Rücken, den Blick hatte sie nach oben gerichtet. Sie hielt sich den Bauch, aus der Wunde trat noch immer eine Menge Blut. Es färbte den Boden in kürzester Zeit rot. Ihre Haare färbten sich noch stärker rot. Sie lachte weiter, es war ein lautes, schallendes Geräusch, es tat Ayato in den Ohren weh. Hinami bekam eine Gänsehaut.

 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verklang das Lachen und ging in ein wesentlich leiseres Gekicher über. Desdemona richtete sich mühsam auf. „Ayato …“, stieß sie aus. An ihren Mundwinkeln lief ebenfalls Blut hinab. Bei ihren Bewegungen quoll noch mehr Blut aus der Wunde. Sie ging auf die Ghul-Leichen zu und riss aus einer ein großes Stück Fleisch heraus, welches sie in Rekordzeit verschlang.

 

Ihre Heilungskraft war ziemlich beeindruckend. Nach diesem Bissen hörte es auf zu bluten und ihr Körper fing schon an, sich wieder zu regenerieren. Mit dem Handrücken fuhr sie sich über die blutigen Lippen. „Ayato“, wiederholte sie. „Du hast dich verändert, wenn ich an unsere erste Begegnung denke“, murmelte sie, ihre Stimme war noch immer schwach.

 

Sie stieß die Luft aus. „Ich denke, diese Veränderung ist sehr positiv. Du solltest an denen, die du liebst echt festhalten. Nichts ist schlimmer, als jene Leute zu verlieren“, ihr Blick bohrte sich in seinen, unter ihren Augen lagen tiefe, dunkle Augenringe. Ayato wusste, dass sie aus Erfahrung sprach und dabei ging es nicht um ihre Mutter.

 

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich mit deiner Schwester vertragen hast. Es ist nicht schön, wenn Geschwister sich streiten“, ihre Stimme versagte ihr. – „Was interessiert es dich eigentlich, wie ich zu meiner Schwester stehe?“, wollte Ayato wissen. – „Ich kann es nicht ertragen, Geschwister streiten zu sehen. In der heutigen Zeit kommt der Tod schnell. Du solltest immer daran denken.“

 

Erneut stockte sie und Ayato glaubte, Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern zu sehen. Sie stand noch immer leicht gekrümmt vor ihm, ihre Arme umschlangen ihren Bauch. „Ich war damals sieben Jahre alt, als meine Mutter vor meinen Augen von den CCG-Ermittlern geschlachtet wurde. Sie haben mich gezwungen, ihnen dabei zuzusehen“, Hass lag in ihrer Stimme.

 

„Ich sah zu, wie sie meine Mutter an den Füßen aufhängten. An einem Fuß … Sie hatten ihr einen Fleischerhaken hindurch getrieben … Sie weideten sie aus, als sei sie irgendein Tier. Danach steckten sie mich ins deutsche Pendant zu Cochlea. Sie wollten wissen, wo sich mein Vater und mein Bruder befanden … Sie sezierten mich, aber ich verriet ihnen nichts. Drei Jahre später konnte ich fliehen, die Ghule hatten das Gefängnis unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht. Ich floh und suchte meinen Bruder.“

 

Ihre Stimme war kalt und voller Hass, als sie von ihrer Zeit im Gefängnis erzählte. Ihr Blick war zornig – ihr ganzer Hass auf die Menschen war darin zu lesen. „Ich fand meinen Bruder. Mein Vater war von den Ermittlern ebenfalls getötet worden. Gemeinsam flohen wir. Während mein drei Jahre jüngerer Bruder noch immer um den Tod unserer Eltern trauerte, interessierte es mich überhaupt nicht mehr. Es war mir egal gewesen, ich wusste, dass meine Eltern mich geliebt und beschützt hatten, allerdings waren sie zu schwach gewesen. Tja, die Schwachen sterben eben, das war meine Devise. Ein Grund, warum ich fraß und fraß und fraß.“

 

Sie unterbrach sich kurz, ihre Zähne krachten vor unterdrückter Wut zusammen. Noch immer war ihr Blick fest auf Ayato gerichtet. „Ich tötete jeden Menschen ohne Reue. Ich wurde zum schlimmsten Monster in dieser Gegend. Irgendwann betitelten mich die CCG-Ermittler als den « _Skorpion_ », ein Ghul der SS-Klasse“, Desdemonas Lippen waren zu einem Grinsen verzerrt, welches ihr Gesicht komplett entstellte.

 

„Mein Bruder war ein ziemliches Kind für sein Alter. Er versuchte mich immer wieder auf den ‚ _rechten Weg_ ‘ zurückzuführen, er meinte, unsere Eltern hätten das sicherlich nie gewollt, sie waren immer ehrliche Personen gewesen. Wir stritten uns immer heftiger und häufiger. Schließlich brachen wir auseinander. Er war gerade einmal zwölf Jahre, zu der Zeit und hatte nicht einmal eine Kagune. Es war eine Gewitternacht im Sommer. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern und es gewitterte verdammt heftig. Es war direkt über uns und mein Bruder hatte furchtbare Angst. Er heulte und flehte, dass es endlich aufhören sollte. Ich … ich war am verhungern damals, ich hatte tagelang schon nichts mehr gegessen, weil er mich ständig davon abgehalten hatte. Ich war so wütend. Ich schrie ihn an. Schrie, dass er nicht so eine verdammte Heulsuse sein sollte. Ich warf ihm die übelsten Beleidigungen an den Kopf weil er mir immer wieder mit unseren Eltern ankam. Ich schrie ihm zu, dass ich ihn wirklich hasste, wäre er damals nicht gewesen, dann wäre mein Vater nicht abgehauen, dann hätte er ihn nicht in Sicherheit gebracht und er hätte vielleicht meine Mutter retten können … Ich gab ihm die Schuld für alles“, ihre Stimme bebte, nicht mehr nur vor Hass und grenzenloser Wut. Auch etwas anderes schwang darin mit.

 

„Ich stürmte aus dem Haus, in den Regen hinein. Ich ließ ihn einfach alleine, obwohl ich meiner Mutter damals versprochen hatte, auf ihn acht zu geben. Der Regen kühlte mein Gemüt ab und nachdem ich einen Menschen getötet hatte, kehrte ich zurück …“, ihr Blick war leer und unendliche Trauer schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Er lag dort. Zerrissen. Vollkommen zerfetzt. Sein ganzes Blut war im Raum verteilt. Die CCG-Ermittler standen um ihn herum, lachten, waren bester Laune. Mein kleiner, wehrloser zwölf-jähriger Bruder, der nicht mal eine Kagune hatte, war einfach von ihnen zerrissen worden. Ich tötete sie. Es waren starke Ermittler. Spezialklasse. Sie hatten wohl gedacht, dass sie mich dort antreffen würden … Ich zerriss sie beiden innerhalb von Sekunden in der Luft“, sie unterbrach sich wieder. Ihr Körper bebte und noch immer schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augen.

 

„Seitdem frage ich mich immer wieder, ob mein Bruder mich gehasst hat. Ob er mir jemals verziehen hätte, dass ich ihm solche Sachen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Klar kann ich mir einreden, dass er mir verziehen hätte, er war doch immerhin mein kleiner Bruder. Aber Gewissheit werde ich nie haben“, sie zischte. „Bei meinen Eltern war es mir vergleichsweise _egal_ , dass sie starben. Ich wusste, dass sie mich geliebt haben, aber bei meinem Bruder …“, sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Ayato … ich will nicht, dass du eines Tages durch den gleichen Schmerz hindurch musst. Deine Schwester lebt noch und mir ist klar, dass auch sie stark ist, aber trotzdem solltest du sie beschützen. Nicht, dass du eines Tages so endest wie ich.“

 

Sie endete, Tränen schimmerten zwar in ihren Augen, aber sie hielt sie zurück. „Wir sehen uns“, sie wandte sich ab. Sie ging zu einem Haufen Lumpen, den Ayato erst jetzt bemerkte. Es waren einige Umhänge, sie hatten Ähnlichkeit mit denen von Aogiri Tree, waren allerdings komplett schwarz. Sie zog sich einen davon über und verdeckte sich damit – endlich.

 

Desdemona verließ den Raum, ohne dass noch jemand etwas sagte. Ayato folgte ihr mit den Blicken. Sie hatte also auch einen Bruder gehabt …

 

 

 

Auch sie verließen das Gebäude, Touka ging weiter in Richtung Yoriko und Kaneki und Hinami gingen zu ihrem Versteck zurück. Ayato folgte Kaneki, er hatte die Hand des Halb-Ghuls ergriffen, in Gedanken war er immer noch bei Desdemonas Geschichte.

 

Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, nicht bis sie in dem Apartment angekommen waren. Banjou begrüßte die Gruppe, na ja, eigentlich nur Kaneki und Hinami. „Hey, da seid ihr ja wieder … Aber irgendwie seht ihr gar nicht so gut aus“, er ahnte Schlimmes. „Ist etwas passiert?“

 

„Kann man wohl sagen“, murmelte Hinami, betrübt setzte sie sich auf die Couch. Ayato stand ein wenig unschlüssig in der Gegend herum. Er beschloss, dass er seine Hasen sehen wollte. – „Hey, Hinami, wo sind die Hasen?“, fragte er sie.

 

Sie sah auf. „In meinem Zimmer. Komm mit, ich zeige sie dir“, sie stand auf und führte Ayato in ihr Zimmer. Kaneki folgte ihnen. Allerdings blieb er bei der Tür stehen, während Ayato und Hinami sich mit den Häschen beschäftigten.

 

Es verging einige Zeit ehe der Halb-Ghul schließlich sprach. „Wie wäre es mit Aimi und Daichi, also Namen für die Häschen?“, schlug er vor. – Ayato sah auf. „Aimi. Daichi“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ja, ich die gefallen mir“, er lächelte leicht und streichelte über das Fell des schwarzen Häschens – Daichi.

 

 

 

Ayato lag wieder auf Kanekis Brust. Sie waren vor einiger Zeit ins Bett gegangen. Er lauschte dem Herzschlag des Halb-Ghuls und dieser fuhr, wie gewohnt, durch Ayatos Haare. Noch immer dachte der jüngere Ghul an Desdemona.

 

Er verstand die Ghula nicht. Sie benahm sich so seltsam. Ihre Aktionen hatten für ihn keinerlei Sinn. Erst lud sie ihn zum Essen ein, dann ‚rettete‘ sie ihn vor Kaneki, sie log ihn an und letztendlich das. Das war alles so seltsam. Was bezweckte sie damit?

 

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Touka. Er hatte sich mit ihr vertragen, eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er nie wieder mit ihr auf diese Art zu tun haben würde. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihn hasste und das war okay gewesen. Er wollte sie beschützen, auch wenn es hieß, dass sie als ‚ _Mensch_ ‘ leben würde. Es reichte, wenn er das Monster war.

 

„Denkst du immer noch an das, was diese Ghula gesagt hat?“, fragte Kaneki. – Ayato richtete sich leicht auf. „Schon …“, er schob sich ein wenig hoch und gab Kaneki einen leichten Kuss. Der jüngere Ghul sah ihm einige Zeit in die Augen und Kaneki legte eine Hand an Ayatos Wange.

 

„Es ist immer wieder … schwer zu sehen, was aus einer Person – egal ob Mensch oder Ghul – werden kann. Ich konnte regelrecht ihren Hass spüren. Es kam mir so bekannt vor“, murmelte Ayato. „Hätte ich gesehen, wie meine Eltern vom CCG … getötet wurden, ob ich dann auch so ein Monster geworden wäre? Und habe ich in dieser ganzen Sache eine ähnliche Rolle wie sie, oder bin ich doch letztendlich der kleine Bruder?“, überlegte er. Allerdings war Touka kein Monster. Auch sie hatte getötet – aus Spaß und für Nahrung – aber sie war kein Monster, definitiv nicht so wie er.

 

„Auch du bist weder Desdemona, noch der kleine Bruder. Du bist du. Und du bist auch kein Monster“, meinte Kaneki. „Ich finde immer mehr, dass du Aogiri Tree verlassen solltest. Du glaubst zwar, dass du dort deinen Platz hast … aber in Wahrheit bist du doch gar nicht so. Auch wenn du es nicht gerne zugeben willst. Du passt nicht dort hin“, Kaneki sah ihm tief in die Augen.

 

Ayato knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Lass es, ja, halt einfach die Klappe. Ich werde Aogiri nicht verlassen. Genauso wenig, wie du ihm beitreten wirst. Ich passe sehr gut da rein, hast du kapiert?“, er rollte sich von Kaneki runter und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt.

 

Er sollte nicht dazu passen? Er sollte kein Monster sein? Was dachte sich dieser weißhaarige Bastard überhaupt? Er hatte doch keine Ahnung! Er unterdrückte ein Zischen, als er spürte, wie sich ein Arm um ihn schlang und der andere sich unter seinen Körper schob. „Ist okay, wir reden nicht mehr darüber“, murmelte Kaneki, er gab Ayato einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Nacken. Ayato schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

 

 

 

Ayato verbrachte eine Woche lang bei Kaneki. Sie gingen selten aus dem Zimmer, nur wenn Ayato seine Häschen füttern wollte. Die meiste Zeit lagen sie auf dem Bett. Kaneki las, Ayato lag neben ihm. Wenn Kaneki nicht las und Ayato nicht nur neben ihm lag, dann küssten sie sich.

 

In der Woche schliefen sie noch mehrere Male miteinander, auch wenn sie dabei aufpassten, nicht wieder zu laut zu sein. Ayato konnte sich kaum mehr von Kaneki lösen und er verfluchte den Halb-Ghul auf der einen Seite dafür.

 

Nach einer Woche meinte Ayato allerdings, dass er sich langsam mal wieder bei Aogiri melden sollte. Das würde zwar wahrscheinlich jetzt schon ärger geben, aber man musste es ja nicht noch verschlimmern. Tatara und Eto hatten äußerst hässliche Bestrafungsmethoden.

 

Mehr als nur widerwillig löste er sich von Kaneki. Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Versteck. Er sprang über die Dächer, das war schneller als durch die Straßen zu laufen. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er dachte ab und zu noch immer an Desdemona. Ihre Geschichte brachte ihn zum Grübeln, hätte er so werden können? Sie war damals schon ein Monster gewesen, in Deutschland wurde sie als SS-Klasse-Ghul bezeichnet.

 

Er fragte sich, wie lange das Ganze schon zurück lag. Einige Jahre waren es schon. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie alt Desdemona war. Allerdings schien sie damals schon wesentlich stärker gewesen zu sein, als Ayato jetzt. Immerhin war sie mit fünfzehn schon ein SS-Klasse-Ghul gewesen. Ayato hatte es sich auch in den Kopf gesetzt, mindestens eine SS-Klasse zu werden, genauso wie Shachi.

 

Als Ayato am Versteck ankam, tuschelten die meisten Ghule hinter seinem Rücken. Sie fragten sich sicherlich, wo er gesteckt hatte. Er lief schnurstracks auf sein Zimmer zu, er wollte sich erst einmal umziehen, er hatte Kanekis Klamotten an, zumindest ein Shirt von dem Halb-Ghul.

 

Allerdings kam er nicht weit. „Ayato!“, rief Eto. Der Ghul zischte auf. Nicht jetzt … Er drehte sich zu Eto um. „Ui, er hat sofort reagiert“, meinte sie. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?“, die Ghule, die um sie herum waren, hielten inne und lauschten, anscheinend schien das ja ziemlich interessant zu sein.

 

„Uhm …“, setzte er an. – „Ayato-chan, ich warne dich, sagst du jetzt ‚ _nirgendwo_ ‘ dann reiß ich dich in Stücke, ja?“, drohte sie ihm. „Ich hatte so schöne Aufgaben für dich, aber du warst ja nicht da.“ Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie ihn nieder starrte, auch wenn er ihre Augen nicht sah.

 

„Also, ich …“, er hatte sich nicht mal eine gute Ausrede ausgedacht, er war viel zu stark in Gedanken gewesen. „Tja, ich war hier und dort halt … ich hatte auch noch was zu erledigen“, murmelte er.

 

„Was zu ‚ _erledigen_ ‘?“, Eto sah ihn eine Weile lang an. Da schien ihr aufzufallen, dass Ayato nicht seine Sachen trug. „Wessen Klamotten sind das?“, fragte sie, sie witterte. „Das kommt mir bekannt vor …“

 

„Urgh, also … die sind neu ja? Ich kann ja schließlich nicht eine Woche lang nur das gleiche tragen, zumal meine Klamotten ziemlich blutig geworden sind“, meinte er. „Ich hab eine Menge Menschen getötet und so _Zeugs_ halt“, er hob kurz die Arme an um zu zeigen, dass es nichts Wichtiges gewesen war.

 

Eto sah ihn einige Zeit an. „Du bist ein wahnsinnig schlechter Lügner, Ayato-chan … Ich glaub, ich weiß schon, wo du dich rumgetrieben hast“, sie lachte kurz auf. „Du warst bei deinem _Lover_ richtig?“

 

Ayato musste sich wahnsinnig anstrengen, um nicht rot anzulaufen. Das würde ihn doch gleich verraten. „Tch, wie kommst du eigentlich immer darauf, dass ich einen ‚ _Lover_ ‘ hätte?“, versuchte sich Ayato herauszureden. – „Du verhältst dich ziemlich merkwürdig, Ayato-chan, das eine Mal ignorierst du mich vollkommen und ich brauchte Ewigkeiten, um dich auf mich aufmerksam zu machen und jetzt warst du eine komplette Woche verschwunden und trägst Kleidung mit einem fremden Geruch“, meinte sie. „Also, wer ist es? Na los, sag schon, du kannst ihn auch mal hierher einladen, keine Sorge, wir werden ihn schon nicht fressen“, Eto grinste unter den Bandagen.

 

„Wie zur Hölle kommst du darauf, dass ich was mit einem Kerl anfangen würde?“, fragte Ayato sie. – Eto sah ihn kurz an. „Das ist doch offensichtlich, ich hab dich von Anfang an so eingeschätzt“, antwortete sie. – „Wie bitte? Was soll das denn heißen?“

 

„Es stimmt also, ja? Komm schon, Ayato-chan, stell uns deinen Lover vor, ich brenne darauf, denjenigen zu sehen, der dich von der Erfüllung deiner Aufgaben abhält … Andernfalls könnte ich noch auf die Idee kommen, dass du dich von uns abwenden willst, das würde mir gar nicht gefallen.“

 

Ayato schnaubte. „Wieso sollte ich? Dazu hab ich keinen Grund“, brummte er. – „Bist du dir sicher?“, ihre Stimme klang herausfordernd. – Plötzlich erstarrten alle Ghule, Ayato wohl am meisten. Er sah an Eto vorbei und da war _sie_.

 

Ihre Wunden waren vollkommen verheilt. Sie trug ein bauchfreies, schwarzes Oberteil, dieses zeigte nur zu deutlich, dass nicht einmal eine Narbe übrig geblieben war. Über dem Oberteil trug sie eine weiße kurze Jacke, sie war nur einige Zentimeter länger als das Oberteil, die Ärmel waren allerdings lang. Sie trug wieder weiße Shorts und wieder trug sie schwarze Strümpfe. Der Linke ging bis über die Mitte des Oberschenkels. Der Rechte nur bis kurz über das Knie. Auch ihre weißen, kniehohen Stiefel trug sie wieder.

 

Ihre langen orangeblonden Haare waren nicht mehr vom Blut anderer Ghule rot gefärbt. Es war wieder sauber und ordentlich geflochten. Der rechte Zopf hing vorne über ihre Schulter, der linke hing hinten hinunter. Wenn Ayato die Enden der Zöpfe genauer betrachtete, sahen sie aus wie die Scheren eines Skorpions, sie hatte sie wohl extra so geformt.

 

Mit ihrer unvergleichlichen Art kam sie auf ihn zugelaufen, ignorierte dabei alle anderen Ghule, selbst an Eto ging sie vorbei. Die wesentlich kleinere Ghula hatte sich verwirrt zu _ihr_ umgedreht. _Sie_ blickte Ayato in die Augen. Sie waren burgunderrot und in ihnen lag keine Spur mehr von Trauer oder Tränen. Sie war wieder sie selbst, so, wie er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Mit einem unglaublich breiten Grinsen lief sie auf Ayato zu.

 

Dort war sie, _Desdemona_. Sie kam ihm immer näher. Er fragte sich, wie sie hier rein gekommen war und woher sie plötzlich kam. Er konnte sich zwar denken, dass sie ihm gefolgt war, aber er hatte sie nicht bemerkt, überhaupt nicht. Sie war nun an Eto vorbei und nur noch gut zwei Meter trennten sie von einander.

 

Mit einem Schritt hatte sie die Entfernung überwunden, ihre Arme schlangen sich um Ayatos Hals und wenige Sekunden später konnte er ihre Lippen auf seinen fühlen. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Körper versteifte sich. Was zur Hölle tat sie da?

 

Die anderen Ghule sogen hörbar die Luft ein und auch Eto schien die Kinnlade unter den Bandagen runter zu klappen – selbst der sonst so ausdruckslose Tatara sah überrascht aus. So schnell es begonnen hatte, so schnell endete es auch wieder. Desdemona löste sich von Ayato, ihre Arme waren noch immer um seinen Hals geschlungen. Sie drehte sich zu Eto um.

 

„Ich will ja nicht, das Ayato noch Ärger wegen mir bekommt, deswegen sollte ich mich wohl mal vorstellen, nicht wahr?“, meinte sie. Sie löste sich von ihm und drehte sich zu Eto um. Sie verbeugte sich leicht. „Ich heiße Desdemona und bin seine _Freundin_.“

 

„Das … äh … kommt irgendwie unerwartet“, kam es von Eto, sie war ziemlich baff. – „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich ihn eine ganze Woche lang von hier fern gehalten habe, aber nun ja, Ayato und ich konnten uns kaum … von einander lösen, nicht wahr?“, sie drehte den Kopf zu dem jüngeren Ghul und lächelte ihn breit an.

 

Ayato war rot angelaufen und komplett verwirrt. Ihm drehte sich alles. Wie kam sie unbemerkt hierher? Warum sagte sie, dass sie seine Freundin war? Warum behauptete sie, dass er die ganze letzte Woche bei ihr war? Und warum zum Fick küsste sie ihn einfach so? „Oh wei, ich glaube, jetzt habe ich ihn kaputt gemacht“, seufzte Desdemona, sie schnippte einmal mit den Fingern gegen Ayatos Stirn. „Hey, komm zu dir. Ich weiß, dass ich Atem beraubend bin, aber würdest du jetzt bitte auch mal was sagen?“

 

„Ähm … ja! Sie ist meine … _Freundin_ “, stammelte Ayato. – „Ich glaube, es war ihm einfach nur peinlich, zuzugeben, dass er mit jemandem wie _mir_ zusammen ist“, seufzte Desdemona, sie hatte sich bei Ayato untergehakt und seine Hand ergriffen, sie zerquetschte sie ihm fast. Sie signalisierte ihm, dass er sich zusammenreißen und mitspielen sollte.

 

Eto sah kurz zu Tatara und dann wieder zu Ayato und Desdemona. „Ich bin überrascht, dass Ayato tatsächlich eine _Freundin_ hat. Aber warum sollte es ihm _peinlich_ sein?“, wollte Eto wissen. – „Wahrscheinlich weil ich schon so _alt_ bin“, Desdemona stieß die Luft aus. Ihre Hand drückte Ayatos so fest, dass ihm fast die Knochen brachen. „Ich meine zwischen uns liegen so viele Jahre, ich bin immerhin schon 26. Ich denke mir, einem Jungen in seinem Alter ist es peinlich, mit so jemand _altem_ wie mir auszugehen, beziehungsweise, es vor anderen zuzugeben“, sie warf Ayato einen – nach außen hin – liebevollen Blick zu.

 

Ayato starrte zurück. In seinem Blick lag alles, nur nichts liebevolles. ‚ _Du bist ernsthaft 26? Warum zum Fick erzählst du mir das erst jetzt?_ ‘ Das war die Frage hinter seinem Blick. – ‚ _Das erzähle ich dir später, jetzt spiel einfach mit!_ ‘ Das sagte ihr Blick aus. Gezwungenermaßen musste Ayato jetzt mitspielen, es wäre sonst noch verdächtiger.

 

„Genau … die anderen sollten eigentlich nichts von unserer _Beziehung_ wissen“, knurrte er sie durch die Zähne hindurch an. – „Aber sonst hättest du doch nur Ärger gekriegt und ich will ja nicht zwischen dir und Aogiri stehen“, antwortete sie.

 

Eto sah noch mehrere Male zwischen Ayato und Desdemona hin und her. „Ayato … wie hast du es geschafft, dir _so eine Frau_ zu angeln? Gerade bei dir hätte ich das nicht erwartet …“, wollte sie wissen.

 

Warum glaubte Eto nur, dass Ayato auf Kerle stand … Okay, zugegeben, er war mit Kaneki zusammen, aber das war was anderes! Er war nur an Kaneki interessiert, nicht an anderen Kerlen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ging das Ganze von mir aus“, warf Desdemona ein. – „Ach … okay, **das** überrascht mich jetzt noch mehr. Wie kommst du dazu, jemanden wie Ayato zu daten?“

 

„Er hat mir einmal das Leben gerettet“, sie schmiegte sich noch enger an Ayato. „Es war zwar nicht von ihm beabsichtigt, aber ich war ihm trotzdem so dankbar. Ich bin nicht wirklich stark und habe eine ziemlich schwache Kagune, ich kann kaum kämpfen. Der CCG-Ermittler hat mich in die Sackgasse getrieben und dann kam plötzlich er vom Himmel geschwebt und hat ihn erledigt. Wie ein Ritter in schwarzer Rüstung“, erzählte sie.

 

Ayato warf Desdemona einen genervten Blick zu. Wenn Blicke töten könnten … Sie sollte mal nicht so dick auftragen. „Tja, es war bei mir quasi Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Wir gingen die letzten Monate immer wieder aus und irgendwann verliebte er sich auch in mich. Was war ich glücklich“, der jüngere Ghul sah, wie Desdemonas Wangen im perfekten Moment erröteten.

 

„Die ganze letzte Woche über, haben wir uns mal Zeit für uns genommen. Ich habe ihm zwar gesagt, dass er sich hier zumindest abmelden – oder etwas in der Art – soll, aber er meinte, das ginge schon in Ordnung. Nun ja, wir haben unsere Geburtstage nachgefeiert, ich habe nur drei Tage nach ihm und zudem haben wir auch unsere Verlobung gefeiert. Wir werden demnächst auch heiraten“, erzählte sie strahlend.

 

Dieses _Miststück_! Dieses gottverdammte **Miststück**! Ayato unterdrückte mühsam ein Knurren. Warum erzählte sie nur so eine gequirlte Scheiße? Die anderen Ghule waren alle verstummt, sie starrten die beiden mit großen Augen an, auch wenn man das in den meisten Fällen durch die Masken nicht erkennen konnte.

 

Eto war ziemlich überrumpelt. „Das … ist ja … wunderbar“, kam es holprig von ihr. „Dann sollte ich wohl gratulieren …“, sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. – Ayato war knallrot vor Scham. Er konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er Desdemona in Stücke gerissen.

 

„Auch wenn das jetzt ein wenig unhöflich ist, würde ich ihn gerne noch einmal kurz … _ausleihen_. Es gibt da noch einige Dinge, die ich mit ihm besprechen muss“, meinte Desdemona.

 

Eto nickte. „Klar, von mir aus. Danach kommst du zu mir, Ayato.“ Man merkte deutlich, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie von der Situation halten sollte. Ehe Ayato noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Desdemona ihn schon mitgeschleift. Sie fragte ihn, wo sein Zimmer sei und er führte sie hin.

 

Eto sah zu Tatara. „Sag mal, hast du gemerkt, dass sie hier rein gekommen ist?“ – „Nein, bis sie eben vor uns auftauchte, habe ich nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie im Gebäude ist.“ – „Geht mir genauso … Wer ist diese Frau?“, fragte sich die Ghula. – „Ich hab sie nie zuvor gesehen …“

 

Als sie angekommen waren, schloss sie Ayatos Tür ab und zerrte ihn mit ins angrenzende Bad, sie hatte wohl Angst, dass man sie belauschte. Als sie auch die Badezimmertür verschlossen hatte, konnte Ayato nicht mehr still halten. „Was _zum Fick_ machst du hier? Und was sollte das eben alles?“, fuhr er sie an.

 

„Nicht so laut“, zischte sie. „Was ich hier mache? Ich glaube, ich habe gerade deinen Arsch gerettet.“ – „Wie kommst du darauf?“ – „Na ich dachte mir, dass du nicht willst, dass jeder von denen hier weiß, dass du dich von dem Halb-Ghul vögeln lässt. Wäre das nicht noch ein wenig peinlicher für dich gewesen?“

 

Ayato zuckte zusammen, seine Wangen waren noch immer heiß vor Scham. „Da hast du zwar recht, aber ich hätte mir schon irgendwas ausgedacht“, fauchte Ayato. „Zudem, warum geht jeder davon aus, dass _ich_ mich von _Kaneki_ vögeln lasse?“ Was ja eigentlich auch stimmte.

 

Desdemona sah ihn mit einem ‚ _Ist das dein Ernst_ ‘-Blick an. „Ayato, bitte, als ob dir das hier irgendjemand abnehmen würde … Wobei ich schon sagen muss, dass du dich durch Loverboy ganz schön verändert hast, zum Positiven wie ich finde“, murmelte sie vor sich hin.

 

„Was soll denn das heißen?“, knurrte Ayato. Damit meinte er beide Sachen die sie angesprochen hatte. – „Hm, du siehst einfach nicht so aus, als könntest du Augenklappe dominieren. Und nun ja, du bist ein wenig ruhiger geworden, seit unserer ersten Begegnung. Beim Kampf gegen mich, hast du Augenklappe sogar davon abgehalten, weiter gegen mich zu kämpfen. Vor einigen Monaten noch, hättest du das nicht getan, nicht wahr?“

 

Ayato zischte auf. Er hasste es, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich tatsächlich verändert hatte. Und ja, er hatte vermeiden wollen, dass Touka und Hinami sehen mussten, zu was ihr _geliebter Kaneki_ fähig war. Aber auch er wollte dieses Monster nie wieder sehen.

 

„Jedenfalls, ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken“, seufzte Desdemona auf. – „Ich hab ihn nicht deinetwegen davon abgehalten, dich zu töten“, knurrte Ayato auf. – „Das meine ich nicht. Er hätte mich nicht töten können, Augenklappe ist gut, aber ihm fehlt es an Erfahrung. Er hätte mich niemals in einem Kampf besiegen können“, teilte sie ihm mit.

 

„Ah, du sahst nicht so aus, als könntest du ihm groß etwas entgegensetzen“, schnaubte Ayato. – Desdemona lachte auf. „Ayato, du weißt gar nichts über mich“, sie lächelte ihn an. Allerdings verdunkelte sich ihr Blick schnell wieder. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich muss dir noch etwas Trauriges mitteilen“, seufzte sie auf. – „Und was?“

 

Sie sah ihn wirklich betrübt an. „Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass es keine _Hochzeit_ geben wird.“ – Ayato war verwirrt. „Was für eine Hochzeit?“ – Genervt seufzte Desdemona auf. „Unsere Hochzeit natürlich, du Dummchen“, sie schnippte ihm gegen die Stirn. „Ich kann dich doch nicht mehr heiraten. Es … also, es tut mir wirklich Leid, ja?“

 

Ayato runzelte die Stirn. „Machst du gerade mit mir Schluss?“, fragte er irritiert. – „So sieht es wohl aus“, Desdemona stieß die Luft aus. – „Was zum … Wir waren nicht einmal zusammen“, knurrte Ayato. – „Ich weiß, dass das sicherlich schwer für dich ist, aber vor deinen Leuten können wir gerne so tun, als wären wir noch zusammen, sie denken ja, wir heiraten bald“, meinte Desdemona.

 

„Wir heiraten nicht!“, stieß Ayato aus. „Wie kommst du überhaupt auf die Scheiße? Ich meine, es muss dir doch von Anfang an klar gewesen sein, dass ich dich nicht heiraten würde und zudem … du bist verdammt noch mal 26! Das ist so … _alt_! Wie kommt eine 26-Jährige dazu, sich in einen 15-Jährigen zu _verlieben_? Das ist widerlich“, schnaubte Ayato, er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

 

Plötzlich veränderte sich Desdemonas ganzer Gesichtsausdruck, eben war sie noch ziemlich amüsiert gewesen, als ob sie nichts im Leben jemals ernst genommen hätte, oder überhaupt ernst nehmen könnte. Doch jetzt war sie verändert. Ihr Blick war ausgekühlt und ihre fröhliche Fassade war einer kalten, starren Miene gewichen.

 

„ _Verliebt_? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich auch nur eine Sekunde lang in dich verliebt gewesen war?“, fragte sie ihn. – „Hast du das nicht eben noch gesagt?“ – Sie hob eine ihrer Augenbrauen an. „Ayato, das war ein Spiel. Hast du noch nie etwas von Schauspielerei gehört? Ich war nie in dich verliebt und ich werde es auch nicht. Ich stehe nicht auf _Jüngere_ “, eröffnete sie ihm

 

Ayato war noch verwirrter. „Und warum _zum Fick_ hast du dann die ganze Zeit was von Heiraten geredet?“ – „Weil das meine _Rolle_ war, die ich hier angenommen habe“, antwortete sie schlicht. „Ich liebe es zu schauspielern, Ayato und da ich noch nie die Rolle einer durchgeknallten Stalkerin gespielt habe, wollte ich das mal ausprobieren.“

 

„Du willst mich echt gerade verarschen, oder?“, knurrte Ayato. – „Nein, das hatte schon alles seine Zwecke und es war kein Zufall, dass du mich an jenem Abend gesehen hast. Auch dass mich eine Taube verfolgte, war kein Zufall. Ich wollte dich Treffen und das ist mir gelungen“, ihre Stimme war ruhig. Es war seltsam für Ayato, diesen Tonfall bei ihr zu hören, er passte nicht.

 

„Also war das alles gelogen? Auch die Geschichte mit deinem Bruder?“, Wut kochte in Ayato auf, sollte das auch gelogen sein, dann – „Nein, das war nicht gelogen“, unterbrach sie seine Gedanken. Sie zog ihr Portmonee aus der Tasche und zeigte ihm ein Foto. Es zeigte ihre Familie. Ihre Mutter hatte ebenso orangeblondes Haar wie sie. Ihre Augen waren aber heller als Desdemonas. Sie stand hinter der kleinen Desdemona, diese hatte damals noch schulterlanges Haar. Auf dem Arm trug sie ihren kleinen Sohn. Dieser war dort noch ein Kleinkind, sein Haar war sehr hell, fast weiß und seine Augen schienen riesig zu sein. Er schaute neugierig in die Kamera. Ihr Vater hatte dunkleres Haar als sie, es war ein kräftiges blond. Er lächelte breit und seine blauen Augen – vielleicht war es auch grau – strahlten den Betrachter richtig an. Er hatte einen Arm um seine Frau gelegt, die andere Hand hatte er auf Desdemonas Schulter.

 

„Sie sind wirklich gestorben, nicht lange, nachdem das Foto gemacht worden war“, erklärte Desdemona. „Das war ein Teil der Geschichte, die nicht gelogen war, dafür hatte ich auch keinen Grund. Zudem _gelogen_ habe ich nicht wirklich. Ich habe mich nur ein wenig verstellt.“

 

„Warum wolltest du mich treffen?“, hakte Ayato nach, er sah von dem Bild zu Desdemona auf. – „…“, sie schwieg. – „Ach, jetzt komm schon, sag es mir“, knurrte der jüngere Ghul auf. Ayato merkte, dass sie mit sich haderte. – „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es tut mir Leid“, antwortete sie. – „Du willst mich doch verarschen“, Ayato wurde wieder wütend.

 

„Ich werde es dir später sagen, aber ich muss vorher noch einige Dinge erledigen.“ Sie sah ihn einige Zeit an. „Ayato … wir werden uns nicht mehr häufig sehen, was ich wirklich schade finde und ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht habe, dich darum zu bitten, aber: Bitte mach nichts Dummes, ja?“

 

„Inwiefern ‚ _Dummes_ ‘? Und was hast du zu erledigen?“, wollte er wissen. – „Hör zu, ich verspreche dir, dir alles zu erklären, wenn ich erledigt habe, was ich noch erledigen muss, klar?“ Sie sah ihm noch immer in die Augen. „Und mit ‚ _nichts Dummes_ ‘, meine ich, dass du dich nicht in Kämpfe verwickeln lassen sollst, die dich nichts angehen. In nächster Zeit wird es zu einigen Kämpfen kommen und ich möchte dich bitten, dich da raus zu halten. Nimm Loverboy, deine Schwester und die Kleine und hau meinetwegen solange ab, bis die Kämpfe vorbei sind. Es wäre Irrsinn, dort mitzumischen“, meinte sie.

 

„Was für Kämpfe? Desdemona, wenn du etwas weißt, dann sag es mir verdammt noch mal“, er packte sie an den Oberarmen. – „Nein. Das geht nicht. Aber glaub mir, du wirst noch früh genug davon erfahren. Allerdings darfst du dich nicht in diese Kämpfe einmischen, ich will nicht, dass du durch so etwas verletzt wirst – und möglicherweise auch noch stirbst.“

 

„Du redest in Rätseln“, brummte Ayato. – „Ich weiß, tut mir Leid. Ich will einfach nur nicht, dass du unglücklich wirst – oder schlimmeres.“ – „Und warum nicht? Ich meine, dieses Interesse kommt doch nicht von _einfach so_.“

 

„Da hast du recht, aber wie schon gesagt, ich kann es dir jetzt noch nicht erklären. Nimm einfach die, die du liebst und hau ab“, sie sah ihn lange an. – Ayato schnaubte auf. „Ich bin nicht in Kaneki verliebt!“ – Desdemona hob eine Augenbraue an. „Ach, bist du nicht?“

 

„Ja! Ich meine, das ist doch Irrsinn, ich verliebe mich nicht, das ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen“, schnaubte er. – „Und wie nennst du das dann? Ich meine, es muss ja schließlich einen Grund haben, warum du ständig bei Kaneki sein willst und ihm sogar verziehen hast, dass er dich mehr als einmal gefressen hat. Glaubst du nicht, dass es nicht doch vielleicht _Liebe_ ist?“

 

Ayato zuckte zusammen. Er war auf keinen Fall _verliebt_ , das konnte echt nicht sein! „Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber nicht so was Lächerliches wie _Liebe_ , kapiert?!“, stieß er aus. – Desdemona sah ihn nur weiterhin an. „Wenn du das sagst … Pass aber lieber auf, dass du solche Worte nicht irgendwann bereust. Glaub mir, das geht ziemlich schnell“, meinte sie.

 

„Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, ich bereue das schon nicht.“ – „Na, wenn du dir so sicher bist …“, Desdemona seufzte auf. „Wie dem auch sei, ich muss los. Ich wollte dich nur von jenen Kämpfen warnen. Misch dich da nicht ein, du bist stark, aber nicht so stark“, sie ging auf ihn zu und streckte eine Hand aus. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Ayatos Wange und kam ihm wieder sehr nahe.

 

Sie wollte ihn wohl noch zum Abschied küssen, allerdings hielt sie inne. Ohne ihn geküsst zu haben, wandte sie sich ab. „Nein, das werde ich nicht tun“, murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Sie hob den Blick. „Tja, dann, bis wir uns irgendwann wieder sehen … Machs gut“, sie schloss die Badezimmertür auf und verließ den kleinen Raum. Statt zur Tür zu gehen, lief sie in Richtung Fenster. Sie öffnete es und sprang hinaus, ohne sich noch einmal zu Ayato umzudrehen.

 

Dieser seufzte auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Was soll ich von ihr halten?“, brummte er. _Liebe_ schoss es ihm wieder durch den Kopf, viele Leute hatten dieses Wort in seiner Gegenwart benutzt, vor allem in Bezug auf Kaneki. Aber es war doch unsinnig, er war nicht verliebt! Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

 

Noch immer in Gedanken zog er sich um. Das würde jetzt verdammt peinlich werden. Er würde doch nie wieder ernst genommen werden! Lustlos verließ er sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu Eto. Was sie wohl jetzt schon wieder von ihm wollte?


	10. Regret

**Regret**

It_ended_when_I_lost_your_love.

 

Ayato lag diesmal in seinem Bett. Er war gerade von Etos Auftrag zurückgekommen. Er sollte einige Ghule anwerben. Nach einigem hin und her waren sie Aogiri Tree schließlich beigetreten. Der junge Ghul lag auf der Seite, er hatte sich Kanekis T-Shirt übergezogen. Noch immer hing der Geruch des Halb-Ghuls darin.

 

Eine seltsam trübe Stimmung hatte Ayato befallen. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das, was die anderen in Bezug auf ihn und Kaneki gesagt hatten. _Liebe_ … Ayato schüttelte den Kopf, nein, er war ganz sicher nicht verliebt! Das ging doch gar nicht. Er konnte sich einfach nicht verliebt haben, er wusste schließlich gar nicht wie das ging. Und selbst wenn, würde er sich garantiert nicht in jemanden wie _Kaneki_ verlieben.

 

Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, seine Hände ruhten auf seinen Oberarmen. Bei den Gedanken daran, dass er _möglicherweise_ in Kaneki verliebt war, wurde sein Griff fester. Er konnte es sich nicht anders erklären. Desdemonas Worte hatten ihm zu Denken gegeben. Es stimmte, er hatte dem Halb-Ghul verziehen, dass er ihn damals gefressen hatte.

 

Grummelnd drehte sich Ayato auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis, das nervte ihn. Warum war das plötzlich ein Thema für ihn? Seine Zähne krachten aufeinander.

 

Kurzerhand erhob er sich, er zog sich seinen Umhang über und nahm die Hasenmaske mit. Er musste sich ablenken, er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, das bereitete ihm nur Kopfschmerzen. Er öffnete sein Fenster und sprang hinaus.

 

Er lief in die Stadt, er musste sich ablenken und das dringend! Er streifte durch die Straßen, die Maske beeinträchtigte sein Sichtfeld ziemlich, aber das war ihm egal. Er sah trotzdem noch mehr als genug.

 

Kurze Zeit später nahm er einen Geruch war, eine Gruppe Menschen, die sich weiter abseits der Hauptstraße befand. Perfekt, das würde eine gute Mahlzeit abgeben. Schnell wechselte er die Richtung und bewegte sich nun auf die Menschen zu. Er sprang die Wände hoch und kletterte über die Dächer, näher an die Menschen heran.

 

Es waren vier Menschen, zwei Jungs und zwei Mädchen, es waren Teenager, vielleicht Pärchen. Ayato hockte auf dem Dach und beobachtete sie. Die Mädchen kicherten, einer der Jungs lachte, der andere hatte wohl etwas Witziges erzählt.

 

Ayato zischte auf. Diese Menschen widerten ihn an. Für sie war alles so einfach, die machten sich überhaupt keine Gedanken. Sie waren viel zu leichtsinnig. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung sprang Ayato vom Dach und landete direkt vor den vier Teenagern.

 

Diese realisierten zuerst gar nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Ayatos Kakugan aktivierte sich und die Augenlöcher in der Hasenmaske, leuchteten dadurch rot auf. „Wie leichtsinnig von euch“, murmelte er. „Spaziert hier einfach so rum, wisst ihr denn nicht, dass nachts hier Ghule ihr Unwesen treiben?“

 

„Was? Du bist ein Ghul?“, kam es von einem der Jungs, er war der größte der Gruppe. Er hatte schwarzes, leicht gelocktes Haar und grüne Augen. Diese waren momentan glasig und rot unterlaufen. Ayato konnte es, jetzt, da er so dicht vor ihnen stand, riechen. Sie hatten getrunken, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal alt genug dafür waren. Er konnte noch einen weiteren widerlichen Geruch wahrnehmen, allerdings konnte er ihn nicht zuordnen. Vielleicht hatten sie auch was geraucht. „Du bist ziemlich klein für einen Ghul.“ Wieder brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

 

Ayato knurrte auf. Warum musste nur jeder auf seiner Größe herumreiten? Und was hatte die Größe überhaupt damit zu tun ob er ein Ghul war oder nicht? Eines der Mädchen wedelte mit der Hand um die anderen ruhig zu stellen, sie war ungefähr so groß wie Ayato und hatte langes schwarzes Haar mit blonden Strähnen darin, es war ziemlich auftoupiert. Ihre Augen waren braun. Sie hatte viel Schminke im Gesicht, die teilweise schon verwischt war, es sah ein wenig gruselig aus. „Vielleicht ist er ja ein Kind, Dummkopf“, tadelte sie ihren Freund. „Kinder sind nicht so groß wie Erwachsene.“

 

Der Ghul schüttelte den Kopf, an was für Idioten geriet er eigentlich immer? „Ich weiß schon, warum ich euch Menschen nicht mag“, brummte Ayato. – „Hey, _Hasi_ , jetzt sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt, mein Freund meint es nicht so“, lachte das Mädchen wieder auf.

 

„Nenn mich nicht ‚ _Hasi_ ‘“, knurrte Ayato. – „Aber du hast doch eine Hasenmaske, wie sollen wir dich sonst nennen?“, das zweite Mädchen legte den Kopf schief, sie war näher an ihn heran getreten. Sie hatte rote, wilde Locken und blaue Augen, auch sie hatte ihr Gesicht mit Schminke vollgekleistert. Sie war anscheinend die Freundin des anderen Jungen, dieser war einen Kopf größer als Ayato und hatte blonde Haare, er hatte viele Sommersprossen im Gesicht und braune Augen.

 

„Das CCG nennt mich ‚ _Black Rabbit_ ‘“, brummte Ayato. – „Siehst du? Das ist fast das gleiche wie ‚ _Hasi_ ‘, also nenn ich dich ‚ _schwarzes Hasi_ ‘, ja?“, das Mädchen grinste ihn breit an, als ob sie gerade einen guten Vorschlag gemacht hätte.

 

Ayato unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. Diese verdammten Menschen machten ihn noch fertig. „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr einfach die Klappe haltet und euch von mir fressen lasst?“, meinte er stattdessen.

 

„Hey, nee, das wäre gar nicht mal so cool“, meinte das zweite Mädchen, sie wedelte mit der Hand, als Zeichen, dass sie von Ayatos Vorschlag nichts hielt. „Bei uns gab’s mal ’nen Mädchen in der Klasse, das wurde von Ghulen gefressen. Pah, geschah der kleinen Schlampe recht“, lachte sie.

 

Ayato stockte. Das kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. „Ach … wirklich?“, seine Augen verengten sich unter der Maske leicht. – „Ja! Das war ja _sooo tragisch_!“, sie Schwarzhaarige grimassierte. Ihrem Tonfall nach zu urteilen, fand sie das Ganze eher amüsant als tragisch. „Tja, das geschieht der kleinen Schlampe recht. Sie hat sich immerhin an meinen Freund rangemacht“, sie strich dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen über die Brust.

 

„Warum ‚ _Schlampe_ ‘, was hat sie gemacht?“, fragte Ayato sie weiter aus. Das waren jene Leute, die das Mädchen von damals – _Sakitani Megu_ – so misshandelt hatten. – Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen schnaubte. „Sie hat mit meinem Freund gevögelt. Gut, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er sich an sie ranmachen soll, aber trotzdem, sie wusste, dass er mit mir zusammen ist und hat es trotzdem gemacht. Tja, zu ihrem Pech haben wir alles gefilmt und es dann am nächsten Tag vor allen abgespielt, das war ihr so peinlich“, sie lachte auf.

 

Die anderen stimmten in ihr Lachen ein, sie konnten sich kaum mehr halten. „Und dann, am nächsten Tag hat man ihre Leiche gefunden, sie ist vollkommen zerfetzt worden, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“, kam es von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, er konnte nur schwerlich sprechen, er wurde immer wieder von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt.

 

„Ich kann es mir nicht nur vorstellen“, meinte Ayato mit düsterer Stimme. „Ich hab es sogar gesehen.“ – Die Teenager hörten nach einigen Sekunden auf zu lachen, als sie realisierten, was er da gesagt hatte. „Moment, _du_ hast sie umgebracht?“, kam es von dem blonden Jungen.

 

„Nein, aber ich habe gesehen, wie sie auseinander gerissen wurde. Eine Freundin von mir hat sie getötet“, schnaubte Ayato. „Sie hat ihre Kagune durch ihren Körper getrieben und sie in der Mitte zerteilt. Ihre Organe sind zuvor noch aus ihrem Bauch gequollen, wollt ihr wissen, welche Geräusche sie von sich gegeben haben, als sie auf dem Boden gelandet sind?“, erzählte Ayato im Plauderton.

 

Er ließ seine Ukaku erscheinen. „Wisst ihr, einige Zeit, bevor sie getötet wurde, hab ich mich mit ihr – Megu hieß sie, nicht wahr? – unterhalten. Sie hatte nicht einmal Angst, als sie mir gegenüber stand. Sie hat überhaupt nicht reagiert, auch nicht, als ich meine Zähne in ihren Hals versenkte. Es war langweilig, sie hat weder geschrien, noch hat sie wild und panisch um sich geschlagen. Ich hab schließlich von ihr abgelassen, ohne sie zu töten. Das war mir echt zu öde. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir mehr Unterhaltung bietet“, erzählte er. „Enttäuscht mich nicht.“

 

Die Jugendlichen starrten das blutrote Paar Flügel an, ihre Augen waren geweitet, endlich schienen sie den Ernst der Lage begriffen zu haben. „Man sagt über uns Ghule, dass wir Monster seien, weil wir andere Menschen essen. Aber mir wird immer und immer wieder klar, dass Menschen viel größere Monster sein können“, er verhärtete seine Ukaku und schoss RC-Zellen auf die Gruppe.

 

Mit Schreien wichen sie den Geschossen aus, zumindest versuchten sie es. Das rothaarige Mädchen wurde von ihnen am Bein getroffen, sie knallte der Länge nach hin, die anderen verteilten sich in alle Richtungen, allerdings blieben sie stehen, als sie merkten, dass ihre Freundin gestürzt war.

 

„Nein! Kikyo!“, rief das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, sie wollte schon umdrehen, aber blieb dann doch erstarrt stehen, als sie sah, das Ayato bereits bei der Rothaarigen stand. Er hatte seine Maske hoch geschoben. – „Armes Mädchen“, spottete er. Er griff ihr in die Haare und zog sie hoch, sie schrie gequält auf. „Megu hat nicht so geschrien, bis zu ihrem Tod war sie ruhig“, Ayato hielt das Mädchen fest, sie schrie und wehrte sich.

 

Er trieb seine Zähne in ihren Hals und Blut füllte augenblicklich seinen Mund. Er riss ihr das Fleisch heraus und ließ sie dann fallen. „Na, lauf schon, Mädchen, lauf um dein Leben“, er trieb die Jugendlichen mit seinen Angriffen weiter in die Gasse hinein. Mühsam kämpfte sich Kikyo auf die Beine und lief weiter. Sie wollte nicht sterben.

 

Der Ghul grinste breit, das war genau die Ablenkung, die er jetzt brauchte. Er würde sie nicht sofort töten, er würde mit ihnen spielen, sie sollten den Horror erleben, den Sakitani Megu wohl erlebt haben musste. Nicht, dass er ihr irgendetwas schuldig war, aber dieses Mädchen hatte etwas an sich gehabt. Ayato wollte seltsamerweise dass sie Gerechtigkeit bekam, auch wenn ihr das nichts mehr nützte.

 

Er verfolgte sie immer weiter. „Hilfe!“, rief Kikyo immer wieder atemlos. Sie drehte sich während des Rennens nach hinten um. Das war ein Fehler, denn sie stolperte und krachte der Länge nach auf den Boden. Sie drehte sich um und robbte zurück, Ayato kam langsam auf sie zu. „Nein! Bitte nicht, ich will nicht sterben!“, jammerte sie.

 

„Hör auf, rum zu heulen“, Ayato packte sie wieder am Hals. „Warum sollte ich aufhören? Ihr habt ja auch nicht aufgehört“, zischte er. Wieder trieb er seine Zähne in ihren Hals, diesmal riss er ihr die Kehle heraus. Sie röchelte und ihre Hände schlugen – immer schwächer werdend – gegen Ayatos Schultern.

 

Ihre Schreie erstickten. Ayato ließ von ihr ab, als er von einem Gegenstand getroffen wurde. Er ließ den fast toten Körper des Mädchens fallen. Sie war noch am Leben, aber nicht mehr lange. Erneut traf ihn etwas. Der Junge mit den blonden Haaren hatte etwas nach ihm geworfen. Jetzt hatte er eine Dose in der Hand, er hatte sie wohl aus seinem Rucksack gezogen. Er warf sie und sie traf Ayato an der Schulter.

 

„Kleiner Bastard“, knurrte der Ghul auf. Seine Kakugan aktivierte sich und die Ukaku kam zum Vorschein. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!“, er stürzte sich auf den Blonden. Die RC-Scherben, die er ausstieß, bohrten sich in den Körper des Teenagers.

 

Ayato sprang hoch und schnappte nach der Kehle des Jungen. Er trieb seine Zähne in das Fleisch und riss daran. Mit einem Ruck hatte er ein großes Stück Fleisch heraus gerissen. Der Kopf des Jungen kippte nach hinten, er hing in einem unnatürlichen Winkel. Er war sofort tot.

 

Die beiden anderen Teenager rannten an Ayato vorbei, den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren, sie versuchten wohl die Hauptstraße zu erreichen. Doch soweit kamen sie nicht. Ayatos Augen weiteten sich, als er bemerkte, dass _er_ kam. Nein, bitte nicht, bitte nicht!

 

Eine Kagune, schnellte aus der Dunkelheit hervor, sie war seltsam und erinnerte an einen Tausendfüßler. Sie zerriss die beiden Jugendlichen innerhalb einer Sekunde, sie hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance, den Angriff zu überleben. Ayato konnte es nicht fassen. _Er_ hatte Menschen getötet! Einfach so!

 

Er hörte ein Lachen, es klang so dermaßen durchgedreht, wie es Ayato noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Er wusste sofort, dass Kaneki nicht mehr die Kontrolle über sich hatte. Dass er schlimmer als je zu vor, die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Er würde ihn nicht einfach so mit einem Kuss wieder normal kriegen.

 

Langsam kam sein _Geliebter_ zum Vorschein. Er trat aus dem Schatten, sein weißes Haar leuchtete in der Dunkelheit fast. Aber es war kein _reines_ leuchten. Es war schmutzig und böse. Es war absolut verdorben.

 

Kaneki hatte eine seltsame Maske auf. Sein Gesicht wurde davon bedeckt. Eine Art _Schnabel_ stand ab und teilte den unteren Teil von Kanekis Gesicht in zwei Hälften. „ ** _A~ya~to~_** “, stieß er aus. „Ich will dich nur ein _bisschen töten_ “, er lachte auf. Er lachte und lachte und lachte. Er knackte mit den Fingern.

 

„Oi, Kaneki, komm zu dir!“, rief Ayato, doch es brachte – wie zu erwarten – überhaupt nichts. Er keuchte auf, als er bemerkte, dass sich Kanekis Kagune in seinen Magen gebohrt hatte. „Kaneki!“, stieß er aus.

 

„Ich werde dich nur ein _bisschen töten_ , Ayato“, Kanekis Mundwinkel waren weit zurückgezogen, er kam jetzt näher. – „Komm verdammt noch mal zu dir“, presste Ayato hervor. Sein Blut floss auf den Boden.

 

Kaneki war nun bei ihm. Er packte ihn am Hals. „Was breche ich dir als erstes?“, fragte er sich selbst. Seine Daumen fuhren in Ayatos Mund und er zog die Mundwinkel zurück. „Damals hattest du dieses arrogante Grinsen im Gesicht. Was ist? Jetzt lächelst du nicht mehr so. Ist dir das Lachen vergangen?“, Kaneki zog an den Mundwinkeln, es war schmerzhaft und Ayato spürte, wie die Haut seiner Mundwinkel langsam aufriss.

 

Er biss zu. Blut füllte seinen Mund, es war Kanekis Blut. Dieser legte den Kopf schief. „Du bist ja niedlich, Ayato, glaubst du, dass mir das wehtut? Das tut es nicht!“, seine Daumen zogen sich aus Ayatos Mund zurück. Er fuhr jetzt von den Mundwinkeln an über die Wangen des Ghuls. Ayato spürte, wie er dabei eine Flüssigkeit – Speichel und Blut – auf seinen Wangen verteilte. „Ich könnte dir ein ewiges Grinsen verpassen. Aber dadurch, dass du ein Ghul bist, würde das wahrscheinlich nur wieder heilen“, er klang ernsthaft enttäuscht darüber.

 

Ayato funkelte ihn wütend an. „Lass mich endlich los, du verdammter Bastard! Komm, verfickt noch mal, zu dir!“, er schleuderte einige RC-Scherben auf Kaneki, er traf ihn direkt im Gesicht. Der Kakuja-Ghul knurrte auf und trat zwei Schritte zurück.

 

Der jüngere Ghul spürte, dass es gar nicht gut gewesen war, Kaneki zu verärgern. Aber seine eigene Wut war viel zu groß, er hasste es einfach, warum musste Kaneki nur so werden? Er konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

 

Kaneki ging wieder auf ihn los. „Das wirst du bereuen!“, fauchte er und seine Kagune bohrte sich in Ayatos Schulter. Er presste den jüngeren Ghul gegen die Wand des Hauses. Der Schmerz durchzuckte Ayato und betäubte ihn für einige Sekunden.

 

Der Halb-Ghul schlug seine Zähne in Ayatos Hals, er riss ein Stück heraus. Ayato unterdrückte einen Schrei. „Fick dich, Kaneki! Lass mich los, verdammt!“, keuchte er auf, doch der Halb-Ghul dachte gar nicht daran, er drehte Ayato herum. Kanekis Kagune fuhren über Ayatos Körper. Eine der Ranken fuhr in Ayatos Hose. – „Du wirst das bereuen~“, kicherte Kaneki und Ayatos Augen weiteten sich, als er merkte, wo die eine Ranke hin wollte.

 

„Nein! Kaneki, hör auf! Hör auf! Hör auf!“, stieß er aus, das war genau das, wovor er vor seinem ersten Mal mit Kaneki, Angst gehabt hatte. Das Kaneki ihn in diesem unkontrollierten Zustand anfasste, obwohl Ayato das nicht wollte.

 

Seine Augen weiteten sich noch weiter, als er spürte, wie die Ranke in ihn eindrang. Nicht vorsichtig wie beim ersten Mal, nein, sie bohrte sich in ihn und das bei voller Größe. Er schrie auf. „Kaneki! Lass das, ich will das nicht!“, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

 

Aber es war zwecklos, Kaneki hörte überhaupt nicht zu. Stattdessen rammte er seine Zähne wieder in Ayatos Hals. Der jüngere Ghul bemerkte es kaum, ein anderer Schmerz überschattete alles und ließ ihn ohnmächtig werden.

 

 

 

Das Erwachen war grauenhaft. Ayatos Körper schmerzte. Er lag wieder in Kanekis Zimmer, in Kanekis Bett. Ayato lag auf der Seite. Irgendwo hinter ihm war Kaneki. Er lag aber nicht neben ihm. Ayato ballte seine Hand zur Faust, die Erinnerungen an vergangene Nacht schossen ihm wieder in den Kopf. Kaneki hatte tatsächlich … Seine Zähne krachten aufeinander.

 

Er richtete sich langsam auf, die sitzende Position war ziemlich unangenehm, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Es fühlte sich an, als ob Kanekis Kagune ihn einmal komplett aufgerissen hätte. Ayatos düsterer Blick wandte sich zu Kaneki um.

 

Dieser saß in einem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Er hatte die Ellbogen auf die Beine gestützt und die Hände verschränkt. Er hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Er hob nur leicht den Blick, als er bemerkte, dass Ayato aufgewacht war.

 

Die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte war unangenehm, seltsam, absolut unerträglich. „Du verfickter Idiot“, knurrte Ayato, seine Stimme zitterte und man konnte genau heraushören, wie verletzt er war.

 

Kanekis Blick war betrübt. „Es tut mir so Leid“, setzte er gleich an. – „Das macht es verdammt noch mal nicht besser!“, schrie Ayato ihn an. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten um das Zittern zu unterdrücken. „Du hast mich schon wieder angegriffen. Du hast mich schon wieder gefressen und das Schlimmste: Du hast mich vergewaltigt!“, stieß er durch die Zähne hindurch aus.

 

„Ich weiß! Ich weiß es und ich kann nichts tun, um es rückgängig zu machen!“, Verzweiflung lag in Kanekis Stimme, es tat ihm wirklich Leid, aber das machte es nicht besser, eher im Gegenteil.

 

„Weißt du, Kaneki“, es brauchte alles an Selbstbeherrschung, die Ayato aufbringen konnte, um die nächsten Sätze zu sprechen, „vor unserem ersten Mal, hatte ich ja eine Panikattacke. Und genau das, war meine Angst, dass du, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich das doch nicht kann, durchdrehst und genau das machst, was du ersten gemacht hast. Dass du es gegen meinen Willen tust“, seine Stimme zitterte.

 

Kaneki sah auf. „Ich …“, setzte er an, doch Ayato unterbrach ihn. „Halt’s Maul, verdammt. Ich will nichts mehr von dir hören. Deine scheiß Entschuldigungen kannst du dir sonst wo hinstecken!“, Ayato stand auf, er bemerkte, dass seine Klamotten vollkommen zerfetzt waren. Wütend ging er zu Kanekis Kleiderschrank und bediente sich.

 

Es passte ihm nicht, jetzt auch noch Kanekis Sachen anziehen zu müssen, aber er wollte auch nicht halb nackt durch die Straßen laufen. Er zog sich schnell um und ging dann auf das Fenster zu.

 

„Was wird jetzt aus uns?“, hörte er Kaneki fragen. – „Du hast Nerven, mich das jetzt zu Fragen. Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“, knurrte Ayato. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich diese Seite an dir hasse und dass ich mir das nicht länger gefallen lassen werde.“ Er hielt kurz inne.

 

„Ich hab dir die letzten Male verziehen, dass du mich gefressen hast, Kaneki. Ich habe selbst gesehen, wie die Kakuja dich übernommen hat und ich war bereit, das zu akzeptieren. Ich weiß, dass du dafür nichts kannst und hättest du mich _nur_ gefressen, dann hätte ich dir vielleicht noch mal verzeihen können. Aber du hast mich nicht _nur_ gefressen“, seine Stimme zitterte noch immer leicht, als er daran dachte.

 

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, wie es mit uns weitergeht. Bis dahin, will ich dich nicht mehr sehen, kapiert? Und wenn ich meine Entscheidung getroffen habe, dann komme _ich_ zu _dir_. Ist das klar?“

 

„Ja, das ist es“, Kaneki nickte. „Nimm dir Zeit.“ Nach diesem Satz verschwand Ayato durch das Fenster.

 

 

 

Ayato lief durch die Straßen. Es war irgendwann am Nachmittag. Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken, er hatte jetzt nicht die Kraft, zu Aogiri zurück zu kehren. Er war ziemlich frustriert und verletzt. Seine Beziehung zu Kaneki hatte ja wirklich lange gehalten … Er schnaubte auf.

 

Er wusste nicht wirklich in welche Richtung er ging. Er überlegte kurz, zum _Anteiku_ zu gehen, vielleicht war Touka ja dort … Allerdings ließ er den Gedanken schnell wieder fallen. Nein, er würde dort definitiv nicht hingehen. Sie würde Kaneki sicherlich fertig machen, wenn er ihr erzählte, was vorgefallen war. Aber das wollte er nicht.

 

Seine Beine bewegten sich wie von alleine. Er runzelte nur verwirrt die Stirn, als er merkte, wo er sich befand. Das war nicht das _Anteiku_ , nein, es war ein Apartmentblock. Er war erst einmal hier gewesen. „Desdemona, huh?“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Warum war er gerade in diese Richtung gelaufen?

 

Er betrat das Foyer des Gebäudes und steuerte auf den Aufzug zu. Er wusste nicht, warum er gerade zu ihr gehen wollte. Er wusste, dass sie seine Situation verstehen würde – im Gegensatz zu ihm, er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

 

Er fuhr in den siebten Stock und stieg dann aus. Er steuerte auf ihr Apartment zu. Ob sie überhaupt da war? Es war seltsam, er hatte Desdemona immer als äußerst nervig empfunden. Wollte nie etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Aber jetzt hatte er im Gefühl, dass nur sie es verstehen würde. Er stand vor ihrer Tür.

 

Noch zögerte er, er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich mit ihr reden sollte. Falls sie überhaupt da war. Sie hatte ja gesagt, dass sie noch etwas erledigen musste. Er hatte die Hand erhoben. Es dauerte einige Zeit ehe er sich dazu durchringen konnte, die Klingel zu drücken.

 

Er wartete einige Zeit, in der nichts passierte. Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sich die Tür öffnete. Allerdings war es nicht Desdemona, die ihm öffnete. Es war ein kleines Mädchen, definitiv japanischer Abstammung und definitiv menschlich. Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Sie war zirka sieben Jahre alt. „Hallo?“, fragte sie schüchtern.

 

Ayato stockte, was hatte das Mädchen in Desdemonas Wohnung zu suchen? Oder war er etwa falsch? Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein, auch wenn er erst einmal hier gewesen war, wusste er noch genau, in welcher Wohnung Desdemona gelebt hatte. „Hallo …“, murmelte er zurück. „Hey, Kleine, was machst du in dieser Wohnung?“

 

„Ich wohne hier“, antwortete sie, sie versteckte sich nach wie vor halb hinter der Tür. „Wir sind letzte Woche erst hier eingezogen.“ Letzte Woche also … Desdemona war schon zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr in dieser Wohnung gewesen. „Warum fragst du?“

 

„Ach, eine Freundin von mir, hat hier vorher gewohnt, ich wollte sie mal besuchen“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. – „Oh, die ist nicht mehr da“, das Mädchen kam etwas hinter der Tür vor. – „Macht nichts. Na ja, ich geh dann mal wieder“, Ayato drehte sich um und ging zurück in Richtung Fahrstuhl. – „Tschüss!“, hörte er das Mädchen noch rufen.

 

„Eh, ja, Tschüss“, murmelte Ayato noch, bevor er in den Fahrstuhl stieg. Er fuhr wieder nach unten. Es war seltsam, aber er fühlte sich auf einmal ziemlich verlassen. Er wusste nicht, wo er Desdemona finden konnte. Gerade wenn er sie einmal brauchte, war sie nicht da … Er erinnerte sich daran, dass all das, ja nur ein Spiel von ihr gewesen war.

 

 

 

Ayato lief noch einige Zeit durch die Stadt, er versuchte sich irgendwie abzulenken. Er hatte allerdings nicht einmal Lust, irgendwelche Menschen zu töten. Es war noch zum Verrücktwerden. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die letzte Nacht, um das, was Kaneki ihm angetan hatte.

 

Seine Hände zitterten bei den Gedanken daran. Das waren hässliche Gefühle, die da durch seinen Körper schwappten. Er war bei einem Springbrunnen angekommen. Er starrte einige Zeit das Wasser an.

 

Er wollte Kaneki in Stücke reißen, mehr als je zuvor, er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, dass er in der Öffentlichkeit war und dass jeder ihn sehen konnte, hielt er seinen Kopf in einen der Wasserfälle, des Springbrunnens. Das kalte Wasser lief über seine Haare und durchtränkte sie sofort. Es floss über sein Gesicht, über seinen Nacken und letztendlich auch seinen Rücken hinunter. Es durchnässte Kanekis T-Shirt, aber das war Ayato egal. „Scheiß Kaneki …“, stieß er zischend aus.

 

Ayatos Augen weiteten sich, als er plötzlich am Arm gepackt wurde. Er hob den Kopf aus dem Wasserfall und sah zu der Person, die ihn am Arm festhielt. Es war ein junger Mann, einige Jahre älter als Ayato, vielleicht um die zwanzig rum. Er hatte etwas längere dunkelblonde Haare und braune Augen. „Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er.

 

Der Ghul sah ihn einige Zeit an. Was wollte er von ihm? Warum hatte dieser Mensch ihn angesprochen? „Was geht dich das an? Was willst du von mir?“, fuhr er den Jungen an. – „Na ja, auch wenn es warm ist, würde wohl niemand auf die Idee kommen, seinen Kopf in den Brunnen zu stecken“, murmelte der junge Mann. „Außerdem … habe ich gehört wie du etwas von ‚ _Kaneki_ ‘ vor dich hin gemurmelt hast.“

 

_Kaneki_? Was hatte dieser Kerl mit Kaneki zu tun? Der Mann sah Ayato einige Zeit an, er schien ihn ganz genau zu mustern. Plötzlich grabbelte er ihn doch tatsächlich an. Ayato wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, als der Kerl ihm mit den Fingern plötzlich das Pony zur rechten Seite kämmte. „Oh! Kann es sein, dass du mit Touka-chan verwandt bist?“

 

Ayato schlug seine Finger weg. „Lass das, ja?! Machst du das immer?“, fauchte er. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Touka ist meine Schwester“, fügte er noch grummelnd hinzu. – Der junge Mann lächelte ihn an. „Dachte ich es mir doch …“, er zögerte kurz. „Du hast Kontakt zu Kaneki, oder?“

 

„Tsh, was geht dich das an? Wer bist du überhaupt?“, grummelte Ayato. – „Oh, Verzeihung. Ich heiße Nagachika Hideyoshi und nun ja, Kaneki ist mein bester Freund. Allerdings ist er seit einer Ewigkeit verschwunden“, Hides Blick trübte sich. „Ich weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich viel um die Ohren hat … aber er könnte sich trotzdem mal melden“, er stieß die Luft aus.

 

Dieser arme Irre, er hatte ja keine Ahnung. Sein ‚ _bester Freund_ ‘ war zu einem Monster geworden. Er konnte froh sein, dass Kaneki sich von ihm fernhielt. „Glaub mir, es ist besser, dass er fort ist“, brummte Ayato frustriert.

 

„Geht es ihm gut?“, wollte Hide wissen. – „Hm, momentan wohl eher weniger …“, Ayato hoffte zumindest, dass Kaneki von seinen Schuldgefühlen gefressen wurde. – „Habt ihr euch gestritten?“, Hide warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu.

 

„… Was geht dich das an?“, Ayato starrte auf den Boden. – „Du hast recht, eigentlich geht es mich nichts an, aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen.“ – Ayato schielte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Gestritten ist untertrieben“, murmelte der Ghul nach einiger Zeit. „Dein ach so toller bester Freund ist ein scheiß Monster geworden“, Ayato hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

 

Hide sah ihn einige Zeit an. Er schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht zu sein. „Was hat er gemacht?“, fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme. – Ayato überlegte einige Zeit, es war vollkommen ausgeschlossen, dass er diesem fremden Menschen etwas von letzter Nacht erzählte! Sein Unterkiefer begann wieder leicht zu zittern, weshalb er die Zähne zusammenbiss.

 

„Wollen wir uns da drüben in das Café setzen? Ich lade dich ein“, meinte er, er lächelte ihn leicht an. – Ayato war klar, dass er wahrscheinlich nur Informationen über Kaneki haben wollte. Was würde Kaneki wohl tun, wenn er herausfand, das sein ‚ _bester Freund_ ‘ wusste, dass er ein Ghul war? „Okay“, murmelte Ayato. Kaneki hatte ihn verletzt, auf übelste Weise, jetzt wollte er auch Kaneki verletzen.

 

Er folgte Hide zu dem Café, er bestellte nur einen Kaffee, etwas essen konnte er ja nicht. Er hatte schon seit Jahren keine menschliche Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen. Schon seit sein Vater … Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, er wollte nicht daran denken.

 

„Also, was hat Kaneki gemacht?“, fragte Hide erneut. – Ayato schnaubte, diese Situation hier kam ihm so unwirklich vor. Saß er gerade mit einem Menschen – und noch dazu Kanekis bestem Freund – in einem Café und erzählte ihm von seinen Problemen mit Kaneki? Das war echt lachhaft. „Dein bester Freund hat sich zu einem echten Monster entwickelt, weißt du das?“, murmelte Ayato.

 

Hide schwieg einige Zeit. „Ja, ich weiß, dass er sich verändert hat, aber nichts Genaues. Erzählst du es mir?“ – Ayato zögerte noch kurz, er wusste selbst nicht warum, er wollte Kaneki ebenfalls verletzen. Aber erreichte er das, in dem er Kanekis bestem Freund erzählte, dass er zu einem Halb-Ghul geworden war?

 

„Hmpf“, setzte er schließlich an, es war im Grunde auch egal, Ayato würde es ihm erzählen. „Er hat mich gefressen“, er sprach leise, immerhin waren sie in einem Café in der Öffentlichkeit. Menschen könnten sie hören. „Mehr als einmal, dein bester Freund ist ein scheiß Monster geworden.“

 

Damit meinte nicht, dass Kaneki ein Ghul war, sondern dass er sich durch die Kakuja in ein scheiß verdammtes Monster verwandelt hatte. Ayato zog den Kragen von Kanekis Shirt ein wenig zur Seite und entblößte kurz die Bisswunde. „Tja, dazu ist dein toller Freund fähig.

 

Hide starrte Ayato an, in seinem Blick lag etwas Undefinierbares. „Ich weiß, dass Kaneki ein Ghul ist“, setzte er an. – Ayatos Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Du weißt das und bezeichnest ihn trotzdem als deinen _besten Freund_?“, stieß er ungläubig aus.

 

„Ja. Er ist immer noch Kaneki Ken, mein bester Freund, auch wenn er jetzt ein Ghul ist. Das ändert überhaupt nichts für mich“, Hide sah ihm fest in die Augen. Ayato war ein wenig fassungslos. Es gab also tatsächlich Menschen, die mit Ghulen befreundet waren.

 

„Du bist auch ein Ghul, nicht wahr? Das heißt, dass auch Touka-chan ein Ghul sein muss“, schlussfolgerte Hide. – Ayato zuckte zusammen. Verdammt, er war so ein Idiot! Jetzt hatte er sich doch glatt selbst verraten. Was musste er ihm auch erzählen, dass er von Kaneki gefressen worden war? Dass er es überlebt hatte, war doch schon ein Beweis dafür, dass er kein Mensch war.

 

„Keine Sorge, ich verrate euch nicht“, versuchte Hide ihn zu beruhigen. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo sich Kaneki befindet?“ – „Nein, das werde ich dir nicht sagen“, brummte Ayato. „Kaneki ist momentan nicht er selbst. Der würde sicherlich keine Sekunde zögern und dich auch töten.“ Moment! Was war denn jetzt los? Er wollte doch Kaneki verletzen, das ging doch am besten, wenn der diesen Hideyoshi zu ihm schickte. Kaneki würde ihn sicherlich anfallen und dann in noch größerer Verzweiflung versinken. Stattdessen versuchte er Hide sogar davon abzuhalten zu Kaneki zu gehen, verdammt.

 

„Du sorgst dich ziemlich um Kaneki, was? Er scheint dir, trotz allem, viel zu bedeuten“, merkte Hide an. – Ayatos Augen weiteten sich. „Nein, das siehst du falsch, nachdem was er letztens abgezogen hat, hasse ich ihn!“, antwortete er.

 

Hide hob die Augenbrauen an. „Oh, vorher mochtest du ihn also? Was hat er denn gemacht?“ – Ayato zuckte zusammen. „Nein, ich mochte ihn nicht, klar?! Und ich sagte doch, er hat versucht mich umzubringen, er hat mich gefressen und er hat …“, Ayato stockte, nein, das konnte er auf gar keinen Fall erzählen. „… andere Sachen gemacht“, endete er ein wenig stockend.

 

Hide beobachtete ihn wieder einige Zeit. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter dem Blick, es war fast so, als könnte Hide ihn wie ein offenes Buch lesen. „Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass du ihn ziemlich mochtest. Sonst wärst du wohl nicht so sauer, stimmt’s oder hab ich recht?“, kam es schließlich von Hide.

 

„Tsh, das geht dich gar nichts an“, Ayato wandte den Blick ab. – „Also hab ich recht“, vernahm er Hide. – „Du nervst“, grummelte der Ghul. – Hide lachte leicht. „Ist doch keine Schande. Kaneki ist ein netter Kerl. Auch wenn er sich verändert hat. Er kümmert sich um seine Freunde.“

 

„Pah, das sah mir aber nicht danach aus. Und das obwohl ich nicht einfach _nur ein Freund_ war“, grummelte Ayato vor sich hin, er merkte es nicht einmal wirklich. – Hide stieß ein überraschtes Geräusch aus. „Moment, was heißt hier ‚ _nicht einfach nur ein Freund_ ‘? Willst du damit sagen, dass du sein _fester Freund_ warst?“, er hatte sich über den Tisch vorgebeugt, er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um sein Grinsen zu verstecken. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Kaneki etwas mit Touka-chans Bruder anfangen würde. Mit Touka-chan vielleicht, aber mit ihrem Bruder … Das kommt überraschend.“

 

Ayatos Wangen wurden heiß. Jetzt hatte er sich schon wieder verraten, das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein! „Halt verdammt noch mal deine Klappe, ja?“, zischte Ayato. „Wir waren zusammen, aber nicht mehr nach letzter Nacht“, setzte er noch hinzu.

 

Hide betrachtete ihn einige Zeit. „Es muss etwas wirklich Schlimmes gewesen sein, ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was er gemacht hat, aber wenn du dadurch so aus der Fassung gerätst …“, Hides Blick bohrte sich in ihn. „Aber du scheinst ihn nach wie vor zu mögen.“

 

Ayato starrte Hide an. Er stand plötzlich auf. „Nein, tue ich absolut nicht mehr! Das ist vorbei und ich muss jetzt auch weiter!“, er drehte sich um und wollte gehen. – „Klar, verstehe. Ich muss dann auch weiter. Man sieht sich“, Hide legte noch Geld auf den Tisch und die beiden gingen getrennte Wege.

 

Der Ghul schnaubte auf, was war das für ein seltsames Treffen gewesen? Obwohl er diesem Hideyoshi so viel Schlimmes über Kaneki erzählt hatte, schien dieser keine Angst gehabt zu haben. Es gab schon echt seltsame Menschen.

 

 

 

Ayato kehrte zu Aogiri zurück, er sprang durch sein Fenster direkt in sein Zimmer. Dieses Gespräch mit Hide hatte ihm zu denken gegeben. Er war so wütend auf Kaneki gewesen, er war jetzt immer noch sauer, aber nicht mehr ganz so extrem.

 

Er war eher erschöpft. Ohne seine Sachen zu wechseln – ohne Kanekis Sachen auszuziehen – schmiss er sich auf sein Bett. Sein Gesicht vergrub er im Kissen. „Aaaah, verdammt“, stieß er aus. Seine Stimme wurde vom Kissen fast vollkommen geschluckt. Er blieb eine kurze Zeit so liegen, ehe er den Kopf zur Seite drehen musste, weil er keine Luft mehr bekam. Was war das nur für ein beschissener Tag?

 

Ayato knurrte auf. „Also, alles noch mal der Reihe nach“, murmelte er in den leeren Raum hinein. Er musste ernsthaft überlegen, ob er weiterhin mit Kaneki zusammen sein wollte. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen. Er dachte an Desdemona. Sie hatte gemeint, dass er mit ihm verschwinden sollte, mit ihm, seiner Schwester und Hinami. Warum sollte er verschwinden?

 

Aber das hatte sich doch jetzt erledigt, oder? Er war nicht mehr mit Kaneki zusammen. Er wollte das nicht, er wollte nicht immer nur von dem Halb-Ghul misshandelt werden. Ihm schossen Desdemonas Worte immer wieder durch den Kopf. Wenn er nicht in Kaneki verliebt war, wieso ließ er sich dass dann alles gefallen?

 

War er tatsächlich in Kaneki verliebt gewesen? Jetzt konnte er es auf keinen Fall mehr sein, immerhin hasste er ihn jetzt wieder. Das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf war schrecklich, alles drehte sich.

 

Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder in das Kissen und stieß einen Schrei aus. Das war noch zum Verrücktwerden! „Verdammt!“, stieß er aus, das Gesicht noch immer im Kissen vergraben. Er musste es jetzt einfach vor sich selbst zugeben. Er war verdammt noch mal in Kaneki _verliebt_. Nicht gewesen, sondern immer noch. Auch nachdem er ihn so übel misshandelt hatte, waren seine Gefühle für den Halb-Ghul nach wie vor da!

 

„Scheiße, was mach ich jetzt?“, knurrte er auf, als ihm das klar wurde, seine Stimme noch immer vom Kissen gedämpft. Er hob kurz den Kopf an und holte tief Luft, ehe er ihn wieder ins Kissen presste.

 

Er wusste keine Lösung für sein Problem. Er war noch nie verliebt gewesen. Er hätte auch nie gedacht, dass er sich überhaupt mal verlieben würde. Aber es war einfach so über ihn gekommen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, dem das passiert wäre, dann wäre seine Antwort klar gewesen. Er hätte dem Typen gesagt, dass er sich von Kaneki fern halten sollte. Aber jetzt …

 

Es waren seit dem Vorfall noch nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen, er hatte sich geschworen, Kaneki ab jetzt zu hassen und doch ertappte er sich schon wieder dabei, wie er an den Halb-Ghul dachte. Und seine Gedanken waren nicht gerade mit Hass erfüllt.

 

Seine Hände hatten sich unter sein Kissen geschoben, dort ballten sie sich zu Fäusten. Sein Kinn zitterte leicht. Er hasste Kaneki! Er hasste ihn, hasste ihn so sehr! Immer wieder redete er sich das ein, doch es ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht mehr.

 

Er konnte ihn nicht mehr hassen. Nicht so wie er es gerne wollte. „Ach, so ein Scheiß, blöder Kaneki …“, nuschelte er. Er hatte den Kopf wieder leicht zur Seite gedreht. „Was mach ich jetzt?“

 

Erschöpfung hatte sich in seinem Körper ausgebreitet. Seine Augenlider waren ziemlich schwer und sie drohten ihm jeden Augenblick zuzufallen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Ayato war eingeschlafen.

 

 

 

In den nächsten drei Tagen kam er zu keinem Ergebnis. Ihm war klar, dass er Kaneki nach wie vor liebte. Er konnte den _normalen_ Kaneki nicht für das hassen, was der _durchgeknallte_ Kaneki getan hatte. Aber konnte auch nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein, zumindest nicht, wenn sich Kaneki nicht unter Kontrolle bekam.

 

Er wäre bereit, ihm ein letztes Mal eine Chance zu geben, wenn er sich sicher sein könnte, dass das nie wieder vorkam, aber dafür gab es keine Garantie, vielleicht, wenn er seine Kakuja vervollständigte, aber wann das so weit war …

 

Ayato lag mal wieder auf seinem Bett. Er hatte die letzten Tage nicht wirklich etwas anderes getan, er hatte die ganze Zeit überlegt, ob er Kaneki noch mal eine Chance geben sollte, oder nicht. Bisher tendierte er dazu, dass er ihm noch einmal eine Chance geben würde. Allerdings zweifelte er immer noch leicht.

 

Seine Überlegungen wurden allerdings unterbrochen, als sich seine Zimmertür sich ruckartig öffnete. So ruckartig, dass sie sogar gegen die Wand krachte. Eto stand im Türrahmen. Ayato richtete sich erschrocken auf.

 

„Du bist ja doch da, Ayato-chan. Ich dachte, du wärst schon wieder verschwunden“, sie stieß die Luft aus und trat ein. „Sag mal, wo ist denn deine _Verlobte_?“, wollte sie wissen. – Ayato knurrte gedanklich auf, da war ja noch was. „Nicht da. Sie wollte was erledigen. Keine Ahnung, wann sie wieder in der Gegend ist. Wieso?“

 

Eto grinste unter ihren Bandagen. „Ach, nur so“, sie kicherte. Ayato hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. „Hast du schon gehört, dass das CCG den 20. Bezirk angreifen will?“ Eto stand vor seinem Bett. Die Hände hatte sie auf die Matratze gestützt. Noch immer war ihr Grinsen schwach sichtbar.

 

„Was? Wieso das auf einmal?“, wollte Ayato wissen. Das klang überhaupt nicht gut. Hatte Desdemona vielleicht diese Kämpfe gemeint? – „Sie wollen die ‚ _Eule_ ‘ vernichten“, erzählte Eto ihm freimütig. „Der Angriff findet heute Abend statt.“

 

Die Härchen auf Ayatos Armen und im Nacken stellten sich auf. Das war überhaupt nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht. Er wusste, dass das _Anteiku_ gemeint war. Sie würden das _Anteiku_ angreifen, weil sie dort die ‚ _Eule_ ‘ vermuteten. Und er wusste, dass Kaneki alles versuchen würde, um zu verhindern, dass sie die ‚ _Eule_ ‘ töteten, oder das auch nur einer aus dem _Anteiku_ zu schaden kam. Er wusste das. Kaneki würde keinen seiner Freunde sterben lassen, auch wenn es ihn selbst das Leben kostete.

 

Und es würde ihn wahrscheinlich das Leben kosten. Er würde es alleine niemals gegen diese Übermacht schaffen. Ayato sprang aus dem Bett auf. „Oh, was hast du vor?“, wollte Eto wissen, ihre Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Singsang angenommen, es war verdächtig.

 

„Ich … muss noch mal los. Mir ist gerade eingefallen, wo … Desdemona sein könnte“, Ayato lief auf das Fenster zu. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass seine Hasenmaske weg war, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie bei Kanekis Überfall verloren. – „Tja, dann mal viel Erfolg, Ayato-chan“, hörte er Eto noch. Ayato wusste in dem Moment, dass Eto wusste, dass er nicht nach Desdemona suchen würde. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm seine ‚ _Beziehung_ ‘ zu Desdemona nicht abnahm.

 

Ayato landete auf dem Boden und machte sich sofort auf den Weg, er musste sich beeilen, wenn er Kaneki noch erreichen wollte. Dieser Idiot würde wahrscheinlich, bei dem Versuch, die anderen zu retten, draufgehen, das konnte er auf gar keinen Fall zulassen!

 

So schnell es ging hetzte er zum 20. Bezirk, jetzt musste er Kaneki nur noch finden. Schon von weitem konnte er das CCG ausmachen. Sie durften ihn auf keinen Fall sehen, so ganz ohne Maske. Da wäre er ja gleich geliefert.

 

Ein wenig außer Atem kam er auf einem Dach zum Stehen. Hektisch sah er sich um. Das waren wirklich Scharen von CCG-Leuten. Er sah einige hochrangige Tiere. Er konnte hier nicht verharren. Er machte kehrt und suchte wo anders. Irgendwo musste Kaneki doch stecken!

 

Er war schon ein wenig verzweifelt, als er endlich Kanekis Geruch ausmachen konnte. Es war zwar ein wenig schwierig, aber Ayato schaffte es, diesem zu folgen und einige Zeit später sah er ihn auch.

 

„Kaneki!“, rief Ayato. Er sprang nach unten in die Gasse und kam atemlos vor dem Halb-Ghul zum Stehen. – Kaneki blieb überrascht stehen und sah zu Ayato. Sein linkes Auge weitete sich. „Was machst du hier?“, wollte er wissen.

 

Ayato holte tief Luft und sah Kaneki an. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen. Du willst da hin, oder? Das ist Irrsinn, Kaneki, du wirst dabei draufgehen!“, fuhr er ihn an. – Kaneki senkte den Blick. „Ja, ich werde dort hingehen, ich muss etwas tun, ich muss Yoshimura und den anderen helfen“, sagte er fest.

 

„Gegen so eine Übermacht hast du keine Chance! Das muss dir doch klar sein! Du bist zwar irre stark geworden, aber so stark nun auch wieder nicht! Die werden Hackfleisch aus dir machen“, Ayato sah, dass das überhaupt nichts brachte. Kaneki hörte seine Worte zwar, aber sie erreichten ihn nicht. Er würde trotzdem gehen. Er würde trotzdem in sein Verderben rennen.

 

„Ja, ich weiß, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht viel Ausrichten kann, aber ich muss es trotzdem versuchen, ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen“, murmelte Kaneki, seine Stimme wurde durch die Maske ein wenig gedämpft.

 

_Aber mich kannst du im Stich lassen?_ Schoss es Ayato durch den Kopf. Kaneki war bereit, ihn zu verlassen, wahrscheinlich für immer. Ayato biss die Zähne zusammen, daran wollte er nicht denken. „Das ist bullshit. Glaubst du wirklich dass Yoshimura wollen würde, dass du dich da einmischst?“

 

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich gehe trotzdem“, Kaneki sah ihn fest an. „Ich frage mich sowieso, was du hier machst … Immerhin …“ – „Ich will nicht, dass du draufgehst, klar? Blöd wie ich bin, hab ich dir schon wieder verziehen, kapiert?“, fuhr Ayato ihn an. Er ging auf Kaneki zu und griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich will nicht, das du stirbst, kapiert? Ich will nicht, dass du da hin gehst!“

 

Kaneki drückte Ayatos Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, Ayato …“ – „Hey, lass uns doch zusammen abhauen, ja? Wir holen noch Touka und Hinami und hauen einfach ab. Yoshimura will euch beschützen, wenn du da jetzt hingehst, dann war das doch alles umsonst, kapierst du das denn nicht?“, Ayato konnte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme nur zu deutlich hören.

 

Der Halb-Ghul schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht nicht, Ayato, ich muss …“ – „Gar nichts musst du! Du sagst immer, dass du die anderen alle retten willst. Aber das ist bullshit! Du machst dass nicht für die anderen, es geht dabei doch nur um dich selbst. Du bist egoistisch. Du kannst nicht alle retten, vor allem nicht in so einer Situation!“, fuhr Ayato ihn an.

 

Kaneki sah Ayato eine Zeit lang an. „Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen.“ – Ayato ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er trat einen Schritt näher an Kaneki heran. „Komm mit mir! Geh nicht dahin, lass uns abhauen!“, seine Hand krallte sich in Kanekis Kleidung fest. Seine Hand zitterte leicht.

 

„Nein, Ayato“, war alles, was Kaneki sagte. – „Was muss ich tun, damit du mit mir kommst?“, Ayato sah ihm in das Auge, welches nicht von der Maske verborgen wurde. – „Du kannst nichts tun. Egal was du sagst, es wird nichts ändern, ich werde dort hin gehen.“

 

Wut schäumte in Ayato auf. Ein Kloß hatte sich in seiner Kehle gebildet und schnürte sie zu. Es fiel ihm schwer zu Atmen. Seine Zähne krachten aufeinander. Würde er seine Meinung wirklich nicht ändern? Würde er sie wirklich nicht ändern, egal, was Ayato sagte? Würde es etwas bringen, wenn Ayato ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte? Dass er nicht wollte, dass Kaneki starb. Er wollte so egoistisch sein, die anderen konnten seinetwegen sterben, solange nur Kaneki in Sicherheit war.

 

„Ich …“, setzte Ayato an, doch ihm stockten die Wörter im Mund. Er konnte es nicht, nicht mehr. Kaneki war dabei, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Er wollte anscheinend gar nicht mehr warten. „Ich muss gehen, Ayato, ich habe schon zu viel Zeit verloren“, Kanekis Worte verletzten ihn. Seine Hände zitterten stark.

 

Der Kloß in seinem Hals schwoll an, nicht nur Wut durchflutete seinen Körper, auch Hass stieg in ihm auf. Kaneki wollte wohl beim besten Willen nicht hören. Ein Knurren entwich Ayatos Kehle. „Fein“, stieß er aus. „Dann verpiss dich doch, hau ab und lass dich töten. Du willst nicht hören? Dann ist es mir auch scheißegal, hast du kapiert? Es ist mir scheißegal, ob du abkratzt oder nicht. Für das, was du mir angetan hast, hast du nichts Besseres verdient“, seine Stimme überschlug sich mehrere Male. Er war so wütend auf Kaneki. Diese Worte waren wie ein Zwang, er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn ersticken würden, wenn er sie nicht aussprach.

 

„ **Ich hasse dich!** “

 

Ayato legte all seine Wut, all seine Verzweiflung in die Worte. Er sah Kaneki an, während er ihm die Worte ins Gesicht schleuderte. Er sah, wie sich Kanekis Auge, der einzige Teil von seinem Gesicht, den man sehen konnte, kurz weitete, er schien geschockt zu sein.

 

Der jüngere Ghul drehte sich um. Er wollte schon weglaufen, doch nur wenige Sekunden später realisierte er, _was_ er da gesagt hatte. Das kam ihm bekannt vor. Seine Augen weiteten sich, nein, so konnte er das nicht stehen lassen, wenn Kaneki jetzt tatsächlich starb … „Kaneki, ich …“, Ayato drehte sich um, doch von Kaneki war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

 

Er war fort. Er war fort und er würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder kommen. Auf dem Boden lag Ayatos Hasenmaske, Kaneki musste sie dort hingelegt haben. Ayatos Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr, er sackte vor seiner Maske zusammen.

 

Er war wie betäubt. Er hatte Kaneki tatsächlich angeschrien, ihm gesagt, dass er ihn hasste. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Er war so ein Idiot, warum hatte er das nur gesagt? Mit zittrigen Händen griff er nach seiner Hasenmaske, er fuhr mit den Fingern das Gesicht des Hasen nach. Seine Sicht verschwamm kurz, er blinzelte mehrmals um sie wieder zu klären.

 

Es war zu spät, er würde nichts mehr tun können, er würde Kaneki nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen. Er würde seine Worte nicht mehr zurücknehmen können. Er bereute es schon jetzt aus vollem Herzen, er hatte Desdemona einmal gesagt, dass er seine Worte nicht bereuen würde, er wusste jetzt, dass es gelogen war.

 

Unendlich traurig stand Ayato auf, auch wenn seine Beine weich wie Pudding waren. Er lief zurück. Er konnte nichts mehr tun, er konnte nur noch abwarten und sehen, was passierte. Es fing an zu regnen.

 

 

 

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, kam er im Aogiri Versteck an. Er war vom Regen komplett aufgeweicht. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Er wusste, dass der Kampf vorbei war. Er war doch noch ziemlich lange im 20. Bezirk gewesen, hatte zugesehen. Gehofft, dass er Kaneki lebend sehen würde, aber der Halb-Ghul war nicht aufgetaucht.

 

Er kam am Versammlungsraum vorbei. Seine zombiehaften Schritte stoppten. Blut … Es roch exzessiv nach Blut. Blut, welches ihm nur zu bekannt vorkam. Er betrat den Raum. Eto, Tatara, Noro und die anderen waren alle dort. Sie hatten sich um jemanden versammelt.

 

Als sie merkten, dass Ayato den Raum betreten hatte, sahen sie auf. „Ayato, gut dass du kommst“, meinte Eto. Sie hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht. „Ich fürchte, ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten für dich.“

 

Sein Herzschlag setzte einmal aus. Ging es um Kaneki? Wenn er hören würde, dass er tot war, wären das wirklich schlechte Neuigkeiten. „Was?“, fragte er. Er versuchte seine Stimme so wie immer klingen zu lasen. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

 

Eto sah zu der Person, um die sich alle versammelt hatten, danach wieder zu Ayato. „Ich glaube, das mit der _Hochzeit_ wird nichts. Deine _Verlobte_ macht es nicht mehr lange“, kam es relativ unsensibel von Eto.

 

Sie trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine vollkommen zerstörte Desdemona frei. Sie war über und über in Blut getaucht. Es war ihr eigenes, so wie es schien. Sie atmete nur noch ganz schwach. Man konnte kaum mehr das Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbs ausmachen.

 

„Desdemona … was ist passiert?“, wie betäubt trat Ayato näher. – „Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, sie könnte gar nicht kämpfen“, setzte Eto an. „Das hatte sie ja selbst gesagt. Dafür hat sie aber ziemlich viele Ghul-Ermittler in die Hölle geschickt. Ich schätze, sie hat ein wenig gelogen. Gegen Arima Kishou hatte sie trotzdem keine Chance“, auf Etos Gesicht lag ein seltsames Grinsen, welches man durch die Bandagen sehen konnte.

 

Ayato ging auf die Knie und schüttelte Desdemona leicht. Sie hatte ihm doch versprochen, ihm alles zu erklären. Sie konnte jetzt nicht sterben. „Oi, Desdemona, wach auf“, knurrte er sie an.

 

Ihre Lider flackerten und wenige Sekunden später schlug sie die Augen auf. „ _Ayato_ “, stieß sie aus. Ihre Stimme war schwach. „Schön, dich noch mal zu sehen.“ – „Was ist passiert? Warum hast du dich in den Kampf eingemischt?“

 

„Meine … _Mission_. Ich habe nach _Arata_ gesucht“, er konnte sie kaum verstehen. Ayatos Augen weiteten sich, als sie seinen Vater erwähnte. – „Mein Vater? Was hast du mit meinem Vater zu tun gehabt?“, seine Stimme zitterte.

 

„Arata und ich waren gut befreundet“, sie sprach schleppend, sie hatte kaum noch Kraft. „Ich kam vor einigen Jahren nach Japan, voller Hass auf alles und jeden. Auf einem Friedhof traf ich auf Arata, er … fraß gerade. Ich griff ihn an, doch er konnte mich besiegen. Wir unterhielten uns schließlich und über einen längeren Zeitraum freundeten wir uns an“, sie hustete und ein Schwall Blut lief aus ihrem Mund.

 

„Er … vertraute mir an, dass er zwei Kinder habe und, dass ich nach ihnen sehen sollte, falls ihm etwas passiert. Ich solle dafür sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit sind“, ein bitteres Lächeln breitete sich auf Desdemonas Gesicht aus. „Ich kehrte nach Deutschland zurück, dort gab es einige Probleme. Ich hatte bis vor kurzem keine Ahnung, dass Arata geschnappt worden war. Als ich davon erfuhr, flog ich sofort nach Japan. Ich hab nach dir und Touka gesucht, er hatte mir ein einziges Mal nur ein Foto von euch gezeigt, auf dem ihr noch ziemlich klein wart. Es war also etwas kompliziert, euch zu finden“, sie grimassierte.

 

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?“, wollte Ayato wissen. – „Hättest du mir das geglaubt? Ich denke nicht. Außerdem solltest du es gar nicht wissen. Ich merkte, dass du dich mit deiner Schwester nicht gut verstehst und mein primäres Ziel bestand darin, das zu ändern. Familie ist wichtig, Ayato“, wieder hustete sie.

 

„Mein zweites Ziel war es, diese verdammten Rüstungen zu zerstören, die die Ermittler tragen. Diese Rüstungen sind aus der Kakuhou deines Vaters gemacht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er für so etwas missbraucht wird. Aber ich hab es nicht geschafft. Ich konnte keine einzige zerstören“, Frustration lag in ihrer Stimme. „Ich bin ein Monster, zumindest in Deutschland. Dort habe ich mehr Ermittler zur Hölle geschickt, als ich Haare auf dem Kopf habe, aber die japanischen Ermittler sind irgendwie ganz anders. Zumindest von den hohen Tieren konnte ich keinen einzigen töten“, sie zog die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößte die Zähne. Sie waren rot vom Blut.

 

„Stattdessen werde ich fast getötet“, sie schnaubte belustigt auf. „Der Reaper des CCG hat mich erwischt. Ich weiß nicht, wie zur Hölle ich ihm entkommen bin, aber irgendwas mit einer _Eule_ kam dazwischen, er ließ von mir ab. Ich konnte fliehen, allerdings …“, sie stoppte.

 

„Was? Was ist los, Desdemona, jetzt rede“, Ayato hatte ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl. – „Die Augenklappe hat’s erwischt. Ich kam gerade an, als Arima ihm seine Quinque durch den Kopf getrieben hat. Durch das Auge. Es war zu spät, ich konnte nichts tun.“

 

Ayatos Körper wurde eiskalt. Es fühlte sich an, als ob man sein Blut durch Eiswasser ersetzte, seine Finger verloren schnell jegliche Wärme und fühlten sich taub an. Sein Herz schlug schwer, viel zu schwer, der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer dicker. Er sog durch den Mund die Luft ein.

 

Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht die Fassung verlieren, die anderen wussten nichts von ihm und Kaneki. Und sie sollten auch niemals etwas davon erfahren. Auf gar keinen Fall. „Das … das ist Pech“, stieß Ayato aus. Es fiel ihm schwer zu sprechen. Er räusperte sich, aber es wurde nicht besser. „War ja abzusehen, dass er dabei draufgeht“, seine Stimme klang bitter.

 

Im Laufe des Gesprächs hatte er Desdemona leicht aufgerichtet, damit sie besser Sprechen konnte. Sein Griff um ihre Schultern wurde etwas fester. Er schweifte mit den Gedanken ab. Er fragte sich immer noch, ob er es hätte verhindern können …

 

Er zuckte zusammen, als er Desdemonas klamme Hand an seiner Wange spürte. Sein Blick schnellte kurz zur ihrer Hand und dann sah er sie wieder an. Sie strich mit dem Daumen über seine Wange. „Hasst du mich? Dafür, dass ich dich angelogen habe?“, wollte sie wissen.

 

„Nein, das tue ich nicht“, antwortete Ayato. Er wusste, dass sie sterben würde. Er wusste es einfach, sie würde sich nicht davon erholen können. Er wollte nicht auch noch sie im Hass verlieren. Auch wenn sie eigentlich immer noch eine Fremde für ihn war.

 

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Das ist schön. Könntest du mir noch einen letzten Gefallen tun?“, sie zog ihn zu sich hinunter. „ _Friss mich_ “, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. – Seine Pupillen schnappten zusammen. „Was?“, er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. „Warum?“

 

„Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass mich der Doktor als Kakuhou-Farm benutzen will, um weitere einäugige Ghule zu erschaffen“, flüsterte sie ihm direkt ins Ohr, es war so leise, dass Eto, die direkt neben ihnen stand, kaum etwas verstehen konnte. Es war so leise, dass selbst Ayato, dem sie es direkt ins Ohr flüsterte, kaum etwas verstand.

 

„Ich will nicht mein ganzes restliches Leben für solche Experimente hinhalten. Friss meine Kakuhou, komplett, sodass sie sich nicht wieder regenerieren kann.“ – Ayato hob den Kopf wieder, er starrte Desdemona einige Sekunden lang an, ehe er schließlich nickte. „Okay, ich mach’s“, brachte er schwer über die Lippen. Er wollte sie nicht fressen. Er wollte überhaupt keine Ghule fressen, aber er tat es trotzdem. Er drehte sie zur Seite.

 

Er konnte spüren, dass die anderen ihn genau beobachteten. Sie waren gespannt. Was er jetzt wohl vorhatte? Das ging ihnen sicherlich durch den Kopf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stieß er seine Hand in ihren unteren Rücken, er grub sich tiefer, er riss sie auf. Er wollte das schnell hinter sich bringen. Desdemona keuchte auf. Sie schrie nicht, ein Grinsen hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet.

 

Ayato hatte die Kakuhou erreicht, er riss sie heraus. Desdemona schrie immer noch nicht. Allerdings sagte sie etwas. «     » Es war wieder auf Deutsch, weshalb er es nicht verstand. Aber es kam ihm bekannt vor. Ihre Stimme war schwach und zittrig. Sie war vor Schmerz verzerrt, aber er erkannte es wieder. Es war das Lied, welches sie vor einigen Monaten gesungen hatte, nachdem er sie das erste Mal gefressen hatte.

 

Er fraß sie, ziemlich schnell. Es war widerlich. Er mochte es nicht, andere Ghule zu fressen, aber er tat es trotzdem für sie. Er konnte die anderen reden hören, aber es war ihm egal. Momentan war ihm alles egal. Er fraß sie auf, sie sang noch immer. Sie sang, bis sie nicht mehr singen konnte. Ihr Griff um seinen linken Arm, der sie die ganze Zeit hielt, erschlaffte langsam.

 

Als Ayato fertig war, war sein Mund voller Blut, seine Hand war ebenfalls voller Blut, genauso wie sein … nein, wie Kanekis T-Shirt. Er war über und über mit ihrem Blut beschmiert. Er schluckte und legte den verstümmelten Leichnam vorsichtig auf den Boden. Fast schon mechanisch erhob er sich. Sein Blick war starr.

 

„Hm, das kommt unerwartet. Was für eine Verschwendung, ich hätte sie gebrauchen können“, konnte er den menschlichen Doktor Kanou hören, der ebenfalls anwesend war. Ayato warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er sich abwandte.

 

„Wo gehst du hin?“, wollte Eto wissen. – „… Wahrscheinlich eine Runde schlafen. Ghul-Fleisch liegt mir immer so schwer im Magen“, kam es von ihm. Seine Stimme klang, als käme sie direkt aus einem Grab. – „Sicher … Ghul-Fleisch ist ja auch schwer verdaulich“, murmelte Eto noch, ehe Ayato den Raum verlassen hatte. Er umklammerte seine Hasenmaske. Er biss fest die Zähne zusammen, um ein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

 

Er schlurfte in sein Zimmer, er legte seine Maske auf das Bett, er zog die blutigen Klamotten aus und warf sie weg. Er würde sie nicht mehr brauchen. Kaneki war fort und er würde auch nicht zurückkommen. Nach einer kurzen Dusche um auch das restliche Blut abzuwaschen, zog er sich seine eigenen Klamotten wieder an.

 

Vollkommen erschöpft legte er sich auf sein Bett. Er zog die Hasenmaske zu sich und hielt sie umklammert. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, sein Kopf war nach wie vor, wie leer gefegt. Es brauchte nicht lange und er driftete in einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf.

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

Letter_to_Kaneki

 

 

_Kaneki, my darling, I’m writing to you_

_I heard you passed away, it was a really rainy day_

_And I think my heart just cannot handle that._

_I used to hope you’d come back_

_But not anymore._

Lieber Kaneki,

ich bereue es, dir ins Gesicht gesagt zu haben, dass ich dich hasse. Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe dich gehasst, ja. Aber nicht mehr zu jenem Zeitpunkt. Ich war verletzt und wie ich dann nun mal so bin, spreche ich das erste aus, was mir in den Sinn kommt.

Desdemona hatte recht, man sollte solche Worte nicht zu leichtfertig aussprechen, man bereut es. Und ich bereue es jeden Tag.

Irgendwie kann ich weiter machen. Wieso das so ist, weiß ich nicht einmal, ich bin immer noch wie betäubt, obwohl du schon drei Monate tot bist.

Ich trainiere mit Shachi. Ich werde stärker werden, das verspreche ich dir.

Den Hasen geht es gut, Hinami und ich haben sie zu Touka gebracht, sie war zuerst sauer, weil du mir lebendige Hasen geschenkt hast und ihr nur einen Schlüsselanhänger. Allerdings hielt es nicht lange an.

Hinami ist jetzt bei uns, sie will glaube ich, nicht hier sein, aber dennoch ist sie es. Ich war am Anfang nicht begeistert, sie passt nicht zu Aogiri. Du hättest das sicher nicht gewollt, oder?

Sie will auch stärker werden, wie könnte ich etwas dagegen sagen? Ich bin ja genauso …

Keine Sorge, Kaneki, ich werde mich um sie kümmern.

Es ist eigentlich schwachsinnig, was ich hier mache. Du bist tot und kannst ja nicht mal antworten. Wenn ich den Brief fertig geschrieben habe, dann werde ich ihn verbrennen. Wenn das Eto oder einer der anderen lesen würde, gar nicht auszudenken.

Hinami hat mir in letzter Zeit beim Schreiben geholfen, ich bin nicht sonderlich gut darin, mein Vater hat es mir zwar mal bei gebracht, aber ich habe es später kaum weiter geübt. Wieso auch? So ein Schwachsinn. Ich hab schon lange keine Briefe mehr geschrieben … eigentlich ist das mein erster Brief. Mein erster Brief und er geht an einen Toten. Mit mir stimmt wirklich etwas nicht.

Tja, ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst noch schreiben soll. Ist ja eigentlich auch egal, du wirst den Brief ja sowieso nicht lesen.

Okay … ich mache das jetzt einmal. Ich konnte es nicht aussprechen und auch kaum denken, aber ich kann es, denke ich mal, aufschreiben. Auch wenn ich mir dabei reichlich blöd vorkommen.

Ich liebe dich, Kaneki Ken!

So, ich hab es geschrieben. Und jetzt wird dieser Brief definitiv vernichtet!

Wieso schreibe ich das überhaupt? Du liest es ja sowieso nicht.

Aber ich will das wenigstens noch einmal richtig zu Ende bringen.

Okay, tja, dann, wo immer du auch sein magst. Lebe wohl, Kaneki.

Dein Ayato

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, das war also Part 1. Der Part mit Hide war eigentlich nicht geplant, aber ich wollte Ayato noch ein wenig Zeit geben, ehe er zu Aogiri zurück geht.  
> Bei einigen Untertiteln habe ich Songzeilen verwendet. Bei Passion | Offer_me_that_deathless_death. war es aus eine Zeile aus Hoizers "Take me to Church"  
> Bei Confrontation | I’m _not_kissing_you_goodbye. war es das Lied von The Used "Kissing you goodbye"  
> Und Regret | It_ended_when_I_lost_your_love. ist aus dem Song "End of the World" von Skeeter Davis
> 
> Der Epilog ist ein etwas umgedichteter Text von Sonata Arctica "Letter to Dana" Die Textpassagen hab ich etwas abgeändert und sie sind auch nicht in der richtigen Reinfolge.
> 
> Der Titel der FF "Am I That Easy to Forget?" ist ebenfalls ein Titel von Skeeter Davis. Nun ja, der Titel bezieht sich allerdings mehr auf ein Ereignis, dass in Part 3 vorkommt.  
> Ich danke allen, die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben, die diese FF favorisiert, kommentiert, empfohlen oder einfach nur gelesen haben :) Wir sehen uns in Part Zwei wieder. Dort geht es mit Sasaki Haise und Suzuya Juuzou weiter ^.^


End file.
